Voltron New BeginningsAlpha Omega
by Cindra
Summary: My spin off to Voltron New Beginnings where Keith's son's are sent to Earth to form a new Elite team. This story and Gen X go hand in hand with each other.
1. Chapter One

Team Alpha Omega

Chapter one

"Derek's Angel"

By Cindra

-------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling.

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

-------------------------------------------

One year later

(Earth: Galaxy Garrison Edward Island Base)

Commander Angelica Sinclair was currently taking her frustrations out in the holo-suite on the base. She wore her protective cyber armor that protected her from her head to her toes. She had programmed the computer to recreate a traditional martial arts tournament and had worked her way up from the easiest level to the most difficult one. "Finally Iris I thought that you were never gonna come up with a challenge for me." She attacked her opponent.

_"Getting yourself killed will not make the Major very happy with you, seeing as you are suppose to meet him sometime this afternoon."_ The voice of the computer program answered back.

"I could careless what Major Knight thinks." Angelica wasn't looking forward to meeting the new head of the Garrison's new elite force.

-------------------------------------------

Major Derek Knight stood outside of the holo-suite. "Iris state program in progress." He growled.

_"Lethal Combat, Commander Sinclair's personal program is in progress."_ The computer answered.

"State the level of the program." He was curious to see just how far she had gotten level wise.

_"Level 200 is her current score."_ It reported back again.

"Two hundred! She'll get herself killed." He tried to enter the holo-suite, but the door refused to open.

_"Access denied Major. You are not properly dressed for this program."_

"I'll take my chances now open the bloody door!" Derek could careless that he was dressed in his black sweats and sneakers.

_"Cyber armor is required for this program access is denied." _

"Damn it Iris open the damn door!" Derek hated cheeky computer programs.

_"Access is still denied. The Major can however end the current program."_

"Then end the program at once!" Derek snarled.

Angelica was just about to finish off her final opponent when the program was ended. "Who the hell turned off my program?" She stalked over to the control panel. "Iris state reason for ending my program!"

_"Program was ended by Major Knight."_

"I should have known!" She fumed, as the door finally slid open to reveal Derek standing in the doorway waiting for an explanation.

"Would you care to explain to me why you were in there trying to get yourself killed!" He glared at her.

Angelica said nothing.

"Well Commander, I want an explanation and I want it now!" He was not in the mood to be ignored.

Angelica whipped off her helmet, her braid hung down past her waist, and emerald green eyes held the fire of her temper in them. "Who the hell do you think you are Knight? I was perfectly safe and you ruined my highest score!" She snarled at him.

"LISTEN COMMANDER SINCLAIR! I EXPECT MORE THAN A FIGHTER ON MY TEAM! YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE INTELLIGENCE TO QUIT WHILE YOU'RE AHEAD!! THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF INFLUENCE THAT I WANT THE YOUNGER MEMBERS OF THIS TEAM TO FOLLOW! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR COMMANDER!?" He roared at her.

Angelica became even more furious with him. "I'M ON MY TIME MAJOR AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT TO!"

"You remind me of Andromeda, only she learned her lesson the hard way." Derek glared at her.

"Listen Captain!! I could careless about Andromeda's lessons!! I am here because I am damn good at what I do and how I do it!" She hissed at him.

"Lady if you achieve half of what Andy has learned then maybe I would feel safe having you as a first officer, but until then I expect you to follow my orders!" He went one step above that. "Iris lock down all of the lethal combat programs then activate my personal program."

Angelica couldn't believe what he had just done. "Are you saying that I have a chip on my shoulder!?" She wanted to claw his eyes out for acting this way around her and shoving her arch rival into her face again after all these years.

"Yes I am now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of reading to do." He dismissed her and entered the holo-suite.

-------------------------------------------

Fawn having recently found that she was three months pregnant was on cloud nine. "Isn't the ocean glorious Kane." She sighed happily.

"Yes angel, the ocean is beautiful." He glanced over at his wife and then back to what he was doing, as he flew their ship over the Caribbean. "Fawn we're going to be entering the underwater entrances to the base soon are you strapped in?"

Fawn nodded. "Would you relax you strapped me in yourself." She gasped in delight, as the ship dove into the sea. "Look at all the fish, Kane. The sea here is absolutely breathtaking."

"Fawn, Arus had oceans and sea life too and most of them were also spectacular." He reminded her. He hadn't gotten used to her happy mood swings yet.

"Yes, but everything seems better. I don't know more lively in this sea for some reason." She tried to explain her feelings to him.

Kane rolled his eyes and silently prayed for the patience to survive this without going out of his mind. "I understand that love, but every single object can't be beautiful Fawn." He sighed in frustration.

Fawn's eyes narrowed at her husband's words. "Is there something wrong with how I'm feeling!?" She hissed at him and was on the verge of bursting into tears.

Kane's eyes widened as her mood changed drastically. "I didn't mean to upset you angel. Just close your eyes and relax while I dock in the underwater bay."

-------------------------------------------

Mark, Jeff, and Felicia watched from the observation deck, as Kane docked The Stingray his personal ship.

"Kane looks like he's ready to pull his hair out." Mark chuckled, as he watched his oldest son help his wife out of the craft.

"Poor kid he has no idea of the hell that he's in for." Jeff sympathized.

Felicia glared at the two men. "We only do this to you to make you pay for the joys of childbirth!" She stalked down the hallway to greet her son and daughter-in-law.

"Nice going Jeff. I'll be sleeping on the couch for a week now." Mark groaned.

"She sure was touchy about that wasn't she, Mark." Jeff arched a brow at his friend.

"Jeff you aren't suggesting that she's…well you know what I mean." They were following behind Felicia, so there was no way the he was going to say the word that described what Jeff was implying.

"Well she doesn't normally react like that Mark. You know it and I know it." He reminded him.

"Maybe she was just giving her opinion on the subject." Mark hissed back. "Then again I would love to have a miniature version of her to cuddle." He now had a silly grin on his face, as he pictured himself holding a little girl in his arms.

Felicia frowned at Mark's expression. "I wouldn't smile if I were you, because you are on the couch mister." She hissed.

"Never sweetheart." He pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

-------------------------------------------

(Later on that afternoon)

Derek was relaxing on the deck of his home. Teddy and Bear his twin six-month-old panther cubs were playing on the sand, while Nala, Kane and Fawn's cat snoozed at his feet. "Commander Angelica Sinclair, expert in weapons, self-defense, and an ace pilot." He read the data file out loud. "She's a match for Andy, no wonder she was furious with me. Man she graduated second in her class with Dromi at the academy and just missed matching Andy's scores." He continued to read her file.

Angelica found her afternoon run interrupted by two very playful panther cubs. "Where did you two come from?" She laughed as they ran circles around her in the sand. She was dressed more casually now in shorts and a tank top. Her jet-black hair was put up in a ponytail genie style and her feet were shod in sneakers.

Derek watched from the deck, as he drank in the view. She was just as breathtakingly beautiful as Max said she was, only she wasn't even tempered and gentle, more like quick tempered and fierce as a she-cat. "Hello again Angelica. Would you care for a glass of ice cold orange juice?" He offered her the juice as a peace offering.

"Are these two yours?" She arched a brow at him.

"Yep, they were a gift from a friend of mines twins." He smiled.

"This friend of yours wouldn't happen to be Princess Andromeda would it?" She asked.

"As a matter of yes and I would think that you would have put your past behind you." He sat back down on one of the lounges.

"I have Derek." She stalked up the stairs of the deck to retrieve the glass of juice from the deck railing. "I just don't appreciate her being thrown in my face after all of these years."

"I had the computer unlock all of your programs. I read your file and I admit that I may have overacted." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes Major you did!" She snapped.

"Look Commander. I have literally gone from hell and back over this past year and I don't need to tend to someone's wounded pride. I am however your superior officer, so get used to it." He glared at her with fiery aquamarine eyes, his tone showed her that he meant every word.

Angelica's emerald green eyes blazed with defiance. "It's a pity that my brother and his wife are the best at what they do." She muttered out loud.

Derek slammed his fist into the beautifully carved redwood table and sent wood splintering, as it broke into several pieces. "Listen to me pet. Don't challenge someone unless you know who you are up against." His tone was deadly quiet as snarled out the words.

Angel's eyes widened in fear, "You don't scare me, Major. I don't care how many years that you were Khan's number one. You still don't seem very impressive to me." She continued to pull on the tiger's tail.

Derek rose to his feet, a full six inches taller than her five foot ten inch frame. He was becoming angrier and deadlier by the second. "LISTEN BRAT! I HAVE KILLED PEOPLE FOR SAYING LESS AND YOU BABE ARE PUSHING IT!!" He was barely holding his temper in check. "YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND LEARN TO LIKE IT!!" He was deadly serious. "WHEN I SAY JUMP!!! YOU WILL ASK ME HOW HIGH!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR COMMANDER?" His roar echoed down the beach, even his cubs were cowering behind Angel's legs.

Angel knew that she was in over her head, but she wasn't about to back down. "And if I don't?" She challenged.

"Well then sweetheart, you will definitely find out that I never bluff." He walked over to where she was standing and reached down to run a finger along her jaw.

Angelica squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't describe the feeling that one touch from him had done to her. It was like a kind of electric current had zapped her and that wasn't all, she could feel that Derek was now somehow linked with her mind. "This can't be happening to me... Not him..." She whimpered shakily.

Derek had felt the same sort of electric current, and he knew the instant that they had heart linked. "Of all the females in the far galaxies you had to end up being my soul mate." He groaned and collapsed onto the lounge.

"Don't say that Derek! This is ridiculous!!" She took off running down the beach in terror.

'**Go ahead and run Angel, but fate has chosen us to be together.'** He chuckled.

"NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME DEREK!! AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!!!" She shouted at him from where she was standing at least 500 yards up the beach.

-------------------------------------------

(Planet Avalon)

Planet Avalon home of Fawn's biological parents King Draken and Queen Marisa. Fawn had been raised by Drake's parent's the former rulers of Avalon, who had lived in hiding until Rand had found them and killed them, but he had kept Princess Fawn or Falon as her parents had named her as a gift for his son. Rand had no idea whom he had captured, so they never knew until Drake and Marisa had seen her wedding live one GNN and wanted their daughter and the child she was carrying back.

"Kane Hunter is Khan's son?" Drake couldn't believe that the kid that he had helped raise had betrayed them all.

"That's true, but he betrayed his father and dishonored his family name." Marisa wasn't anymore pleased at the news than her husband was.

"Isn't it ironic how Falon and Kane married just as we planned when Falon was born?" Drake arched a brow at his wife.

"It's a pity that he was found by our enemies and then made to see the lighter side of life, but that doesn't matter now. We will first concentrate on turning our daughter to our side and then focus on Kane." Marisa was formulating a plan in her mind one that involved them pretending to join the Galaxy Alliance.

"I shall take great pleasure in personally killing the traitor who betrayed Khan." Drake sliced the head off of Derek's statue in the great hall of the palace.

"What a waste." Marisa sighed.

"Come my darling we must prepare to leave for Earth. After all, we do have a meeting to attend." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Hopefully my plan turns out as brilliantly as your idea of sending our son to train with Killian and his family on Mars." She kissed him back.

-------------------------------------------

(Edward Island Base)

Kane slammed his fist against the table. "Avalon is my father's nest egg! The ruling family is in his back pocket and you are telling me that the Alliance wants to be friends with them?" He snarled at his mother.

"Khan's being transferred to an Ultra Security prison." Felicia tried to remain patient with her son. "I saw to that personally. Why is this upsetting you so much?"

"Yes, son what's your point?" Mark frowned.

"The point Dad is that none of you know how my father works. Uncle Derek knows what he's capable of!" Kane snarled. "Where is he anyway and where is Angelica?" He frowned at his parents.

"Derek is going over all the files on your team members and Angelica is off duty. This isn't a mission briefing Kane." Felicia hadn't expected this kind of reaction from her son. "Fawn is going to represent Arus on the council now and I was merely going over the new members for her."

"Avalon is known for its current success in cloning the human life form. My father has been cloning soldiers for years and I seriously doubt that Khan was even the one that was sent to that prison." Kane filled in the blanks for them.

"Are you saying that this could be some sort of trap for one of our council members?" Jeff was beginning to understand what Kane was trying to tell them.

"All that I'm saying is that yes it could very well be a possibility." He nodded. "Drake and Marisa's parents were exiled to Planet Nexus, a planet similar to Earth, and in order to make sure that they never had second thoughts about taking over the monarchy their daughter Falon was taken and was never seen again."

Fawn's face went ghostly white, as she listened to what Kane was saying. "Where were his parents taken to?" She asked shakily.

Kane instantly became concerned with the look that Fawn was giving him. "Angel? Is something wrong?" He pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap.

"Just answer the damn question!!" She snapped at him.

"Planet Nexus was the planet. What does that have to do with what's upsetting you?" He felt like panicking when she burst into tears.

"They had a daughter Kane!! Where was she taken!!?" She dug her nails into his arms.

"I don't know Fawn! I've told everyone all that I know!" He pried her hands off of his arms. "Talk to me damn it! Why is this doing this to you?"

Fawn felt like her whole life was caving in. "I'm Falon!!! Kane!! I'm their daughter!!!" She wasn't taking this news well at all. "Nexus was my Planet until Rand and Shaitan murdered my parents! No my grandparents and spared me as a gift for Jace!"

"Drake and Marisa are your real parents? I grew up on Avalon. Hell Drake was almost like a surrogate father to me. I worshipped him until I watched him enslave his own people and his wife isn't much better. They aren't people that you would want on the council." Kane rocked her in his arms.

Jeff walked over to his niece. "Relax Fawn. Keith and Allura are the ones that love you. We all love you and Kane would kill anyone that hurt you." He handed her some tissues.

"I know that Uncle Jeff, but I have to see them myself." She whimpered.

"Those two are coming here for you! I am not going to put you in danger and that's final!" Kane snarled.

Fawn glared up at him. "If you love me you will let me do this! You of all people should know how I'm feeling right now!" Fawn jumped out of his arms and ran out of the Situation Room is tears.

"Yes, but they were on our side." Kane got up and went after her.

-------------------------------------------

Derek decided to go back to the base, so that he could bring Nala to Fawn. He stopped by the holo-suite to see if it was in use and saw that Angelica was back at trying to beat her highest score. "Great, Angel's in the holo-suite and she's made it to level 250." He sighed in defeat and headed to the main Training facilities of the vast base.

Nala had other ideas and took off running for her mistress.

"Nala get back here!" He chased after the snow-white panther.

Angelica emerged from the holo-suite in a green bodysuit instead of her cyber armor and had a fresh cut that ran up the side of her arm. "Next time I won't override Iris and wear my Cyber suit or better yet I'll quit while I'm actually winning." She winced in pain and headed for the Medical Section of the base.

Derek winced as pain shot up his arm and stopped chasing the cat, which was obviously seeking her mistress. He instead went in search of the cause of this instant pain in his arm. "This had better be a false alarm, because I sure as hell don't want this to be an everyday experience." He muttered to himself. "Or I will just have to pound some since into her thick skull." He headed towards the entrance to the Med-bay.

Angelica was not happy that her baby brother, a young medical officer who was stitching her up, and had yet to notice that Derek was glowering at her from the doorway. "Ouch easy with that needle Justin." She hissed at her younger brother. "Why can't you just laser stitch it?"

"You're lucky that I'm doing this and not our parents." Justin scowled at her. "What were you doing in the holo-suite without the cyber protection required for that program anyway?"

"Yes, Commander. What were you thinking of besides getting yourself killed." Derek walked over to the Med-table and glared down at her.

Justin eyed Derek then his sister and knew that something was happening between the two of them. "Is there something wrong with your arm Major? If so I can take a look at it after I finish with my sister." He noticed that Derek kept unconsciously rubbing his left arm.

"Call it a sympathetic reaction Justin, otherwise I'm fine." He frowned at him.

Angelica tried not to be amused at the situation, but she couldn't help herself and smiled up at him, as if nothing were wrong. "Problems Major?"

"Yes, but I intend to take care of the problem and very soon." He looked down into her eyes. '**You ask for it Angel.'**

"Oh really and how do you propose that you're going to do that?" She arched a brow at him. **'I have no idea what you're talking about and would you kindly stay out of my mind.'** She sent back to him.

"It's a simple solution really from now on you will report only to me. Consider me your shadow." He growled down at her. "I want to see you in my office in one hour." He turned to walk out of the room. "Don't be late Angel or I'll come after you and believe me that won't be a pleasant experience." He vanished from the room.

"I can't believe it! My sister has finally met her match." Justin grinned at his sister, as he finished stitching up then bandaged her arm. "Wait till Mom, Dad, and Max hear this one."

"I have not met my match baby brother! He happens to be the most infuriating man that I have ever met!" Angel stalked out of the room.

"Deny it all you want big sister, but you don't have a chance." Justin chuckled amused that he was going to have the pleasure of witnessing the fall of the ice queen. "Man Max you were right when you told me that she was going to meet her downfall." He went back to work.

-------------------------------------------

Jeff had decided that it would be in his best interest to fill Keith in about the current situation that had come up, about Fawn finding out about her parents being alive. "Fawn's parents are still alive; in fact their planet has optioned to join the Alliance." Jeff wanted to test his reaction first before giving him the rest of the facts.

"That's wonderful news Jeff, but why are you telling me this instead of Fawn?" Keith's eyes narrowed. "What's the catch to this wonderful news?"

"They happen to be from a planet that Khan considers his home. The Planet is called Avalon. The reining monarch's Draken and Marisa enslaved their people and exiled the former rulers. They also happen to be Fawn's real parents. Avalon has also been invited to attend the next main meeting of the council." Jeff braced himself for Keith's reaction.

"RETIRE JEFF BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT I WILL PROBABLY REGRET!!" He roared at him in fury.

Jeff gulped in sheer terror. He knew that Keith meant every word of his threat. "I only control the military forces! Felicia handles the diplomatic end of the chain of power! I had nothing to do with this decision!" He pleaded for his life. "I've got Ginger and the kids!"

"Does my daughter know?" He had calmed down a little, but he was still not at all pleased.

"Yes, that's how we found out about Draken and Marisa. We were discussing different council members with Fawn when Felicia mentioned Avalon becoming a member of the Alliance and all hell broke loose because Kane lost it and well you know the rest." He sighed in defeat.

"FAWN DOESN'T NEED THIS KIND OF STRESS NOR DOES SHE NEED TO BE ON THE COUNCIL, UNTIL AFTER THE BABY IS BORN!" Keith's temper was back tenfold.

"She's perfectly safe with Derek, Kane, and my forces…" Jeff noticed that Keith was not alone in his office and that Eric looked even more furious than Keith did.

"I think its time for all of us to go on a vacation." Eric looked over at Keith.

"Yes, I agree a vacation on Earth sounds like a very good idea." Keith grinned.

"NO!! STAY THERE! EVERYTHING'S FINE HERE!" Jeff didn't need this added to the situation. "ANGELICA IS HERE AND I HAVE NO NEED FOR A CAT FIGHT BETWEEN TWO OLD RIVALS. DEREK AND ANGELICA ARE ALREADY AT EACH OTHERS THROATS AND THEY JUST MET!!" Jeff shouted in frustration at the blank screen.

"Daddy? Why you screamin' at nothin?" Jeff's youngest daughter Melanie toddled into his office.

"Come here pumpkin Daddy needs a hug." He smiled at her.

"I hug Daddy!" Melanie raced over and hopped onto her father's lap. "Is better?" She hugged him as hard as she could which wasn't very hard seeing as she was only five-years-old.

"Yes munchkin that's much better." He smiled.

-------------------------------------------

Kane found Fawn sitting on the beach watching a beautiful sunset and that Nala was keeping watch over her. "We need to talk." He growled softly and sat down next to her on the sand.

Fawn looked over at him. "This is my choice. I have to meet my real parents." Her voice was cool towards him.

"This is our choice Fawn. There happen to be three of us now and I need for you to understand how I feel about this." He tried to keep his temper in check as he talked to her.

"The child happens to be growing inside of me Kane. I understand more than you know." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't go all icy on me princess. I feel the life growing inside you as well." His tone was now just as cold as hers was towards him.

"Why can't you use your gift to feel my side of this?" She broke down into tears of frustration.

"Listen to what I have to say for a few minutes and I just may change my mind. Why now after all of these years, Fawn? Why are they reaching out now? Is it because you are a member of the most powerful family in the far universe? Draken loves power and baby you have that now whether you like it or not. Angel you are nothing like them. Your soul is pure and your mothers, well, I doubt that she even has a heart let alone a soul. Your grandparents loved you enough to keep you away from them. Don't you think they would have told you the truth if they had thought that there was even a chance of their son changing his ways?" Kane laid out all the facts for her.

Fawn knew that he was right. "I want to at least see them." She whimpered softly.

"Very well angel, but not alone, and keep Nala with you at all times when I'm not here with you at home." He reluctantly agreed to let her see them.

Fawn jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you to princess." They both fell back onto the warm sand.

-------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile nearly three universes in away)

There is a legend that has been told for centuries about an evil force, which conquered the three universes, until he was finally stopped by all three Voltron's and a secret enchantment used by Keith and Allura's ancestors. However, everyone will soon realize how very real that legend was because the sleeping force was about to be awakened. A stray comet had recently slammed into a lifeless planet splitting it in two and had released a cocoon of metallic origin to float freely into space. The metallic prison contained a being so powerful that it could easily destroy entire planets and it lies in wait for some curious spacecraft to discover it.

-------------------------------------------

(Back on Earth)

Jeff was just finishing explaining the current situation to Derek, who was just getting used to his new office.

"I must have been blind to not to have noticed the resemblance!" Derek threw a throwing star at a target on the wall.

"What are we up against?" Jeff needed more answers than that.

"Anything Jeff, those two are ruthless! Hell all they really care about is power!" Derek threw another star hitting the target dead center.

"Could they honestly just want to meet their own daughter?" Jeff arched a brow at him.

"Five years after Khan had Fawn taken from them…I went to Drake and offered to find their child, but Drake felt that finding her would interfere with their lives. So I went to Marisa and she told me that a child would only interrupt her lifestyle. After that she attempted to seduce me into her bed, so no I don't believe that their coming here just to meet their child." He narrowed his eyes at Jeff. "My niece is nothing like her parents thanks to Dane and Athena, her grandparent's teachings."

"I had to tell Keith about this. He and Eric immediately decided that all of them needed a vacation, so we should expect to see all of them very soon." Jeff sighed in defeat.

Derek's eyes widened, as he took in the news. "Angelica's not gonna like this. I made the mistake of comparing her methods to Andromeda's and she nearly took my head off for it." Derek frowned at Jeff.

"Those two never could get along with each other. She wanted to date Eric during their academy days and Andy didn't like anyone trying to date him. Every time Angelica tried to ask him out, Andy would ruin it by making sure that he was busy doing something else with her." Jeff remembered all to well those days when Dromi had attended the academy.

"She had a thing for Eric?" Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

"Every girl at the academy was after Eric, Nate, or Christophe and Andy kept score when it came to anyone attempting to catch her man." Jeff chuckled. "I'll leave telling Angelica about their arrival in your capable hands." He left the office just as Angelica walked in.

"JEFF!" Derek shouted after him, but it was no use he was gone.

"Tell me what Derek?" She frowned at him.

"Promise me that your not gonna overreact." He eyed her warily.

Angelica bristled instantly at what he had just said. "Why Derek what's going on now?"

"It seems that Fawn's real parents are the delegates from Avalon and that their intentions were not entirely aboveboard. So Fawn's adopted family is coming here to Earth to make sure that she is safe." He reluctantly told her the news and she reacted by reaching for something to throw at him.

She hit her target, his head, and poor Derek went down for the count.

"OH MY GOD!! DEREK SPEAK TO ME!!" She cried and raced to his side. She felt his head for any severe injuries and was relieved to only find that only a bump was beginning to form on his forehead. "Ow my head feels like its splitting in two." She winced in pain. "Please wake up."

Derek remained unconscious.

Angelica sprang to her feet and raced over to where Derek had an automated bar. She got some icy cold water, so that she could throw it at his face.

He however didn't even flinch as the icy liquid melted on his skin.

"This is so not good." She bit down on her lower lip and checked him for any other serious injuries.

Derek slowly forced himself to wake up, as icy water hit his skin. Which was being explored by gentle probing fingers? His head was pounding from the blow to his head caused by the woman currently exploring him for injuries and his blood was beginning to heat in anger as well as in desire.

Angelica ran her hands down his chest and felt his muscles clinch under her fingers, to her relief she found no injuries and that his heart was beating incredibly fast. "Maybe he hurt his back when he hit the floor?" She reached under him only to have Derek snake his hands around her waist and easily flip her underneath him. "Derek!" She gasped in surprise.

Derek glared down at his captive. "Do you mind Angel, I really hate cold showers." He wasn't surprised that she fit perfectly underneath him.

"I was checking you for injuries! Now let me up!" She struggled underneath him.

Derek gritted his teeth, as she continued to try and get free. "Will you please be still!"

"No I want up Derek and I want up now!" She wasn't unaffected by the nearness of their two bodies or how well they seemed to fit.

"You asked for this Angel." He cut off her next protest by placing his mouth over his own and kissing her. This in turn caused them both to become lost in the kiss.

-------------------------------------------

(The Explorer)

The Explorer was currently taking Rand, Shaitan, Kari, and Khan to the Ultra Security prison on Ziare and had come upon the floating metallic cocoon. The ship pulled the cocoon into its massive shuttle bay and they were attempting to try and discover what it contained or decipher the ancient writing etched all over the metallic surface.

"Sir we can't open it. Nothing that we have can even cut into it." One of the chief science officers frowned.

"Can you read what's inscribed on it?" The Admiral frowned.

"No sir, the writing is to far gone on it, but it's written on the capsule repeatedly." The scientists replied.

"Very well, maybe further testing should wait until we can scan its contents on Earth." The Admiral had a very bad feeling about this.

-------------------------------------------

Drew and Tony stood on the flight deck and stared at the capsule. "This is so weird it's like something was sealed in there or something." Tony frowned.

"I think that this was an extremely bad idea. I don't care if they can't read what's written on it." Drew shrugged "I just have this really bad feeling that something very evil is inside there."

"It's just an old space capsule used long ago by our ancestors." Nichelle explained.

"I say that we put it back. This thing gives me the creeps." Phillippa shivered.

"It's harmless and I'll prove it." Tony walked up to the capsule. "See." He hit the capsule several times with his hand.

The capsule began cracking open like a hard-boiled egg.

"TONY GET AWAY FROM IT!" Shell shouted in fright.

"Nice going hot shot!" Drew grabbed his twin by his arm and the four of them raced for the main doors. "You never listen to me Anthony and it always gets us into trouble!!" Drew snarled at him as he sealed off the shuttle bay and activated the ships main alarm system.

"How was I suppose to know that it was gonna crack open like that!?" He snarled back at his twin.

They could see what was happening from the main observation deck. Whatever it was had to be over seven feet tall, was wearing a long black hooded robe, which it had thrown back with its gray talon like hands to reveal an orange red mane of hair, its skin was gray, and it had glowing red eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TONY!?" Andrew exclaimed in terror.

The thing disintegrated his prison with a wave of his hand when some sort of electric energy shot from his fingers and then there was nothing left of the capsule.

Tony's eyes widened in terror when the creature looked up at them. "I SUGGEST THAT WE ABANDON SHIP!"

"What the hell is going on here?" The Admiral glared at the twins and then down into the shuttle bay. "What the hell is that?" He pointed at Saurian.

"I don't know sir and it seems very hostile and extremely deadly. I say we give him the ship and flee for our lives." The twins answered in unison.

"VOLTRON IS IN THAT SHUTTLE BAY AND I REFUSE TO GIVE ANYTHING LIKE IT THAT KIND OF POWER!" The admiral glowered at them.

"And how do you suggest that we handle something that shoots energy beams from his fingertips?" Andrew snarled back.

"You two are Keith's sons. Find away to stop them!!" The admiral ordered them.

-------------------------------------------

Saurian stretched out his stiff muscles, as he gazed around at his new surroundings. "Those look vaguely familiar." He noticed the ships in the shuttle bay. "Ah fear I haven't tasted it in eons." He looked up at the dark glass of the observation deck. "And evil I sense a great amount of darkness in the center of this vessel." He moved towards the sealed doors and they blew open with a force that rocked the entire ship. He eyed the two young men hanging onto the railing of the collapsed observation deck. The admiral had been flung to his death onto the flight deck below.

Drew and Tony let go of railing and landed not two feet from where Saurian was standing. (Now what genius…that made him even angrier!) Tony snarled at his twin.

(Would you rather die?) Drew snarled back as they dodged another bolt of energy in an attempt to get to their ships.

(We can't fly all of the ships! This is a stupid plan!) Tony glared at him.

( We won't have to Tony! The rest of the team is arriving from grandfather's planet any second now!) Drew reminded him.

(That thing will blow up their shuttle before it gets to land!) Tony rolled his eyes at him.

( Then we'll just have to keep him distracted. He won't be able to hit what he can't see.) Drew vanished.

(Good plan bro! Let's just hope that he doesn't have some weird vision and can see us!) Tony followed along with his twins plan and vanished.

-------------------------------------------

Khan, Rand, Shaitan, and Kari were free and not very happy with their jailers.

Nichelle and Philly were trying to help evacuate the ship. "Everyone get to the escape shuttles!" They shouted at the panicking members of their crew.

"There's no reason to panic just get to the shuttles and leave the ship." Shell felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"I'd say that there's a reason to panic wouldn't you?" Khan growled into her ear.

"Well, well what do we have here? Look big brother it's Merla's little angels." Shaitan eyed the twin's elfin faces.

The twins reacted by screaming in terror and kicked them in the groin.

"They are going to pay dearly for that!" Khan and Shaitan chased after them.

(This is just great Shell! We're heading back towards the shuttle bay!) Philly hissed at her twin. **'Drew help me!**'

(I'd rather face that monster than get mauled by those two!) Shell sent back. **'Tony I need you!'**

Drew and Tony heard the girl's pleas for help in their minds. (Tony head over to the railing now!) Drew hissed to his twin.

(Where are the girls!?) Tony did as he was told.

(Just get ready to catch them!) Drew sent back.

Saurian was tiring of this game of cat and mouse. "You two are only postponing the inevitable!"

Shell and Philly ignored the fact that the observation deck was gone and jumped over the mangled bar and into the arms of their boyfriends.

'**Nice of you to drop in.'** Tony set her down on her feet and they raced towards the ships.

'Very funny, Anthony Andrew Edwards!' Shell hissed.

'**Hey if I don't joke I'll lose my concentration!'** He winked at her.

"The shuttle is landing!" Philly shouted.

"Everyone get out of the shuttle and into your ships!" Drew ordered the rest of the team and everyone raced for the ships.

"Sorry to leave and spoil your fun, but we're out of here!" Tony shouted at Saurian before entering his ship.

"No one defies Saurian and lives!!!" Sparks of electricity flew across the entire bay, as the team of Voltron one barely made it out of the hanger bay and safely into space.

-------------------------------------------

(Earth)

Everyone was on pins and needles, as they watched Arus's new flagship The Narnia land in the ocean. Angelica and Derek were still in shock over what had occurred between them in his office two days ago. Kane and Fawn however welcomed the sight of their family. Keith & Allura, Eric & Andy with little ones and cats in tow, and Max & Ashley who was holding one and a half year-old Allison in her arms, all waved at them as the hovercraft reached the island.

Fawn raced into the arms of her parents. "I'm so scared." She whimpered.

Keith hugged her closer to him. "I won't allow them to hurt you or my sixth grandchild to be."

"Sweetie are you feeling up to this?" Allura didn't like anything happening to her babies.

"Mom we're both fine." She smiled at her.

Eric & Andy let the twin's race into Derek and Kane's arms.

"Go see your Uncles my little darlings." Andy laughed when Michael squirmed in Eric's arms.

"Want down Daddy." He protested loudly.

"Who is that with Derek? She looks awfully familiar." Andy frowned, as she tried to place where she had seen Angel before.

"That is Max's baby sister and your old rival." Eric grinned at her.

"Angelica and Derek?" Andy eyed the couple curiously.

"Behave darling we're here on official business." He growled into her ear.

"Michael see that pretty lady over there by your Uncle Derek?" She took MK from Eric and whispered into his ear.

"Uh huh." MK nodded.

"That's Allison's Aunt Angel." She smiled down at him.

'**What are you up to?'** Eric frowned at her.

'**Nothing Lion…nothing at all.'** She smiled.

"A real angel?" MK stared wide-eyed at his mother and then looked over at Angel.

"That's right now why don't you go ask your Uncle Derek if he will introduce her to you." Andy set him down on his little feet.

"Ok." MK raced over towards his Uncle.

"Dromi just leave well enough alone." Eric growled.

"Why? It's obvious that those two have already heart linked. I'm just pushing them in the right direction." Andy grinned at him.

-------------------------------------------

Max & Ashley held Allison out to her Aunt, who immediately scooped her up into her arms. "Max she's absolutely precious! Wait till mom and dad see her." She smiled down at her niece.

Ashley eyed Angel as she kept glancing over at Derek, who was swinging Jazzy high into the air. "So how are you and Derek getting along?" She arched a brow at her sister-in-law.

"Derek and I are getting along fine. Why did you ask me that?" Angel frowned.

"I was just wondering." Ash grinned.

Max was also watching his sister's actions. "I'm surprised that the two of you haven't tried to kill each other yet." He teased.

"I can handle any male big brother, so drop the subject." She snapped.

"Derek keeps staring over here and he seems to be watching you with Allison." Max wasn't about to let up with his teasing.

"You are imagining things big brother." She rolled her eyes at him.

-------------------------------------------

Derek felt someone tugging on his pant leg. "May I help you?" He smiled down at the three-year-old little boy.

"Is she Angel?" MK asked him.

Derek set Jasmine down and knelt next to MK. "Who?" He asked him seriously.

"Her." Michael pointed to Angelica.

Derek saw whom the little guy had pointed to and chuckled. "Maybe Michael. Why don't you go and ask her yourself."

"I like angels. They pretty like her." He chattered.

"Angel? Come here for a second please." Derek called over to her.

Angelica blushed when her brother gave her this all-knowing look and then went over to Derek. "Yes?"

"Michael wants to ask you a question." He grinned.

Angelica looked down at the adorable little boy with his daddy's eyes and hair. "Hi I'm Angelica and you must be Michael Keith." She smiled at the toddler.

"You pretty." Michael smiled shyly.

"Why thank you Michael."

"Are you a real Angel?" He finally asked her his question.

Derek's eyes dared her to say yes.

"My nickname is Angel, so in a way that makes me an angel's helper." She took him from Derek and cuddled him in her arms.

"Oh." MK nodded in understanding. "I won't tell anyone." He whispered.

Angelica couldn't help, but laugh and fall for the little three-year-old. "Thank you Michael." She whispered back and then kissed him on the top of his downy haired head.

Michael blushed. "Welcome." He said shyly.

Allison began to whimper in Ashley's arms when she saw Angel kissing her Mikey. "MINE!! MIKEY!! MINE MIKEY!!" She wailed.

Michael blinked at Angel and then looked over at Allison. "Ally sad want down now." He squirmed in her arms.

Angelica let him down and watched as Michael ran over to check on Allison. "Am I missing something?" She asked Derek.

Derek winked at her. "MK and Allison have a special friendship." He explained as he pulled her into his arms.

Angel blinked up at him. "We talked about this remember and we both decided that this wouldn't be a good idea." She gulped he was just too close.

'**It's not going to go away Angelica and we are going to deal with this.'** He kissed her before she could pull out of his arms.

Everyone around them began to applaud their kiss.

"Now see what you've caused!!!" She broke free of Derek and ran down the pier in frustration.

"I don't believe it Derek has met his match and it's Angelica!" Andy teased her friend.

"Derek my sister isn't like normal woman. She puts up a shield and keeps everyone at arms length and you my friend are the first to ever crack that shell." Max frowned at him.

"It's more than that Max. Derek and Angel are heart linked." Andy grinned.

Before Derek could say anything Mark and Jeff interrupted them with some very solemn news.

"Khan and the others have taken control of The Explorer and have blown a planet out of existence. The planet was Zaire and we haven't been able to contact Voltron One either." Jeff felt like tearing something in half his son and Keith's sons were on that team.

Keith felt his blood beginning to boil, as the news of what had happen sunk in. "EVERYONE GONE?! HOW?! THEY DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TECHNOLOGY!!" Keith roared in fury, as tears streamed down his face.

"They do now Keith. I can tell you this though. Whatever destroyed Zaire didn't come from the Explorer or Khan and the others. They have a new ally something that we've never gone against before." Mark snarled.

Andy and Allura had fainted from the shock of hearing about this devastating news. Eric and Max were tending to them.

"My parents are on Arus watching Lilly and the rest of the family is on Arus visiting, but Hunk & Sheena and Kitty were all on the planet…and all of those people…gone because of what!!?" Keith wanted to hurt something so bad that he could scream.

"How could Khan murder his own sister!" Eric felt pure rage pouring through his veins.

"A whole planet gone!" Kane felt sick that his father had done this horrible deed and he pulled Fawn to him.

Fawn felt the area around her begin to go all dark. "I can't handle this…" She whimpered and fainted in his arms.

"FAWN!? MAX!! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH FAWN!!" Kane panicked.

-------------------------------------------

(The Explorer)

Khan had enjoyed watching his former home world blow up into tiny pieces and had made Sheena watch along with him.

"YOU MONSTER!! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WATCH THAT?!" She screamed at her brother.

Khan shrugged his shoulders. "To show you how I deal with traitors."

"I haven't done anything to you for a very long time. Why enact revenge when I haven't done anything to cause it?" She felt numb inside her family was gone.

"You haven't, but your friends have and you live on an enemy planet." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Take her to her room." He motioned to Rand. "And don't even think about touching her!" He snarled.

"Let's go Sheena." Rand led her out of the room.

Saurian turned around to face Khan. "Humans are so very fragile." He frowned in disgust.

"Only on the outside Saurian, but on the inside you will find that our minds have changed over the last 3000 years. We possess what early humans called ESP, power over our minds, objects, and the ability to communicate mentally." He eyed his new ally.

"Ah, at last something to challenge me." Saurian was pleased with this news.

"Voltron still exists although in separate units, all of which possess immense power. Earth, Tara, and Arus are each protected by special domes and the Galaxy Alliance." Khan continued to fill him in.

"Galaxy Alliance? The universe is at peace?" Saurian's eyes narrowed. "We shall soon correct that." He growled.

-------------------------------------------

(Earth)

Drew & Tony radioed for permission to open the dome. "Voltron One Air, Land, and Sea teams requesting landing clearance to Edward's Island base."

Keith's voice was the one that answered their request. "TONY!! DREW!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" He shouted over the air.

"Yeah Dad we're still alive. Sorry about the Explorer. We kind of ran into some major trouble." Drew tried to explain.

"This guy is weird looking, gray skin, red eyes, claws for hands, orange hair, is over seven feet tall, and calls himself Saurian…" Tony gave him a description.

"Explain when you land there's something that we have to tell you." Keith cut off his son.

"Like why you guys are on Earth and not back home?" They asked in unison.

"Just land and for once just do as I say!" Keith snarled at them.

"Jeez Dad chill already! We're landing!" Drew snarled back.

"ANDREW, DON'T START WITH ME!" Keith lost it completely.

"Yes sir! Your majesty!!!"

(Lay off Dad, Drew, something is wrong. Dad's control is completely gone.) Tony sent to his twin.

(I wonder what Dromi did this time.) Drew rolled his eyes heaven ward.

-----------------------------------------------

Eric was in one of the guestrooms, in Kane and Fawn's home holding Andy in his arms. "I'm going to make whoever did this pay." He vowed.

"SHEENA! HUNK! THE KIDS AND MILLIONS OF LIVES LOST IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!! HURTING THEM WON'T BRING ANY OF THEM BACK! WON'T BRING MY BABY BROTHERS AND THEIR TEAM BACK!! WHO'S NEXT? YOU? MY PARENTS? OUR CHILDREN? I AM SO TIRED OF THIS ERIC! WE PUT THEM AWAY AND THEN THEY ESCAPE AND HURT ONE OF US. THEN IT REPEATS LIKE AN ENDLESS LOOP AND THIS PAIN IS BECOMING UNBEARABLE!" She screamed at him in frustration, pounding her fists against his chest.

Eric grabbed hold of her wrists. "This isn't your fault Andromeda! The man is insane and we underestimated just how far he would really go." He tried to get her to see reason.

Andy struggled to get free. "NO! HE WANTS ME, ERIC! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GO TO HIM!"

Eric lost it. "YOU BELONG TO ME! JUST AS I BELONG TO YOU! I DON'T SHARE WHAT'S MINE WITH ANYONE. I POSSESS YOU MIND, BODY, HEART, AND SOUL! SO FORGET ABOUT EVER SURRENDERING TO HIM!! UNDERSTAND!? THAT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN YOU ARE MINE!!!"

Andy glared up at him then felt her brother's presence on the base, "They're alive!!" Andy threw her arms around her husband and kissed him.

"Who?" Eric was confused by her sudden mood change.

"Drew and Tony! They're here on the base!!" She smiled at him. "Let's go see them!" She got out of bed.

Eric eyed her in nothing but a lacy red bra and panties. "Andy look at what you're not wearing." He arched a brow at her.

Andy looked at what she was wearing and blushed. "Maybe I should put something on." She walked over to their luggage and pulled out a electric blue bandeau top and matching shorts. "I refuse to wear black." She tossed him her bra and put on her top.

"You look lethal in black, Andy, but this is nice to." He winked at her.

Andy tossed him her hairbrush. "I need to relax before I see my brothers." She felt the urge to cry hitting her again.

Eric pulled her down onto his lap. "You are such a fake." He kissed the top of her head and began to brush out her long tresses. "Not that I mind doing this. I absolutely love your hair." He purred into her ear.

------------------------------------------------

Keith and Allura ran to their sons when they walked into the Situation room.

"Thank Arus that you two are all right." Allura pulled them both to her.

"What's happened Mom? Why are you so upset?" Tony frowned.

"Planet Ziare was annihilated by Khan and we thought that you two had been killed when they took over the Explorer." Allura broke the news to them.

"Uncle Hunk, Aunt Sheena, Kitty, Zach, Jason, and all of those innocent people? They're all gone?" They cried in unison.

"Zach and Jason had extended leave, so they never made it back on the shuttle." Shell and Philly whimpered in unison.

"Yes they were still on the planet, but your grandparents are watching Lilly and the rest of the family are also safe on Arus. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but it's been a long day." Keith apologized to them when the twins hugged him.

"We shouldn't have left Dad. This is our fault." Andrew growled hoarsely.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT ITS MINE!! THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF ME!!" Tony lost it went to go some place where he could break down and cry.

"Tony!! Wait!" Shell ran after him.

"What is going on here Andrew? Why is he saying that this is his fault?" Keith frowned at his son.

"We found a strange object near Ziare and brought it into the ship. No one could cut it or even read the inscription that was written all over the metallic shell. Tony and I were on watch and the girl's thought that the thing was scary looking, so Tony walked over to it and banged on it to prove that it was perfectly harmless. The next thing we know this thing begins cracking like an eggshell. So the four of us sealed it off in the bay and went to observe what was happening from the observation deck. I hit the ships alarm and Admiral Grant came to see why we'd hit the alarm. This thing is huge and shoots energy from his fingers. He blew open the bay doors and the Observation Deck collapsed. The Admiral fell to his death and we were barely hanging from the railing, but decided that this thing was not going to get his hands on Voltron one. Tony and I jumped down to the bay floor and played a game of cat and mouse with him, while the girls helped evacuate the ship. Khan and his friends got loose and went after the girls, but they made it back to us and just in time as the shuttle carrying the rest of our team landed in the bay. We just barely made it out of the landing bay with our lives." He filled them in on the entire story of what had happened.

"All that matters is that you made it back here in one piece." Jeff looked over at Drew. "And you acted selflessly without even a moment's hesitation."

"Selflessly and for what Uncle Jeff? They destroyed an entire planet!" Drew snarled trying to blink back the tears burning in his eyes.

"That was not our fault Andrew! We saved lives today and that counts for something!" Philly narrowed her eyes at him.

Andy and Eric finally made themselves known. "Come here little brother." Andy held out her arms to him.

Drew rolled his eyes in defeat, but went over to Andy. "I can explain what happened…" He started to say something, but found himself being hugged by his sister. "Aren't you angry about this?" He frowned down at her.

"Yes I am, but this isn't yours or anyone's fault...Since when are you taller than me?" She frowned.

"Weird isn't it?" He grinned.

"Aren't you out of uniform?" Jeff eyed what she was wearing.

"Eric is still Galaxy Garrison. I happen to be on vacation." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are a Galaxy Garrison Captain, so I expect you to be in uniform." Felicia returned her look back at her with one of her own.

"I resigned a long time ago, right after Khan showed up!" She snarled.

"Sorry darling, but it went to your grandfather and was destroyed when his armada blew up." Eric reminded her of that little fact.

"That uniform is so not me and its hot outside. I like what I'm wearing it's cool and comfortable." She pouted at them but saw that they weren't going to give on this particular detail so she gave in. "Fine I will wear it, but I can be a real bitch when I'm forced to do something that I don't want to do!" She stomped out of the room.

"That was way too easy." Keith and Eric replied in unison.

"No that was my daughter." Allura smiled at them. "She won't be forced into anything, so don't' be surprised if she does something to make the uniform more to her liking. Now as for you Andrew go and get your brother and bring him back to us." She ordered her son.

"Sure Mom, but he's really upset about this." He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Come on Pippa let's go find them.

-------------------------------------------

Andy stalked down the corridor until she reached the room where they created the uniforms. She called up the program on the computer and began to design her own style of uniform. At least it was standard for all female officers to wear royal blue uniforms with gold piping, instead of the horrible blue-gray, army green, or pure white dress uniforms. She started with the skirt and added a thigh high slit along the side of the ultra straight skirt. Then she went to work on the top of the uniform and designed it so that the cut of the uniform flattered her figure and that it was comfortable to wear. "Perfect." She smiled as she looked over the final product.

"What have you done to that uniform?!"" Angelica gasped in horror.

"I altered it Angelica. Do you have a problem with that?" Andy challenged her with her eyes.

"As a matter of fact I do! Andromeda Marie Lawson! It is a matter of pride to wear that uniform and you've destroyed it!"

"Listen Commander Angelica Elizabeth Sinclair! I don't care what you think! I have been in the field since I was fourteen and have faced the universes worst and only lost once! I get the job done when it's needed and it has nothing to do with pride, protocol, or fabric!!" Andy snarled at her.

"You are a spoiled stuck up Princess, who dishonors the Galaxy Garrison every chance that you get!" Angel was not about to back down.

"I've beaten you at everything Angelica and I did that when I was fourteen and you were sixteen, so do yourself a favor and don't push me! I am having a very bad day!!" She was about to take all her frustrations out on her old arch rival.

"What's wrong princess can't get your way today or did you and Eric have a fight?"

"I won't allow you to get to me Angelica! I won! I got Eric and you didn't! I bet that seeing us happy with children is making you so jealous that you want to claw my eyes out!" She lashed back.

"I have better things to do than play house!"

"It keeps me warm at night, but then nothing could ever warm the Ice Queen not even Derek!"

Angelica's temper flared even more. "I can have any man that I want Andromeda! I don't need someone to hold me on a leash!"

"Leash!? Why you…" Andy launched herself at Angelica and the two of them went at it in a major catfight. "I have a husband who can save the universe, make love to me, give me three wonderful children, be a perfect father, and my best friend! If that is what you call being leashed then I wouldn't have it any other way!! I feel sorry for you Angelica, because by closing Derek out of your life you happen to be missing out on something wonderful!" She stopped fighting her rival, stalked over to grab her new uniforms and left the room.

Angelica chased after her. "I don't want your pity! Little Miss Perfect Princess!" She went to attack her again.

Andy dropped her uniforms, blocked every one of her moves, and then reversed one on her, so that she had Angel's arm bent behind her back. "I said not to push me Angelica!" She applied even more pressure to her arm.

"Go ahead and break it Andy!"

"My Aunt and Uncle and their family were blown sky high with planet Ziare! Khan is loose along with Rand, Shaitan, and Kari! Now I have to wear this and deal with your petty jealousy!! The hell with you Angelica! You aren't worth it anymore!" Andy reversed the hold that she had on Angel's arm and sent her flying down the corridor.

-------------------------------------------

"Fawn is at home resting. Her parents are due to arrive in four hours and now my father's wrath. This is turning out to be a red letter day." Kane sat down in his seat.

Derek read the report on Saurian aloud to the others. "Saurian is part of a legend that dates back over three thousand years. He conquered the three galaxies in his reign; however the three Voltron's combined with Arus and Zaire's rulers managed to take him down. He wasn't known for destroying whole planets just conquering them."

"So we can assume that Khan wasn't happy about being sent to prison and decided to take his anger out on Zaire." Jeff growled.

"He destroyed everyone in Grandfather's armada just to teach me a lesson." Andy was dressed in her new uniform, even her hair was braided according to the dress code.

"Told you so." Allura grinned at the others then nodded at her daughter in approval.

"I like the way you improved the uniform." Felicia winked at her.

"Thank you Aunt Felicia. Is everyone happy now?" She arched a brow at the others.

"Let's just say that this new look is definitely more you." Eric who was dressed in his whites walked over to take her to her seat.

"I still think that its skill and intelligence and not looks or uniforms that makes a good Galaxy Garrison officer.

"The point of a uniform is to be able to actually get some work done. Not have every male in the room distracted by what you're wearing." Keith rolled his eyes at her.

"Andy could wear a paper bag and still distract people." Eric smirked.

"An officer should be allowed to wear a more comfortable and flattering uniform and any male staring at a superior officer could find that male on report." Andy was in full princess mode. "Did any of you have the brains to contact Uncle Rohan and ask for information on this Saurian?" Andy arched a brow at them.

"Actually no…we kind of…forgot his age difference." Eric had never felt so stupid in his entire life.

Andy got up and walked over to the computer consul. She slipped a small laser card through a beam and E's face appeared on the large screen.

_"I hope that this is urgent!"_ E glared at her.

"Leave Rora alone Einstein!" Andy snapped.

_"I was winning in a chess game against Hal."_ E pouted.

"I need you to search all known data-banks for information on a creature known as Saurian." She snarled at her cyber creation.

_"Would you like a visual oh patient one!" _He snarled back.

"Yes E that would be very helpful." Andy sighed.

_"Saurian, height 7 feet 10 inches tall, hair color flaming orange, eye color glowing red, complexion gray, features humanoid with talon like hands, location hidden planet, condition under sleep spell for over three thousand years, and lastly he has extreme mental powers and the natural ability to shoot energy from his hands."_ E smiled at his mistress. _"Was that to your liking mistress?"_

"Amazing." Mark and Felicia had never seen E before.

"Thank you Einstein. Does everyone there know about Ziare?" She asked softly.

_"Yes…its very quiet in the castle today. Your grandparents are with Shawn and Lilly at your home, while the rest of the family is all over at Darian's_" He solemnly reported. "_I am so very sorry mistress."_

"Thank you Einstein…" Andy blinked back the tears that were threatening to overcome her again. "Will you please connect me to Uncle Rohan's castle now?"

_"At once."_ He did as she asked and Darian's concerned image appeared on the screen.

"I've felt your rage clear across the two galaxies little blossom. I am so sorry." He growled softly.

Keith now stood next to his daughter. "How are the others?"

"Cassie is in shock. Myria is curled up by the fire. Lance is outside shooting at targets. Patrick is in my lab, the kids are outside playing in the courtyard, your parents, Lilly and Shawn are at Andy's home, Nate, Ariel, Alex, Chris, Jace, Christy, Matt, and Jenna are manning things in the castle. Who did this and Why?!" Darian wanted answers just like the rest of them did.

"Khan and a new ally named Saurian." Andy answered bitterly.

"Not possible Saurian is still sleeping inside the core of a dead planet." Darian frowned.

"Not anymore he isn't. Something happened and now he's awake." Keith growled.

"It's going to take Derek, Kane, Eric, Allana, Myria, Keith, Andy, and myself to stop him." Darian frowned. "And that's if we are lucky enough to actually catch him off guard. If only Michael was about ten years older he could take him on all by himself."

Andy did not like hearing her baby being anywhere near any kind of fighting and ended the call. "Not at ten or sixteen Michael isn't going to fight!!" She snarled. "I've been at this for years now and I am tried of being hurt both mentally and physically and hunted for my children or because of who I am!" With that said she stalked out of the room.

"Just what we needed a royal temper tantrum." Angel rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You try withstanding everything that she's gone through and then say something like that!" Eric glared murderously at Angel and then got up to go after Andy.

"That is enough Commander Sinclair!" Derek snarled at her.

"SHE IS A SPOILED BRAT! WHO ALWAYS GETS HER WAY!!" Angelica shouted at Derek.

"I said that is enough Angelica and I meant it!!" Derek was close to seriously losing it.

"I refuse to believe that the far universe rests on Andy's shoulders!!" Angel wasn't about to stop.

"HER LIFE EVER SINCE SHE WAS A CHILD HAS CONSISTED OF BEING KIDNAPPED, NEARLY RAPED, AND SHE HAS SEEN DEATH MORE TIMES THAN I HAVE! SHE WAS HUNTED DOWN, BECAUSE SHE WAS CARRYING MK! SHE ALMOST LOST HIM, BECAUSE SOME MANIAC WANTED BOTH HER AND HER SON'S SOULS!! SHE ALSO LOST A HAND TO KHAN, HAD A MISCARRIAGE BECAUSE OF BEING BRUTALLY WHIPPED BY SHAITAN, AND I AM JUST GETTING STARTED!!" Keith roared at Angel.

"She's also what your brother calls a Homo-superior human being, uses over 90 of her brain, and can really cause you great pain without even lifting a finger. So I would watch what I say if I were you. You and Andy are grown women and you are acting as if you're a teenager and she's your main rival! News flash Angel! She won! Now just swallow your pride and try and get along with her or else! Do you understand me Commander Sinclair!!!?" Derek dared her to keep this up.

Angelica only glared at him.

"COMMANDER YOU ARE DISMISSED! I WANT YOU TO GO HOME AND COOL OFF! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR RIVALRY WITH CAPTAIN ANDROMEDA LAWSON TO CONFLICT WITH YOUR DUTIES AM I CLEAR COMMANDER!" Jeff roared at her.

"Yes sir!" Angel saluted Jeff and then stalked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

(The Explorer)

Sheena was lost in what seemed to be an endless dark void and found that she liked the comfort that the darkness gave her. "Let someone else live! I don't want to live without Hunk and my kids!!"

Dark evil laughter echoed around her. "You weak little fool! That brat Andromeda cast us away and you let her! You deserved to lose your husband and children!!" It taunted her.

"No!! That's not true! I tried to kill her and she let me stay with my family!! For once I was truly happy and at peace!!" .

"They were killed because of big brothers obsession with her!!" The voice snarled.

"Leave me alone!!!" Sheena tried to black out the voice.

"Never again I will emerge and you will be locked away like I was all those years ago!" Sheena was now staring at a darker version of herself.

"No you can't!!! I won't let you…." Sheena was cast into the dark endless void of her subconscious.

"Look out everyone because Leila is finally back in control!" Her darker half shouted.

Leila awakened to find herself in bed. She threw back the covers and went to see her refection. "WHAT?! No Black?! And this red hair has to go! Sheena had absolutely no sense of style!" She plucked at the red material of her suit. "And this long hair just gets in the way!" She left in search of some decent clothes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Khan contacted Draken and Marisa's ship. "Are you two developing a death wish? Kane and Fawn are to be left alone!" He snarled at Drake's image on his screen.

"We want our daughter back!" Marisa snapped.

"THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN MARISA. FAWN DOESN'T NEED THAT KIND OF STRESS! SHE HAPPENS TO BE CARRYING MY FIRST GRANDCHILD!" He roared. "LOOK YOU TWO I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR MORE ANY MORE DEFIANCE! I DESTROYED AN ENTIRE PLANET! I CAN EASILY DISPOSE OF THE TWO OF YOU!" He activated the self-destruct system in their ship. "You have one minute to make up your mind."

Drake and Marisa didn't make him wait long. "We agree and we will do whatever you think is best."

"I thought that you would see things my way." He turned off the timer. "I think I will let Fawn decide your fate. It's only fair seeing as you abandoned her."

-----------------------------------------------------

Saurian was amazed at how far advanced the humans had become. "Voltron has been split…excellent. There are a group of Arusian's single handedly keep the peace over the far universe? I see that my ally is not always on the winning side. He has a weakness for this princess Andromeda of the House of Lions. I think I shall take advantage of that." He continued to study the screen, as he rifled through The Explorers computer archives.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere on the Explorer)

Leila had changed her hair color to midnight black, but found that something in her wouldn't let her cut her hair. She took off her wedding rings and had the computer change them into a wicked looking pirate's ring. "Perfect." She smiled. Then had the computer create something more her style. "After this I have a man to hunt down and reclaim as mine again and his pesky wife to dispose of."

Meanwhile Rand wasn't happy to find that she wasn't in her room. "Shit! I knew that she wouldn't stay put!" He snarled.

"Lose something?" Kari stood in the doorway.

"Go away Kari! I'm busy!" Rand snarled.

"Answer the question." Kari stalked into the room.

"Sheena's gone!" He glared at her.

"Good riddance. She should have died with her family." She smirked.

"I should have heeded Khan's advice and left you on the planet." He muttered under his breath.

"I agree she's more dead weight than Sheena was." Leila glared at Kari.

"Who the hell are you?" Kari snapped.

"I'm your worst nightmare. You could say that Sheena died with the planet and Leila her darker more deliciously evil side has emerged in her place." She shoved Kari out of her way and entered the room.

"Nice touch." Rand drank in the sight of this completely different side of Sheena.

"I made it from Sheena's tasteless wedding rings." She frowned. "I prefer much deadlier men in my bed." She eyed him like a huntress eyes her prey.

"Back off Bitch! He's taken!" Kari got between her and Rand.

"He wants me. I can feel it. He has always only had eyes for me." Leila's eyes never left Rand's. "I don't share what happens to be mine. Don't take this personally, but you aren't needed anymore." She fired her phaser at Kari and shot her. "No hard feelings. Kari." in seconds there was nothing left of where Kari had stood.

Rand eyed her warily.

This was not Sheena. It was someone totally opposite from her.

"What happened to Sheena?"

Leila glared at him. "I killed her."

"How?" Rand frowned.

"It was quite simple. Sheena didn't want to live anymore and I took control. I shoved her away so deep inside my subconscious that she will never escape." She smiled evilly.

"Why the new name?"

"It means darkness and I happen to be a dark dweller. I care only for myself and I loathe anyone who tries to stop me." She studied her blood red fingernails, as she answered his questions.

"Why the new look?"

"This is becoming really tiresome!" She snarled.

"Answer the question!"

Leila rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "I love black and I happen to prefer tight fitting clothes to Sheena's tasteless ones. You are boring me perhaps your little brother would be better company." She went to leave the room.

Rand grabbed hold of her arm. "Why did you kill Kari?"

"She was my replacement and a terrible failure. She bore you two traitorous children and slept with anything that moved. She was never your equal Rand, so I disposed of her." Leila glared defiantly up at him.

"Sheena was my soul mate and you killed her." He snarled down at her.

"That isn't true Rand. Sheena was the good side of me and had to be taken care of, but I am still that same girl who you destroyed at the tender age of sixteen. I think like you, crave power like you, and want to crush Arus's royal family under my spiked heel." She ran a fingernail up his chest.

Rand crushed his mouth down against her own. "I also take what I want."

"I get what I want." She deepened the kiss and the two of them fell back onto the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Earth)

Andy sat on the deserted beach bawling her eyes out.

Tony and Drew were sitting on the rocks of the pier throwing stones across the calm sea, as they tried to gather enough courage to go over to their older sister.

"She never cries like this." Tony frowned at Drew.

Drew got up off of his rock and headed down the pier towards his sister. "She puts up a good act around all of us. She needs Eric." He growled.

Tony followed his twin. "He's probably still at the base with the others. He should be with Andy! The hell with Saurian and the others! Our sister is having an emotional breakdown!"

"We'll see to our sister Tony, for once she can lean on us." Drew made his way down the beach.

Andy sensed them and became even more upset. She needed time alone to think. "I'm fine little brothers." She glared up at them with her wet tear streaked face.

"Try lying to someone who didn't grow up around you." Drew glared down at her.

"I need some space." She hissed at them.

"You need someone to lean on." Tony sat down next to her on the sand and pulled her into his arms.

"For once let us be the strong ones and you just cry on our shoulders for a while." Drew sat down on the other side of her.

"I wanted to make things right with Sheena... She sobbed. "How could he do this to me? Why didn't he take his fury out on me, instead of the planet of Ziare?"

Andrew felt tears running down his face. "Let it go Andy…this wasn't your fault."

"He killed grandfather to teach me a lesson!! This is just lesson number five!!" She pulled away from them and took off running down the beach.

"Andy wait!! Come back here!!"

"I wish that grandfather were here he'd know what to do." Tony snarled in frustration.

"That's it Tony." Drew frowned at his twin. "This opened old wounds that she's never faced about Grandfather's death."

"Angelica isn't helping by jumping down her throat all the time." Tony snarled in frustration.

"Let's go find the girls. I really need to hold Pippa right now." Drew sprang to his feet and they took off towards the base.

--------------------------------------------------

(The Explorer)

Khan went to check on Sheena only to find that the lock to her quarters had been disabled. "What the Hell!!" He snarled and began pounding on the door. "Open this door now Sheena!!!"

:Go away big brother!! I'm busy!!: She stalked over to the door.

Khan slammed a kick into the door. :Open this door or I will blast it open!!:

"What do you want Khan? I don't wish to be disturbed right now." The door to the room slid open.

"Sheena?" Khan gaped at the raven haired woman standing in the doorway with a sheet wrapped around her in shock.

"No big brother Sheena's gone. I'm Leila her evil half and you are interrupting my fun." She glared at him.

Khan glanced over her shoulder and saw who was in his sister's bed. "Rand!!! I warned you what would happen if you ever touched her again!!"

"Back off Khan. I'm a big girl with a short temper and right now I want to get back to my fun." She pushed him back into the corridor and then shut the door in his face.

"Blowing up that planet might not have been one of my better ideas that girl is a loose cannon now." Khan stalked down the corridor and headed for the bridge.

--------------------------------------------------

(Earth)

Michael walked out onto the deck. "Momma?" He called to his mother.

Allison toddled after him. "Mikey…no go." She whimpered.

Eric, who had been watching Andy from the deck, glanced over at his intruders. "I thought I told you that you were supposed to be napping." He frowned down at his son.

"Momma sad Daddy…I no can sleep." He blinked up at his father.

"Did you spring Allison from her crib?" Eric reached down and scooped Allison up into his arms.

"I no want Ally to cry." He pouted.

"Allison is supposed to be napping and so are you young man. So march your little feet back to bed, while I settle Ally back into her crib." He pointed to the screen door.

"You mean Daddy!!!" Michael began to throw a tantrum.

"Don't you start with me!! Michael Keith!!" He glared at his son.

Michael began to cry. "I want Momma!" He wailed.

Allison saw that Michael was upset and started crying to.

Eric marched into the house grabbed a bottle from the counter and set her back in her crib. "Allison you're okay now drink your bottle." He then stalked back to the deck to get Michael. His sobs were calming to hiccup's.

Andy climbed up the deck stairs. "Why is he so upset?" She frowned at Eric when her son ran into her arms.

"Because I caught him sneaking out to find you and little Allison was following after him." Eric answered quietly.

"Michael you were supposed to be napping." Andy frowned down at her son.

"You and Daddy loud! I no can sleep!" He frowned.

"Just use the fun game that your Uncle Darian taught you." Eric now understood the problem.

"I try Daddy…It no work." Michael was now able to fall asleep.

"Then your Daddy and I will try to keep our feelings under control." Andy smiled down at him, but he was fast asleep. "Put him to bed and then meet me on the beach." She handed him to Eric and walked back down the stairs.

Eric walked back into the house and found Fawn munching on a pickle. "You okay Fawn?" He asked softly.

"As well as I can be under the circumstances, relax Eric I'm fine. Go to Dromi. I'll watch over the babies. The twins are at Kane's Mom's; they wanted to go play with Timmy and Ryan." Fawn pushed Eric towards the door after taking Michael out of his arms.

--------------------------------------------------

Andy sat on the beach and stared out at the sea. "I know how to defeat our new enemy." She had been trying to think of a way to stop this new bad guy and it always came back to one single solution.

"How? This guy is way to powerful." Eric sat down behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll use the special poison that was only found on my father's home planet." She was deadly serious.

"How do you purpose we do that it was lost when the planet blew up." Eric frowned.

"I have some weapons that still contain the poison on them in my weapons case in Jetta. It's taken years, but I've made myself immune to the poison, so if I have to risk its effecting me I'll only fall into a deep sleep." She explained her plan.

Eric turned her around, so that she was looking at him. "What else have you been up to that I don't know about?" He was not at all happy with her.

"You're immune too." She winced when he glared murderously down at her.

"YOU'VE BEEN POISONING ME TOO!!" He roared. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO WORK!!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!!"

Andy blinked innocently up at her lion. "Ash supervised the whole thing, so I had very good back up."

"Who else Andromeda Marie Lawson?" He snarled.

"No one else just us and maybe Michael." She whimpered. "We've been immune since before Michael was born."

"Why baby? Why take such drastic measures?" He forced himself to calm down.

Andy became very quiet. "I never want to lose you Eric and all of those things kept happening to me…to us…and I've been having horrible nightmares about Khan killing you and all of my family." She broke down into tears.

"Why didn't you tell me? Was that why you needed to see Sheena?" He rocked her in his arms.

"Yes…(Sob)… I had this horrible dream just before we left. I saw a woman almost identical to Sheena only with midnight black hair...only this version was pure evil…" Andy shivered as she remembered her dream. "She was laughing at me and taunting me about killing Sheena and creating her in her place."

"Andy if this was bothering you so much then why did you hide it from me? I want know when you're upset. It hurts when you keep something from me." Eric pulled away from her and took off running down the beach.

"Eric!! Wait!! I didn't mean to…this is just great!!!" Andy ran into the ocean to swim off some of her frustration.

--------------------------------------------------

Angelica was feeling restless and had decided to go for a walk. "Wonderful! I've walked all the way to Derek's and if that isn't bad enough right up to his front door." She muttered to herself.

The front door opened and there stood Derek fresh from his shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Hello Angelica." He smiled at her. "Come in I've been expecting you." He moved so that she could enter his home.

Angelica couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Derek this isn't…What I mean is that I stopped here to rest and then I'm going back to home." She seemed to be rooted to where she was standing.

Derek used her fear to his advantage and pulled her into the house. "See Angel, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He kissed her on the top of her head. "Dinner is almost ready. Feel free to use the shower in the guestroom to freshen up." He went to go dress for dinner.

Teddy and Bear followed after her as she wandered towards the guestroom. There was a beautiful red strapless crushed velvet gown lying across the bed. "I'm beginning to smell a rat." She frowned down at her two furry companions, as she closed the bedroom door. "Your master is planning something isn't he?"

Teddy and Bear blinked innocently up at her.

"Need any help washing your back Angel?" He called to her through the door.

Angelica jumped in surprise, bolted into the bathroom, and locked the door. "No I'm fine!" She turned on the shower.

Derek didn't hear her and went to make sure that she was okay. "Angel? You okay?" He looked into the room only to find her dress still on the bed and the cubs wrestling on the carpet. "Let's go guys. Let's give her some privacy." He could hear the water running from the shower, held back the urge to join her, and closed the bedroom door.

Angelica finished her shower, peeked into the room, raced to the bedroom door, and locked it. "It isn't like this is your first time, but this is different and it's scaring you." She muttered to herself, as she began to towel dry her hair. "He called to me somehow and I was drawn to him." She saw that there were matching undergarments to go along with the gown and began dressing for dinner.

--------------------------------------------------

(The Explorer)

Saurian was curious about Arus's new protectors and the princess that Khan seemed to be so obsessed with. "My old foes future generations have been busy while I was sleeping." He mused.

"They are all very lethal Saurian. They don't need Voltron to defeat their enemies anymore. The princess and her prince are an unbeatable team." Shaitan briefed him. "There's immense power under her beautiful shell."

"She is also the only female that I want by my side as my queen." Khan walked onto the main bridge.

"She's a mere human…What makes her any different than the others?" Saurian growled.

"No she is Arusian and they are not mere humans. Her father was born on Ziare whose people are known for their mental abilities and ancient fighting techniques." Shaitan explained.

"She has a very strong will, is highly intelligent, uses almost 100 percent of her mind, and is lethal. Her husband is her equal, and her father freed the galaxies and has kept the peace for years." Khan growled.

"Does she have any siblings?" He frowned.

"She is a triplet, so she has two twin sisters, has twin brothers, and a little sister." Shaitan answered his question.

"I believe her brothers and I have already met. Where is the rest of her family?" Saurian had quite a few enemies to take care of.

"Alexandra and Ariel are on Arus and so is Lilly. Anthony and Andrew are on Earth, as are their parents the King and Queen of Arus. Andromeda and her family are also on Earth as well as my son." Shaitan wasn't so sure that he trusted their new ally.

"Perfect! I'll deal with the ones on Earth and then take care of the rest of them on Arus." Saurian smiled evilly.

--------------------------------------------------

(Earth)

Andy swam the length of the beach as she matched Eric's running stride on the sand, but would dive under the water whenever Eric would glance her way. She continued to do this for some time only this time when she looked over at the beach Eric wasn't there anymore. "Where did he disappear to?" She frowned.

Eric had decided to go fishing for his reluctant mermaid and was silently swimming towards her.** 'Where do you think I went darling?'** He purred in her mind.

Andy scanned the water, but saw nothing. "This isn't funny Eric!" She shouted.

'**I'm not laughing dearest.'** He growled back.

"Eric! I'm not in the mood for…" She began to shouting at him once more only to find herself being pulled under the water by strong arms and was instantly kissed by her husband.

"Shall we make mad passionate love here or on the beach?" He grinned down at her when they finally surfaced for air.

--------------------------------------------------

Angelica walked into the walk in closet, opened some of the built in drawers, and discovering piles of neatly folded lingerie with all her favorite colors, and silk stockings to match. "I don't believe this!" She panicked, as she saw what else was in the closet. There were several dresses all one of a kind originals that she'd been dying to buy, as well as various other outfits. "What is this guy a walking bank?" She glanced down at the rows of matching shoes and accessories. Angel snatched up a red raw silk scarf and red velvet high-heeled slingbacks, before sliding the closet door shut and stalking over to the bureau. "What's in here jewels?" She opened up the antique jewelry case that was sitting on the bureau and revealed emeralds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and many other rare jewels set in the most beautiful jewelry that she had ever seen.

Derek easily managed to open the lock on her door and walked inside the room. "Are you okay Angelica?" He took in the view of her in the gown, as she stared down into the jewelry case. He walked up behind her. "Allow me." He growled into her ear and finished zipping her into the gown.

Angelica jumped in surprise and whirled around to stare at him. "How did you get all of these things? The clothes, dresses, and shoes all in my size...all of that jewelry?" She was so confused and it didn't help matters any that he looked devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo.

Derek smiled down at her. "I was exploring the city and our heartlink helped me make most of the decisions. Why? Don't you like them?" He kissed her on the nose. "And as for the jewelry, well, that's only some of it and its all mine. Money to me has always been a given and I wanted to buy you something and just couldn't make up my mind."

Angelica frowned up at him. "Are you saying that you are some sort of wealthy tycoon?"

Derek grinned at her and shook his head. "I'd just graduated from the academy and returned home just before my parent's newest ally had arrived. His name was Khan. Two ruling families Fawn's grandparents and my family governed the planet. I contacted General Edward's and became an instant covert agent. That jewelry belonged to my mother. I set it there to show you how much you mean to me." He bent down and softy brushed his lips against her own.

Angelica felt all of her defenses crumble. "I'm sorry I didn't know. All of this is wonderful, but why give them to me?"

Derek ushered her out of the room, towards the dinning room, and the candlelit table set for two. "Because I love you and what's mine is yours." He pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"We barely know each other…how do you know that it isn't lust that you feel towards me?" She was desperately trying to regain control of the situation.

"When you hurt yourself in the holo-suite was the first clue. I felt your pain, as if it were my own, and when you knocked me out in my office you complained of an instant headache. Angel, everyone in the universe has a soul mate someone who you share this unbreakable bond with." He tried to get her to understand. **'Someone to share your pain, your joy, and your sorrow with for all eternity.'**

Angelica felt his feelings coursing through her and they weren't even touching. "Is that why I keep coming to you like this? Because you are my life mate?" She was still confused by all of what was happening to her.

"Let's see…Your favorite meal is homemade lasagna with freshly made garlic bread, and white wine to clear the palette. You adore anything chocolate as do I, and like to indulge yourself with expensive clothes and lacy lingerie." He chuckled when she continued to gape at him in shock and fed her a bite of lasagna.

Angel closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of perfectly prepared lasagna exploding against her taste buds. "How can you know so much about me? You know my deepest darkest secrets, not even my family knows what you know." She downed her wine in one gulp.

Derek closed his eyes and opened the link between them even more. **'Relax love, you and I are heart linked. I know everything about you.'**

Angel relaxed her mind and let herself enter Derek's mind and began to view his inner most secrets. Derek's eyes were no longer closed and aquamarine eyes met emerald green ones, as she continued to explore his mind. "This is so weird…it's like viewing a home movie."

Derek chuckled in amusement and ate while she continued to explore his mind. He fed her every other bite of his lasagna. "I can also freeze people with a mere suggestion, can cause a weaker mind to feel intense pain, and can do many other things with my mind." He explained.

"You haven't always been a good guy have you?" She frowned at him.

"No I wasn't. I was entangled in Khan's web of power for a while until Andy made me see the light by beating the crap out of me for caging Shadow and damaging her favorite sword." He remembered that day rather fondly. "After that I was in chocolate and junk food heaven."

"Why junk food?" Angel laughed.

"Because Khan hated anything that wasn't healthy for you, so I suffered for years without my junk food. I agreed to help Andy on the condition that she supply me with sweets." He grinned. "Although, I'd give up chocolate for you." He all but purred at her.

"We can't have that now can we, after all chocolate is my secret love." She leaned over and kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------

Andy had a very bad feeling that everything was about to go from bad to worse, so she didn't give Eric an answer to his question. "Khan's here Eric we have to get to the Narnia." She tried to wriggle out of his arms.

Eric frowned down at his wife. "Earth has a dome around it. They can't blow it away." He reminded her.

"They also have the Explorer and the access codes!" Andy finally managed to get free of him and swam towards the shore.

"Andy? Where the hell are you going?" Eric swam after her.

"I refuse to allow them to blow up this planet!" She snarled.

"But how do you know that they're even here?" Eric snarled in frustration.

'**Because Khan just gave me an ultimatum! I have one hour to get to the Explorer or this planet has the same fate as Ziare.'** She ran for the base, not caring that she was still only dressed in her bikini.

'**Get back here Andromeda! You can't go to the base in that!'** Eric chased after her.

Andy raced passed her brothers, as she headed for the hovercraft that she needed to get to the Narnia. She didn't even notice that she was causing the men on the base to drop everything and stare at her.

"What the hell!?" The twins glared at the men who were attempting to follow their scantily clad sister.

"Can't explain…there isn't any time!" Andy shouted at them.

"Get back to your duties now!!" The twins snarled at the gang of uniformed soldiers.

Eric wasn't at all pleased with them either. "ALL OF YOU ARE ON REPORT FOR OGLING A SENIOR OFFICER AND MY WIFE!" He roared at them. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!" He raced down the dock only to find that Andy had already taken the hovercraft. "Tony find Derek and tell him that Andy just went to give herself up to Khan in order to save this planet! Drew find your father and the rest of the gang and tell them the situation! I have to go talk some sense into my wife!" Eric ordered the twins.

"We're on it Eric!" They took off to do as they were told.

------------------------------------------------

Andy raced into the ship and headed straight to her and Eric's quarters. "I've got a surprise for you Khan." She threw her usual toys and cyber armor into duffel, but reached for one of her official princess gowns and all the royal finery that went with it. When she was finished she looked like a very proper crowned princess and not a bit like she usually dressed when she went to face Khan. She placed a tiny ear-bud in her earring and finished off the outfit by draping her hooded red velvet cape around her shoulders. "Perfect." She grabbed the duffel and headed for Jetta.

Eric had gone to get Shadow and was waiting for her next to Jetta. "This is your plan?" He frowned at her.

"He's expecting the real Andromeda…the lethal weapon. I'm also a crowned princess and the future Queen of Arus, so I'm just showing him a rarely used side of my personality." She explained why she was wearing what she was wearing.

"This isn't a good idea darling, but if you're going to go through with this then take Shadow with you." Eric pulled her to him for a nice long kiss. **'And remember that we have some unfinished business to take care of.' **He deepened the kiss until she was clinging to him.

'**Here take this…I'm wearing our Mic…so that we can still keep in touch with each other.'** She handed him a tiny ear-bud and then her and Shadow entered Jetta. **'I Love you Lion and I expect you to follow my every move and as soon as possible.'**

Eric watched Jetta leave the landing bay. **'I'm right with you baby.'** He headed for his their quarters to get his gear.

--------------------------------------------------

Derek and Angelica had finished dinner and were snuggling next to what looked like a roaring fire, only it was a hologram that was used in place of an actual fire. They'd piled pillows on the faux-fur rug and were enjoying exploring their new relationship further. Angel was working on his shirt and tie, and he his hands sought the zipper of her dress.

Derek wasn't in the mood to hear someone pounding on his front door and ignored his visitor. "Ignore it." He growled in Angel's ear.

"I agree maybe they'll take the hint and go away." She raked her nails up his back.

Tony didn't have time to keep pounding on the door; his sister was going up to the face that thing on the Explorer. He did the only thing he could do and kicked the door open.

"Derek!? We've got major trouble!" He headed for the living room and found them in a very awkward position. "Oh Shit!!! I am so sorry about this…I mean I thought that you were alone!" The teen blushed turning around, so that he was no longer facing him. "Khan wanted Andy to surrender or the Earth would become target number two."

Derek wasn't at all happy about this news. "Where the hell was Eric?" He snarled.

"He was chasing after her, but then they talked and he's forming a plan with Dad and Uncle Jeff." He'd never seen Derek angry and didn't know what to expect.

"WHAT IS IT WITH HER!!!!?" Angelica jumped to her feet and stalked to the guestroom to change.

"Sorry about this Derek…" Tony winced as a vase hit the wall in the other room. "What's with Angelica? Why does she hate my sis so much?""

"Angel and your sister go way back. In fact they happen to be old rivals." Derek walked out of the living room and headed for the den. "Follow me kid. I think we're going to need some of the new equipment that Andy and I worked on while I was still recuperating on Arus." He walked over to one of the walls that slid open to reveal his secret arsenal and the new prototype cyber armor.

"Wow Derek these are awesome." Tony grinned.

"Thanks Kid." He took two of the cyber suits then grinned at Tony. "Yours is first one on the left." He headed out of the room to go check on Angel.

Angelica was sitting on the bed fuming. "I finally find mister right and Andy ruins it for me again!"

Derek walked into the guestroom. "We have all the time in the world to get to know each other Angelica, but now we have a job to do and I have a friend to save." He stripped off his suit.

"How did you get this?" Angel could see the scars of his back.

"Khan broke my back, Max put me back together, and Andy forced me to walk again by giving me a goal to work for." He pulled on his jet-black body suit.

Angelica felt like a fool for being jealous. "I had no idea Derek." She whispered.

Derek turned to glare at her. "I don't want anyone to know Angelica. I refuse to be treated like glass." He stalked over to the walk-in closet and got her a green body suit to put on. " Put this on we need to get going." He snarled tossing the body suit at her.

Angelica knew that she had hurt him by what she had said. "Derek I care for you too much to ever pity you." She let her dress fall to the floor. "I just worry about you facing Khan again!" She stalked over into the walk-in closet and got some fresh under-things. She didn't know what to think now seeing that he didn't, so much as make a move toward her, and here she was walking around the room without a stitch on her.

Derek felt his blood pressure rise, as she continued to stalk around the room with nothing on and didn't give into the urge to pull her into his arms until she had put on some more underwear. "You my love are pure perfection." He purred into her ear. "I'm sorry that I snarled at you, but I'm just not used to having people care enough about me to worry." He turned her in his arms and kissed her.

"Get used to it Major, because I'm here to stay." She pulled out of his arms and went to finishing dressing. "I like this new armor it's like it was made for me."

Derek smiled at her. "I designed all of them that way."

"I'm impressed." She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Good because now we have work to do." They both left the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Fawn had gotten restless at home and decided to walk to the base. She set Allison in her stroller and then let MK walk along side of her. "Let's go find your Uncle Kane. Something is up and I want to know what it is."

Marisa and Draken had just landed off shore and were on their way to collect their daughter. "Look love Falon is baby sitting the princess's little ones." Drake was watching from the shadows.

"Perfect! We'll bring Khan a present. That way he won't be angry about us taking Falon." Marisa walked towards her daughter.

Ashley and Max had been on their way to collect Allison when they spotted Fawn. "You should be resting." Ash frowned.

"I'll be fine, besides the exercise is good for me and the baby."

Michael pointed towards the Narnia. "Momma!"

Max blinked down at him. "No Michael she's at the base, not on the ship."

"You lie!!" MK glared at him. "There go Momma!"

Jetta took off from the Narnia.

"That does it! I'm going to go get some answers. Oh and Eric wants you two to keep an eye on Ryan and the twins." Fawn headed for the main base.

"Let her go Max. She'll be safe with Kane, besides MK wants his parents, and we don't want MK to have a tantrum." Ash hissed into his ear.

"Okay Fawn, but be careful." Max sighed in defeat.

"I'll be fine Max. We are after all on a secret military base in the middle of the Caribbean." Fawn continued on her way. Kane had given her a little beeper to call him if she needed him and it was located on the medallion that Darian had given her.

Michael stopped his chattering and became very quiet. "Aunt Fawn…bad people here." He looked around at the other houses.

"No Michael the bad people are up there." She pointed to the moon still showing in the late afternoon sky.

"NO AUNT FAWN! BAD PEOPLE HERE!"

Fawn looked around them but saw nothing unusual. "There is no one here MK."

Draken and Marisa were standing a few feet from the surface entrance to the base.

"Hello Falon." He growled softly.

Fawn's eyes widened at the sight of the handsome older man and what looked like her carbon copy standing beside him. "My name is Fawn Edwards Hunter. You have me mistaken for someone else." She fingered the medallion around her neck.

Michael glared up at the two strangers. "YOU BAD PEOPLE. NOT WANTED HERE! GO AWAY!"

Marisa bent down next to the small boy. "I don't think so little prince. We just got here and we're not leaving until we've gotten what we came for."

"Aunt Fawn?" MK frowned at her. "She grandma's not yours!"

"Enough Michael…lets go find Kane." She went to walk past her parents.

"I don't think so Falon you are coming with us and so is the little prince." Drake gave her a sedative and Marisa did the same to MK.

"Come Darling we have a ship to catch." Marisa was holding the little boy, Drake had Fawn, and they both transported back to their shuttle.

--------------------------------------------------

"Andy's cat is approaching." Shaitan informed Khan.

"Right on schedule. Is she alone?" Khan growled.

"Yes except for Shadow her ever present guardian." Shaitan frowned.

"So she brought the panther with her did she…?" Khan was not pleased. "She's just full of surprises today."

"This is Captain Andromeda Lawson requesting permission to dock with the Explorer." Andy's voice echoed thorough out the bridge.

"Permission granted Captain." Shaitan answered her.

"Go and greet our guest and her furry friend." Khan ordered Shaitan.

"I'm on my way." Shaitan left the bridge.

"Okay Jetta here goes nothing." Andy reached down to leash her panther.

"_I still don't like this…It feels like a trap to me."_ Jetta growled.

"I know that Jetta, but I don't have a choice. I'll be fine, besides I have a plan." Andy looked down at Shadow. "Shadow I want you to behave no matter what happens."

The airlock was being opened on the Explorer and Shaitan entered Jetta and took in what Andy was wearing. "Hello your highness my don't we look all dressed up this evening."

"Hello Shaitan, how does it feel to murder millions of innocent lives?" She answered coolly.

"I don't claim responsibility for one man's obsession." He glared at her.

"It showed me my proper place in life. I need to focus on my duties, as the heir to the throne, and on my family. I've decided that this fight of ours isn't worth my time anymore." She walked past him and into the Explorer.

Shaitan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You've decided to what?!" He stalked after her.

"I refuse to play the game anymore." She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, "Please try and pay attention it is so tedious to have to repeat myself."

"This is no time for games! Khan isn't in the mood Andromeda!" Shaitan stepped in front of her.

"I assure you sir that this is not a game and address me as your highness and not by my name." She was in full princess mode.

Shaitan decided to play along and went about how he treated any enemy that entered the ship and frisked her for weapons. "Fine Princess if that's the way that you want to play this we will!" He snarled.

Andy gritted her teeth and held back the urge to deck him when he frisked her more than once. "Are you quite finished? I have no weapons!" She glared at him.

Shadow didn't like the way that they were treating his mistress and was baring his teeth at Shaitan.

"Let's go princess Khan is waiting." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the corridor with him.

Shadow gave Shaitan one warning roar to let Andy go.

Shaitan stopped in his tracks and glance down at his leg. Shadow's claw was about to slice into him. "Back off Shadow!"

Andy glared at her cat. "Enough Shadow! You don't know where he's been or what diseases he might have."

"Very funny Princess, but as long as you continue this charade of yours you'll be treated accordingly." He dragged her along with him.

"Khan wouldn't want me damaged." She hissed.

"When Khan sees the new you…he'll make you change your mind."

"You are hurting me!" She acted like a terrified princess.

"Here she is Khan." Shaitan dragged her over to where Khan was standing.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS!! I AM ROYALTY AND DEMAND TO BE TREATED AS SUCH!!" She shouted in outrage.

"Were you in the middle of a formal dinner?" Khan eyed what she was wearing.

"No I happen to be dressed like a proper heir to the throne should be." She glared at him.

"Are you trying to annoy me Andromeda?" He wasn't at all pleased.

Andy blinked innocently up at him. "I have no intention of annoying anyone. You called for me and I came."

"You hate all of this boring diplomacy and everything that goes with it." He ran a finger down her cheek.

Andy kept calm and her mind blank, as she stared back into his emerald green gaze. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I realized my place when you blew up Ziare. Thank you for opening my eyes."

"Why did I blow up that planet?" He growled softly. "It was meant to remind you of how I punish those who betray and defy me." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Andy glared up at him. "You had me kidnapped from my home and took my one-year-old son Khan. You deserved a hell of a lot more than just that slap on your wrist!"

Saurian walked over to them. "Surely that isn't a very proper way for a Princess of the House of Lions to act." He scolded her.

Andy took several steps backwards, as she looked up at Saurian. "I forgot about you Saurian…I'm…in……way over my head this time." She fainted in Shaitan's arms.

--------------------------------------------------

Leila was prowling around in Jetta. "Where's the royal pain?" She frowned at Rand.

"Shaitan probably took her to Khan and it looks like she wasn't dressed in her usual attire." He held up the duffel bag with all her gear in it.

Leila strode out of Jetta. "Let's go find big brother and the brat."

--------------------------------------------------

Kane was talking to Eric when his Wrist-Com started beeping frantically. "WHAT THE HELL!? FAWN'S IN TROUBLE!!" He raced from the room.

"MICHAEL! IF SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO FAWN THEN MICHAEL IS IN DANGER TOO!!" Eric raced after him.

They arrived at the base's underground entrance, but all they found was MK's toy Black Lion laying on the ground.

"SHIT!! THEY TOOK FAWN AND MICHAEL!!!" Eric was in the mood to kill.

"They'll be heading for the Explorer. Andy is gonna kill them when she sees Michael." Kane slammed his fist into a small tree and it fell over.

"Any news?" Derek, Angel, and Tony arrived on the scene.

"They took Fawn and little Michael!" Kane snarled.

"Draken and Marisa were here?!" Derek was not at all pleased with this news.

"That's right and all hell is gonna break loose when Andy sees them or when I get my hands on them!! They drugged Fawn and my son!!" Eric snarled. "Let's go we have work to do!"

Eric and the others went back into the base.

--------------------------------------------------

(The Explorer)

Andy awakened in a room dressed in her black bodysuit instead of her gown. Her duffel lay against the wall and her dress and jewels were stuffed inside it. "Who dressed me?"

"I did." Leila rose from where she was sitting.

Andy squinted at her. "Do I know you? You seem familiar to me?" Andy stretched out her aching muscles.

"You knew my sister Sheena." Leila answered coolly. "Excuse me my deceased sister."

"Sheena only had a brother." Andy frowned at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Leila. Sheena and I were very close." She glared at her.

Andy looked into her eyes and took in her appearance. "Aunt Sheena?" She narrowed her eyes at her Aunt.

"No princess, I'm Leila. I killed Sheena and took her place." She hissed.

"Aunt Sheena was my friend! She never dressed like a two bit tramp!"

Leila slapped her in the face.

"Sheena was a weak minded fool! She should have killed you when she had the chance!" Leila snarled.

"AUNT SHEENA WAS NOT EVIL, BUT YOU ARE!!" Andy shouted at her.

"SHEENA WAS TOSSED AWAY WHEN SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL FRIENDSHIP?" Leila shouted back.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!! I GAVE HER A CHANCE TO BE WITH HER FAMILY AND SHE WAS HAPPY!! FOR ONCE SHE WAS HAPPY!!" Andy did not want to hear any of this.

"And where did her happiness get her? She lost her family in less than five minutes!!" Leila launched an attack at her.

Andy easily blocked her move for move. "Your brother did that! I was on Earth with Fawn!!"

"You are still guilty and the sentence is death!" Leila picked up her sword.

Andy vaulted over her and went for her bag. "Death? Listen old girl don't bite off more than you can chew!" Andy had her Bo staff in her hands.

"Old!! Listen brat!! I trained you and I can take you out!!" Leila paired with her sword.

"Aunt Sheena taught me not you and I beat her when I was eleven, so you don't scare me!" Andy used her metal Bo staff to easily keep her at bay.

"I'm not Sheena and I never play fair." Leila pulled out her brother's whip. "I know how you hate this weapon…especially my brothers whip." She used the whip to disarm Andy.

Andy winced as the whip bit into her hand. "I conquered my fear." She ignored the sting of the whip slashing at the material over her clothing.

"No Andromeda you only say that you're not afraid. Don't you remember how it felt to be tortured by this? What it cost you to lose and all those months that you suffered in pain caused by this weapon." Leila taunted her, as she slashed at Andy with the whip.

Andy saw the memories of that horrible time passing across her eyes. The pain and then finding out what she had lost. "NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU GET TO ME!!!!" Andy screamed, as she held up her arm, so that she could wrench the weapon away from Leila.

:But I am getting to you aren't I princess! It hurts to relive all of that pain again doesn't it!? Feel the pain Andromeda!!!: Leila used her mind to intensify what she was doing to Andy.

Andy held her hands over her ears. :I said get out of my head you heartless bitch!!: The force of her anger brought Leila to her knees. "I'LL FIND AUNT SHEENA IF I HAVE TO RIP HER OUT OF YOU!!!"

Leila reached for some throwing stars and threw them at Andromeda. "I prefer to keep my mind mine."

Andy's eyes had darkened to a shade of dark amber, she held up her hand, and sent the stars flying into the wall and two at Leila. "MICHAEL?!" Andy sprang to her feet and used the fact that Leila was temporally stunned to grab her duffel and vanish. "SOMEONE BROUGHT MY SON AND MY SISTER HERE!"

"GET BACK HER BRAT!! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Leila was not at all happy that two of the stars had marred her face and wanted blood.

--------------------------------------------------

Marisa and Draken docked next to Jetta. "The little prince is so innocent looking isn't He." Marisa held the little boy in her arms.

"Yes as long as he remains asleep." Drake looked down on him. "Remember whose son he is." Fawn was still asleep in her fathers' arms.

Khan was furious with them and was waiting for them just outside the air lock. "I told you to leave her alone!"

Draken motioned to his wife to show him their gift to him. "Show him his gift darling."

Marisa walked over to Khan and placed MK into his arms. "He was with Falon."

Khan looked down at the toddler, who was angrily sucking his thumb in his sleep. "Angry are you, well little man you aren't the only one." He told him softly.

Draken remained calm and showed him no fear. "She is our child and we had a right to take her back."

"You forfeited that chance when you refused to collect her at the tender age of ten." Khan snarled at them. "I personally gave Derek the location and you declined the opportunity to reclaim your child."

Marisa bristled at his tone of voice. "Our life was already set. We had our son by then and had no use for another naive child to look after."

"I may have treated Kane badly, but I never reneged on how he was raised and educated! And now that Fawn has found a new family and is married to my son and is expecting a child…you decide to reclaim her!!! Was it because she married my son or because of her very omni powerful family!?" Khan was about to really lose his temper on them.

Shaitan snatched Michael out of Khan's arms. "Easy kiddo I've got you." Michael squirmed in his arms, but wasn't quite ready to wake up yet.

Khan stalked over to Draken and carefully took Fawn out of his arms. :Feel the pain that you have caused her!!: Khan's command had the two of them on their knees in agony. "Get them out of my sight before I have them thrown out the air lock!" He snarled at his men.

Shaitan followed after him. "We'll have company and very soon. If Dromi senses that these two are here all hell is gonna break lose."

"She's met my sister's darker side. That will keep her off balance for the time being." Khan growled.

Leila stalked towards them. "Who do we have here?" She eyed Fawn and the little prince.

"You know damn well who they are, so can the act Leila…Sheena …or whomever you say you are now!" Shaitan snarled at her.

Michael was now awake and looking around at his surroundings. "Ryan's Daddy?" He frowned up at the man who was holding him.

Shaitan looked down at the toddler. "That's right Michael, I'm Ryan's daddy. Did they hurt you?"

Michael didn't answer him he was to busy looking at Khan and Sheen. "Aunt Sheena?" He frowned at her.

"Sister of Sheena." Leila corrected him.

Michael glared at Khan. "You kill Aunt Sheena and the others! You be bad man!!" He was not happy with where he was. "And you be evil you no be Aunt Sheena's sister!" His eyes held his parents fury and Shaitan was grateful that he was currently unarmed.

MK's snarling at Khan and Leila awakened Fawn. "Where am I?" She whispered hoarsely.

Khan looked down at his daughter-in-law. "On the Explorer, your parents created an untimely family reunion."

Fawn's eyes widened in fear. "Michael!? Where is my nephew!?"

"Aunt Fawn?!" Michael looked around for his Aunt, but Shaitan had him where he really couldn't see her, so he climbed up Shaitan's shoulder. "Aunt Fawn?!"

"Michael! Put me down Khan. I'm not going anywhere." She hissed.

"Where would she go?" Shaitan shrugged his shoulders.

Khan set her down and she raced over to get her nephew. "Are you okay baby?"

Michael clung to his Aunt. "Can go home now?" He frowned.

Khan turned to look at his sister, but Leila had gone off to hunt her prey. "Where to young prince? There is nowhere for you to go." He chuckled at the toddler's determination to get off the ship.

Fawn held MK closer to her. "I haven't tried this in years…Oh well here goes nothing." She threw a silver ball onto the cool steel floor and the two of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Find them you idiot!!!" Khan went to slam his fist into Shaitan's face only to find that Shaitan was one step ahead of him.

Shaitan punched Khan. "You find them!!" He snarled back and then vanished from the corridor.

--------------------------------------------------

Andy slipped her new gold cyber armor over her torn black body suit. "This isn't going to feel very comfortable." She bit down on her lip, as the armor brushed against her wounds. She wanted so much to curl up somewhere and lick her wounds, but she didn't have any time for that, so she closed her eyes, blocked the pain from her mind, and prepared herself for battle. "I need to find that computer, so that I can destroy that new machine and I don't care if I have to destroy this place to do it." She had crawled up into the ships ventilation shaft and was making her way towards the bridge. "E? I need you to give me a layout of the ships ventilation system." She hissed down at her wrist-com where a mini monitor was revealed.

"_Already done mistress and please do be careful._" E was worried about the readings that he was getting about her vitals.

"I always am my friend. I always am." She whispered back.

--------------------------------------------------

Fawn and MK had also decided to hide in the ventilation system. "Well kiddo can you feel your Mommy yet?" She whispered to the toddler.

Michael nodded his head, "Mommy in here." He whispered back.

"I just knew that you were gonna say that and I hate closed in places." She reached down and covered the vent.

"This is fun…we play hide and seeks." Michael chirped happily, as they crawled down the shaft.

"This is not fun Michael Keith! We are in a lot of trouble." She hissed at him. "We have to find your Mommy."

Michael was only too eager to help and did the worst thing that he could possibly have done. "MOMMY!!!!?" He shouted and his voiced echoed around the ship. "WHERE YOU BE MOMMY!?" He continued to call for her.

Fawn began to hurriedly push the little guy along. "Please be quiet MK that isn't what I meant by finding your mother."

--------------------------------------------------

Shaitan eyed the vent in the main computer center and could hear the sound of fists pounding against the cold steel, right after Michael's well heard call to his Momma. "Hello Andromeda." He grinned, as he opened the vent and climbed in just enough to grab hold of her boot and pulled her out of the vent.

Andy winced in agony, as she slid across the smooth metal of the vent and into Shaitan's arms. "Let go of me or I shall enjoy watching you die a very painful death." She snarled at him her teeth with gritted in pain and she had dug her nails into his arms.

Shaitan was no fool and let her go. "Your little lion has a nice set of lungs." He grinned at her. "What happened to your new look?"

Andy patted the pouch that she had attached to her belt it contained her crown jewels. "It was a flop, so I ditched it. Ryan misses you very much Shaitan, but I refuse to tell him that his father is a bad guy. So to him you are just on a very long mission." Andy adjusted something on her wrist and aimed it at him. "I have no time for this, so you're just gonna have to chill for a while." The blue beam hit him and he was no longer able to move.

"What the hell did you do? I can't move now!" He was not happy with her at all.

"I know!" She winked at him. "It's one of my new toys." She walked over to the main computer and got to work. "E? I need you to deprogram all of the ships systems and then when you get my signal set the ship for self destruct. I want you to erase all the plans for the planet eliminator and then make it inactive. Oh and scan the ship for Leila and beep me the second that she is within two feet of me." Andy gave E his orders.

E eyed her with concern. "_Patrick is here with me and my sensors indicate that you are in a great deal of pain."_

"I'm fine E…tell Uncle Patrick that he can help you. Although, we both know that you won't need it. Don't look at me like that! I'm fine now just do as I asked okay." Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"_The Major is on his way to you, so you'll be having back-up in about five minutes or less._" E frowned at her.

"Thanks pal…I'll check in with you in a bit." Andy vanished from the room.

--------------------------------------------------

(The Narnia)

Eric paced the bridge as they approached their target. He was feeling some of what Andy was experiencing. "Shields up!! Fire a warning shot across the Explorers bow, so that they know that we've arrived!"

Derek grinned at Angel. "Wake up old man! Because you've got company coming."

"The Explorer seems to be having technical problems. Her systems are going haywire." Kane grinned at Eric.

Keith leaned over and kissed Allura on her cheek. "Andy's fine."

Allura nodded. "For now anyway."

"I think that it's time to try out our ships new systems…Everyone to the teleporter." Eric was ready to go get his family back. "Dad wait no more than 45 minutes and then get us all out of there."

"Be careful and good hunting." Keith growled.

--------------------------------------------------

Andromeda found Leila near Jetta. "Looking for someone?"

Leila turned to eye her opponent. "Are you ready to die?"

Andy arched a brow at her in response to her question and said. "No not especially…Are you ready to die?"

"All the power and skills in the universe won't save you, because I know your every move." Leila snapped.

: Fighting isn't always my style Leila. I prefer to use a variety of methods. One of which your brother uses all of the time, control over an opponents mind. : Andy glared at her.

"I told you to stay out of my mind!" Leila ignited a laser sword.

Andy used her mind to disarm her.

"It won't work! Sheena is gone!" Leila began to all out attack Andy.

Andromeda ignored the pain, as she countered her opponent move for move. "YOU MURDERER!!! YOU TOSSED HER AWAY!! I CAN'T EVEN FEEL HER!!" Andy sent a mind blast at Leila and the woman went flying against the walls of the ship.

Leila vanished only to appear behind Andy. "You're blind Andromeda in more ways than one!" She threw blinding dust into Andy's face.

Andy's eyes felt like they were on fire, but she ignored the pain. "I learned how to hone my senses, when I was blinded for two months! So this is nothing to me!" She continued to stand on her own against Leila.

--------------------------------------------------

Eric decided to take out Saurian and had them transport him, so that he appeared on the bridge of the Explorer. "I expected to be impressed, but I'm not." Eric eyed Saurian, who was trying to get the ship back online.

Saurian's eyes blazed with fury. "Must you humans learn everything the hard way?" He shot a bolt of energy at Eric.

Eric dove out of the way. "So I hit a nerve did I? I hate to tell you this Saurian, but humans also throw tantrums, and this is what I call a one hell of a tantrum!" Eric dodged all of the blasts until there was almost nothing left of the Bridge.

"You can only dodge me for so long and it seems to me that you have run out of places to hide!" Saurian narrowed his eyes at Eric. "Now you will feel what real power feels like!"

Eric barely had enough time to dive out of the way and caught an energy blast in the leg. "I've felt worse!" He fell to his knees in front of Saurian.

"Oh, but the best is yet to come." He sent even more energy at Eric.

Eric crawled towards Saurian and with his last ounce of strength stabbed the creature in the leg with his poisoned blade. "That may be true but I win…" Eric growled hoarsely, as everything went black.

Saurian felt his insides beginning to burn from the poison blade. "NO!!!" He roared. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!! HOW DID HE KNOW!? I DESTROYED THE ONLY PLACE THAT CONTAINED THAT POISON!!!" Saurian roared in agony, as he fell next to Eric's lifeless form.

--------------------------------------------------

Andy felt Eric's pain and instantly got her second wind. Something was desperately wrong with Eric. She could barely feel him with her anymore. "Fun's over Leila!" Andy stunned her opponent with her stun beam.

"No!!! I have to kill you!!!" Leila snarled.

Andy punched her several times in the face before throwing her into Jetta. "You fight dirty, well I fight even dirtier."

"_Princess you're badly hurt!_" Jetta scanned Andy for injuries.

"Jetta return to the Narnia!"

"_No!! You need medical attention!_" Jetta growled.

"Now Jetta! I'll be fine just do as I say!" Andy hopped out of the cat, which did as she was told, and then headed for the main bridge. "Please let him be okay."

-----------------------------------------------

Fawn and Michael found themselves in the front of the ship. "Kane where are you? I need you." She whimpered.

"DADDY!!!" Michael saw his father and panicked. "DADDY HURT BAD!!!" He used his mind and sent the ventilation screen flying off its hinges.

"ERIC!!?" Fawn and MK raced over to Eric's lifeless form.

"DADDY NOT MOVING!" Michael sucked on his thumb, as he looked down at his father.

Fawn was about to check Eric for injuries when Andy raced onto the bridge with Shadow on her heels. She looked like she'd just been to hell and back. "Andy? Are you okay?" She asked.

Andy was too busy checking Eric's pulse. "Eric! Talk to me!" She forced herself not to lose it. "Please move something for me! Don't die on me damn you!! I can't live without you!! Fight this come back to me!!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kane ran onto the bridge. "Keith this is Kane. I've found Fawn, Michael, and Shadow. They seem to be fine, but Eric is in really bad shape and Andy isn't any better. Have Aurora transport everyone back to the Narnia. The twins have already got Drake and Marisa, but father is gone. Derek and Angel have rounded up the rest. I think that Andy also rigged the self-destruct so we have one minute before this ship is history. I say we all go home."

--------------------------------------------------

(The Narnia)

Andy would not let go of Eric's hand. She was exhausted and in need of medical attention, but she couldn't bare to leave him. "Leave me alone!" She glared at Max, Ashley, and her parents.

Max felt Andy's forehead. "You're burning up and Eric needs you to allow us to save his life." Max pried her hand out of Eric's weak grasp.

"I am not." She whimpered and tried to go after them, as they took Eric away.

Derek stepped in front of her and made her look at him. "Let us help you. You need to calm down." He gave her a gentle shake.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She cried out in pain.

"What the hell!" Keith carefully removed her armor and saw that she was indeed very badly injured. "What else happened to you?"

Andy squinted at the blurred image of her father. "I had something thrown into my eyes..." She passed out in her father's arms.

Ashley took one look at the readings that she was getting on her medical scanner and immediately took action. "She's going into shock." She motioned for two of her Med-tech's to take her from Keith and set her down on the gurney. "Let's move it people." They took her into the sickbay.

--------------------------------------------------

Fawn stared at her parents, who were currently locked up behind bars. "I was happy until you decided to reclaim me! Why now!?" She glared at them.

Marisa eyes her daughter. "We wanted to wait until you were easier to control."

"EASIER TO CONTROL! I AM NOT A PET! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!" She shouted in outrage.

"Falon that is enough! I will not tolerate this kind of a tantrum from you!" Draken glared at his daughter.

"Tolerate! You aren't my father and she isn't my mother! So Back off!" She hissed. "My name is Fawn not Falon! So stop calling me that!"

Nala began to snarl at Fawn's parents.

"Your name is Falon. You were named after a bird of prey and my parents changed it to that of a weak baby dear!" Draken snarled.

"That's because they were good people and raised me to be fair and kind. Instead of cold, cruel, and heartless like the two of you!!" tears of anger streamed down her cheeks.

"They ruined you by raising you to care!" Marisa sneered.

"I LOVE THE FACT THAT I CAN CARE! I STILL WOULD HAVE GROWN UP TO CARE! I WOULD HAVE FOUGHT YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY!" She screamed at them.

"At least you married Kane as planned. Although, we hadn't planned on his having a good side or him turning on his father." Draken growled.

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this! I was betrothed to Kane!" She snarled at her father as Kane walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Kane glared at Draken and Marisa.

Fawn glared at her husband. "You lied to me!" She slapped him across the face.

Kane glared murderously at her parents. "What did you tell her Draken!?"

"That you had married, as we had planned." Draken glared at him.

"YOU AND MY FATHER MAY THINK THAT YOU HAVE CONTROL OF US, BUT REGARDLESS OF WHAT WAS TO BE…I LOVE FAWN AND SHE LOVES ME AND WE FOUGHT LIKE HELL TO GET WHERE WE ARE TODAY!! NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM US!" Kane roared.

Felicia and Mark entered the brig. "You are both free to go, but if you ever try anything like this again…war or no war. I will send our team onto Avalon and take down your little empire." Felicia had them deactivate the cell.

"What the hell are you doing mother!?" Kane was not at all pleased by this turn of events. "They kidnapped Michael doesn't that count for anything?!"

Fawn eyed her now free parents. "I always felt that you would love me for who I am and be proud of what I had become. I liked you better when you were dead to me."

"You were taken from me when you were six-months-old. I never had a chance to love you and any love that I had left in me died from that day on." Marisa stared into her daughter's eyes.

"You and my father seem to be able to rule an entire planet. Was it to much trouble to search for me or were you afraid that raising me would show you how to feel?" Fawns voice was as cold as ice.

"It was a very complicated situation. I had an empire to build and Khan was always watching our every move. I don't expect you to understand. We will however finish this when you are not with child." With that said he and his wife left the brig.

Kane glared at his parents. "Now we'll have Khan and her parent's after her and the baby! Are you both happy now?!"

"We had to Kane! They have diplomatic immunity. Charging them for anything could have caused a war." Felicia tried to get him to see reason.

"I know that this really sucks, but we had no choice." Mark growled.

Felicia walked over to Fawn. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this. Are you okay?"

"I want to sleep for a week, but other than that I'm fine." She yawned.

"I know how you feel." Felicia yawned. "I've been feeling exhausted lately and all of this hasn't helped."

"Are you okay mom?" Kane sensed that something was up with his mother.

"She happens to be pregnant." Mark grinned.

"Mark! I was going to tell him when he had calmed down!" Felicia sputtered in protest.

"That's wonderful news!" Fawn hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I went off like that…I didn't known…Are you okay?" He was instantly worried about his mother.

"I know that son and yes I'm fine…a little stressed out but fine." She gave him a hug.

"Just think Hon you and Fawn are both going to be pregnant together. While Kane and I try and stay out of the line of fire." Marked grinned and two pairs of eyes narrowed at him.

--------------------------------------------------

Andy awakened in bed next to Eric's sleeping form. They had both been patched up and she had bandages over her eyes. Everything hurt and her skin burned when she tried to move. "Lion? Are you okay?" She whispered into his ear.

Eric felt like hell…everything hurt…Saurian had seriously fried his body. "No I feel like hell." He moaned and shut his eyes in pain and then realized that she was laying next to him on the king size hospital bed. "How about you did they hurt you?" He looked over at her and saw that she was as patched up as he was, only she had bandages over her eyes.

Andy ignored her pain and reached over and placed her hand over his own. "I'll survive…all I had to fight was Leila and she was only Aunt Sheena's darker side." Andy yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Sheena? Didn't she die on Ziare? Did she do that to your eyes?" Eric growled. "Dromi? Ah hell I hurt too much to think right now." He drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

On to Chapter Two

This wasn't too bad on the new team, but next time things are really going to get tough for them when they face a new enemy and suffer the loss of two of their own…

Until next time

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	2. Chapter Two

Team Alpha Omega

Chapter Two

"Heartbreak and Sorrow"

By: Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

Warning you may want to have a box of tissues handy when you read this chapter. It has some very teary and heart wrenching moments in it.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

Happy reading!

--------------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Beth and Lexi paced outside the medical complex, as they waited for the boys to be released from the hospital. "It's been weeks and we just got our new assignments to join Voltron One's team and I don't wanna leave them." Beth frowned at her sister.

"They're still gonna be assigned to Alpha Omega, so at least we'll all be on the same planet." Lexi sat down on the lawn.

Beth sat down next to her twin. "It just won't be the same. We almost lost them and can I help it if I want to be with Jason." She hugged her knees to her chest and propped her chin up on her kneecaps.

"I feel that way too sis and Daddy said that Uncle Jeff okayed the relocation of Voltron One's new base, which also happens to be on the same island as Alpha Omega." Lexi reminded her twin.

"There you are!" Zach went over to join them.

"We thought you two got tired of waiting and went to go pack or something." Jason winked at Beth.

"No not really we just needed some air." Lexi smiled up at Zach.

"So did Max give you two a clean bill of health?" Beth asked Jason.

Jason pulled her up to her feet and into his arms for a long kiss. "Does that answer your question?" He answered huskily.

Beth buried her face against his chest and clung to him. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She whimpered.

"Oh sweetness, I know that all of this scared you…Hell it scared me, but it's not gonna happen again. You're stuck with me." He held her in his arms.

Zach sat down next to Alexis and cuddled her in his arms. "You babe are better than any medical miracle." He turned her in his arms, so that he could kiss her.

Alexis reached up and brushed the bangs from his eyes. "Are you really okay now?" She blinked back tears, as she thought of how close she'd come to losing him.

"I'm even better than that…I'm high tech." He kissed away her tears. "We love are stuck with each other and that's just the way that I want it."

--------------------------------------------------

(Earth a few weeks later)

Derek was doing his morning workout routine, when Angelica entered his private holo-suite. "Are you here to work out or did you need to tell me something." Derek didn't even turn to look at her.

Angelica glared at his bronze back. "Did I do something to make you angry with me?" She had no idea what his problem was.

"Do I have a reason to be angry with you Angelica?" He slammed his fist into the heavy bag and then hit a practice dummy with a flying spin kick. The dummy's head went flying off into the far wall.

Angelica's eyes widened, as Derek continued to relentlessly pound on the two objects. "I have no idea what your problem is this morning. I haven't seen you since I left the base yesterday evening." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Where were you last night!?" He moved to a neat stack of wood and slammed his fist down onto it.

Angelica winced, as the wood splintered and the pile became kindling. "Home! I was at home, Derek! I was nursing a horrible migraine last night!" She glared at him.

"Oh really!? Then why didn't you answer the door when I came to pick you up for our date!?" He didn't even wait for her to answer his question and left the holo-suite.

Angelica stalked after him. "I don't think about dates when my head is coming off!!"

Derek continued to ignore her. "No you tend to ignore everyone around you!!!" He crossed the hall and entered his office.

Angelica was left to once again stare at a steel door. "WHAT DID I MISS DEREK!? OUR USUAL DINNER AND THEN A WALK ON THE BEACH!?" She shouted at the door.

Derek opened the door and glared down at her. "I WAS GOING TO SURPRISE YOU WITH A CANDLELIGHT DINNER ON OUR BEACH, BUT I GUESS WE AREN'T READY FOR THIS YET!" With that said the door slid closed and locked her out.

"MEN CAN BE SUCH BABIES!!!!" Angel snarled and stalked down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------

Kane eyed Fawn and his mother, who were currently indulging in several flavors of ice cream with which they dipped a pickle from a plate in front of them. "I have a meeting with Uncle Derek, so I'll leave the two of you to your snack." He made an attempt to leave.

Fawn pouted up at him and offered him a bite of her snack. "Aren't you hungry?"

Kane forced himself not to gag. "Sweetness, I couldn't eat right now if my life depended on it." He assured her.

"What's the matter son? Can't you stomach real food?" Felicia grinned at him, as she dug into the ice cream with another pickle.

Kane felt his stomach beginning to roll and bolted from the room.

The two women burst out in laughter. "I didn't think that a person could turn so green so fast!" Fawn giggled.

"Poor baby and he was trying so hard to be strong!" Felicia was laughing so hard that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------

(Mars)

On Mars colony a group of known terrorists were busy planning to abduct Prime-minister Hunter and gain control of the Alliance. One of them looked remarkably like Hazar.

"Why not go for Hazar's two angels?"

Killian glared at Logan. "Because their currently off on a mission you moron."

Logan didn't like his answer. "Or is it that you fear the wrath of Haz and Merla?"

"He does have a point father or are you afraid of the princesses boyfriends?" Remus added sarcastically.

Killian stood up and glared at his son and the General of his armies. "Jeff and his team caused us to live on this planet! Galaxy Garrison goes down first and then I deal with my nephew!!!"

Logan knew when to quit. "Sure Killy, no problem we'll go after the Prime Minister...It was only a suggestion." He added hastily.

Remus glared at his Uncle for giving in so easily, "I'll agree with you for now." He snarled.

"REMUS! I AM STILL YOUR FATHER AND BOSS NEVER FORGET THAT!!" Killian slammed his fist into Rem's face sending him flying.

--------------------------------------------------

(Earth)

Drew and Tony glared at Jeff, who was calmly staring back at them. "The answer is no."

Drew wasn't happy and slammed his fist into the huge desk. "Why the hell not!?"

"They can handle their own in the field or off, so they'd make perfect candidates for the next two members of our team." Tony snarled in outrage.

"The positions have already been filled, so I want the two of you to drop the subject!" Jeff snarled at them.

"WHO GOT THEM?!" The twins exclaimed angrily.

Jeff got out of his chair and walked over to gaze at his beautiful undersea view. "The two young men who were chosen in the first place!" Jeff was tiring of this conversation.

"ZACH and JASON!?" The twins glared at their uncle.

"Yes boys…Zach and Jason two highly qualified young officers, who managed to keep their sister and themselves alive for over four weeks in deep space." Jeff turned to glare at them.

Drew said nothing he just stood there and fumed.

Tony on the other hand wasn't used to losing and had to have the final say. "Whose no brained idea was this!?" He snarled.

Kane and Derek made their entrance.

"Ours hothead and if the two of you know what's good for you then you will learn to take orders and like it!" Derek was not in the mood to deal with the twins today.

"We really wanted Lilly, but she's not available, so you two and Jason and Zach will just have to do." Kane sighed in disappointment.

"Our baby sister!?" Drew was not amused.

"No way! She's too fragile to handle dangerous situations!" Tony snorted angrily.

"She's as fragile as your older sister Andromeda." Jeff rolled his eyes at him.

"Besides that Keith has plans for her to be on Lion force one day." Kane couldn't help, but taunt the twins.

"Not if I have my way." Jeff smirked.

"Since you two seem to have so much free time on your hands, might I suggest that you spend an extra two hours in the Hades training center for the next few weeks." Derek narrowed her eyes at them. "Starting now."

Drew and Tony groaned at the idea of two extra hours in hell. "Who's taking their places on the other team?" Tony frowned.

"Your cousins Elizabeth and Alexis have been selected to take their places." Jeff grinned.

"Jason and Zach are in the Hades' training area right now and Commander Sinclair has informed Jeff that they have already beaten your previous records. The two of them are fully recovered from the crash and are more than ready to join the team." Derek informed them.

Drew glared at Derek. "Who wouldn't be with bionic implants built into their bones."

"Fine Andrew! You almost fatally wound yourself by crashing a ship with no fuel, no engines, and see how well you come out of it!" Kane wasn't at all happy with the twin's attitudes.

"They wouldn't have had to do that if they'd gone back to the Explorer with the rest of the team!" Tony muttered.

"They had extended leave and didn't have to be back for three days. The two of you are dismissed now get the hell out of my sight." Jeff growled.

The twins saluted him and stalked out of the office.

--------------------------------------------------

Zach and Jason walked out of the holo-suite drenched with sweat and completely exhausted. "I can barely move." Jason groaned.

"Yeah, everything hurts. We must have solved hundreds of situations over the last four hours." Zach stretched out his back muscles.

Angelica smiled at her new teammates. "Good job you two." She handed each of them an energy drink. "You both shattered Drew and Tony's flawless score! Welcome to Team Alpha Omega."

"Awesome Bro! We made it onto the Special Forces team." Jason, high-fived his brother.

"Let's go call the girls and tell them the news." Zach and Jason ran down the hallway.

"It's hard to believe that two months ago they were almost on deaths door." Angelica shook her head in amazement.

"They had the best two doctors in the three galaxies to help them get well again." Ginger smiled at her friend.

"Please! Max doesn't need to grow a larger ego." She grinned back. "Oh great here comes mister grouch." Angel's playful mood vanished.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Do us all a favor and marry the guy, before these roller coaster emotions of yours…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"MARRY HIM!!!? Ginger I want to murder that self centered jerk!!" She hissed back.

Derek having heard more than enough stalked over to them. "Excuse us Ginger." He grabbed Angel by the elbow and led her down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------

Derek escorted her up to the island bases surface area. "So you think that I'm being a self centered jerk? Did it ever occur to that thick skull of yours that I could have helped you cure that migraine of yours?" Derek snarled at her.

Angelic glared up at him. "You always say that we're linked!! So why didn't you know that I was in pain?" She hissed at him.

"I feel your pain when you hurt yourself Angelica." He narrowed his eyes at her. "If I felt all of your aches and pains I would end up in traction!"

Angelica grew even more furious with him. "So you have to act like and eight-year-old that didn't get to have the toy you wanted!"

"Oh, I intend to have you Angel. This is just a minor setback in our relationship." His voice was low and deadly serious, as he looked down into her eyes.

Angelica gulped at the blatant look of pure hunger in his eyes. "Are you saying that I was going to be your dessert last night?" She screeched at him. "Why you male chauvinist…"He cut her off with a kiss.

"No I was going to give you this." He handed her a little velvet ring box.

Angelica slowly opened the box with trembling fingers and looked down at the beautiful Diamond and Emerald Claddagh ring. "Oh Derek it's beautiful." She gasped in delight.

"It symbolizes love, loyalty, and friendship. Something that I never could find until I set eyes on you." He whispered hoarsely.

Angel blinked back tears as she looked up at him. "I love you so much Derek…so much that it hurts." She whimpered.

"Angel? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He got down on one knee took her hand in his own and asked her the big question.

"Yes! I will marry you." She watched as he slid the ring onto her finger and then pulled her down with him onto the sand.

--------------------------------------------------

Felicia rubbed her rounded belly affectionately. "Why don't you be a good little angel and nap while Mommy reads these reports." She spoke softly to her middle, as she concentrated on Derek's report on Team Alpha Omega.

Her eldest son had decided to visit her by making his review of the team in person. "Talking to yourself is a sign of old age." He teased his mother affectionately.

Felicia glared up at her son. "And you aren't too old to be taken over my knee." She growled.

Kane grinned at her. "I love you too mom."

Felicia rolled her eyes at him. "What do you need to see me about?" She pushed herself up from her chair and walked around her desk to give him a big hug. "No on second thought don't answer that. Let me guess...Tony and Drew just found out about Jason and Zach making the team."

Kane nodded and plopped down into one of the chairs. "Yeah and did Jeff and I really get to hear it!"

"What about Zach and Jason?" She asked.

Kane grinned at her. "Their both fitting in with no problem and beat Drew and Tony's scores."

"That's wonderful news! It's good to hear that their both fully recovered." Felicia was pleased with the news. "I think the four of them are going to love to hear the news of Voltron One's new base of operations."

"What did you mean by that? I haven't heard of any change?" Kane frowned.

"Kane, I'm talking about the new facility across from our base." Felicia eyed him in disbelief.

"That's whose moving to the island?" Kane frowned.

"Yes and with Voltron come our two hothead's girlfriends." Felicia reminded him. "Maybe now they can cool down and focus on the team and Voltron can refocus on there own team. Knowing that after each mission they can snuggle up to each other's loved one."

"Mom you're a genius!" Kane jumped to his feet and hugged her. "Ouch! My baby sister packs a mean one two punch," He eyed his mom's rounded belly. "I don't know how you and Fawn handle the abuse."

"It's worth the little twinge of pain every so often." She patted her tummy. "You were ten times more active than this little one though."

"Sorry mom." He beat a hasty retreat.

--------------------------------------------------

Fawn walked down the beach with Nala and Derek's twin panther cubs. "I miss my family, but at least I have Kane and my friends to keep me safe."

Shell and Pippa were sunning themselves on the beach and weren't expecting to be attacked by Teddy or Bear. "Hey you two! Doesn't Derek keep you on a leash?" Shell cuddled Teddy in her arms.

"Hey Shell! Look its Fawn." Pippa got up and ran over to her friend. "Wow! Fawn you look great."

"I'm fat and ugly, but thanks for saying that I'm not." Fawn sat down on Pippa's beach towel.

"Fawn, that's not true and you're blind if you think that your condition makes you look ugly." Pippa corrected her friend.

"I look as big as a baby whale." Fawn sighed miserably. "I can't do anything. I feel useless and I'm bored out of my mind."

"We can take care of that problem by taking you shopping." Shell grinned.

"For what? I just stare longingly at the size that I used to be and then I burst into tears." Fawn pouted.

The girls were at a loss for words. She didn't want to shop. "I know! We'll take you home and fix you a nice hot bubble bath. Then while you soak in the tub Shell and I can check in with Uncle Jeff." Pippa pulled her up to her feet and the three of them headed for Kane and Fawn's beach house.

--------------------------------------------------

(Alliance City)

The Mars terrorists group was making its presence known by exploding the Peace Center in the center of the city, five miles away another building housing the new prototypes for the fleet as well as the ships for the new Voltron went sky high. The implosion and shockwave rocked the city and the surrounding areas.

"This should create enough mayhem to split up both teams and leave the base open to our attack." Killian was very pleased.

Logan was enjoying watching the city burn. "There's nothing like killing innocent people to make a guys day complete."

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "All we'll achieve is getting one of us killed."

"That may be Rem, but we'll take two or three down with us." Logan snarled.

"I'll leave their deaths up to you Remus and it's going to be one from each team." Killian growled at his son.

"Why him Killian?" Logan snarled.

"Because he does what he's told and doesn't overstep his authority!" Killian snarled.

Remus eyed his father in annoyance. "Fine father! I will liquidate one of the children from each of the royal houses."

--------------------------------------------------

Derek eyed the dark smoke on the horizon. "Angelica, it looks like there's a fire on the mainland."

Angel frowned at him. "The city is in that direction."

Drew and Tony ran over to them. "We have to move! Someone set bombs all over Alliance City and the whole place is in flames!"

Derek and Angelica ran for the base entrance. "Let's move it! I don't like this!" He frowned at Angel.

Angel shrugged her shoulders in response. "What's new?"

--------------------------------------------------

Jeff was livid with anger, as he viewed the media footage. "We count ten major explosions. The main ones are the shipyards, the peace center, the Wayne science center, Planet Druel's Embassy, and Arus's Embassy are totally gone. Koran and Nanny were both at the embassy at the time... they didn't make it." He broke the news to Drew and Tony.

"Mom's gonna be devastated and Dad's gonna want someone's head!" The twins wanted blood.

Derek became deadly serious. "We're dealing with blood thirsty terrorists. I want you to head for the city. This sounds like the Mars Group. They play dirty, so don't do anything stupid like fall for one of their traps." Derek saw that Pippa and Shell had come to see what was going down. "Drew and Tony will pair off with Phillippa and Nichelle. Let's do this by the numbers that way no one gets killed."

Kane frowned at his Uncle. "That leaves the base open to attack."

"I know that Kane, but we need to help in search and rescue. I've already scrambled my son's teams to assist you." Jeff informed him.

"Why blow up so many locations at once? It seems to me like they want us away from the base." Kane had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Let's go kid we've got work to do." Derek dragged him with him out of the war room.

--------------------------------------------------

Remus was waiting for his two victims to fall into his trap. "That's it you two investigate the bomb scene."

The two in question after dousing the flames with fire retardant foam approached what was left of The Wayne Science Center with extreme caution. "Tony do you see anything strange?" Shell scanned the area for any signs of life.

"Not yet, but it looks as of someone's still down there." He pointed to the ship's monitor that showed one life sign.

"That can't be right. I mean no one survived the explosion, it took out five city blocks, and over 1000 people died instantly." Shell zeroed in on the life form.

Tony tried to call for some backup, but all the airwaves were jammed, and he kept getting nothing but static. He couldn't even contact Drew. "Shit!! The com-unit is being jammed and I can't contact Derek!" Tony snarled.

"That has to be one of the terrorists!" Shell headed her ship towards the object on the screen. "Computer identify that life form." She ordered her ships computer system.

Tony red the readout on the screen. "He goes by the Name Remus and is your father's cousin. He's an expert at all forms of self-defense, pyrotechnology, you name it he can do it. Babe this guy is like major bad news." Tony whistled under his breath.

Shell was furious that one of her relatives had done this. "My cousin did this?!" She snarled bitterly. "Daddy will kill them for this!"

Tony was preparing to jump from the ship. "Go in low Shelly. I'll drop in behind him."

Shell eyed her boyfriend in disbelief. "I'm not letting you jump off of my ship! It's too dangerous!"

"Listen Shell I happen to be trained for far worse situations than this. I promise that I won't break anything." He pulled her to him for a kiss and then went to the rear of her ship. "I love you."

Shell set her ship on autopilot and went to join her man. "Not without me buster." She hissed.

Remus watched as they landed safely onto the charred ground. "It's a pity that the only thing that my toy left untouched was the security system." He acted as if he was getting bored with the game. "All too easy." He activated the security system.

--------------------------------------------------

Killian slipped into the main headquarters on the island base. "If I were a Galaxy Alliance leader where would I hide?" He took out ten of the guards.

Felicia and Fawn were walking down the hallway with Nala, Teddy, and Bear following behind them. "I feel so frustrated not being able to help Kane." She sighed.

"Killian is up to something…the question is what. It's not in his character to destroy something without a purpose." Felicia frowned.

"I feel exactly the same way. I had Ira run their stats and they always set up a diversion in order to take their enemies away from one set target." Fawn knew that they were being watched.

"Where did the cats go?" Felicia saw that the panthers were missing.

"Nala! Bear! Teddy!!" Fawn called them.

"Hello Princess…Prime Minister Hunter do come along quietly and I won't harm you." Killian aimed a lethal looking weapon at them.

"My parents and husband won't be happy with you." Fawn glared at him.

"You will be signing your own death warrant if you harm either one of us in any way." Felicia hissed.

"Ren escort these two to their new home." Killian spoke to a teenage boy that had appeared beside him.

Ren glared at Fawn. "Don't try anything princess; after all we wouldn't want anything to happen to the little one now would we."

"Nothing had better happen to our babies or you all will cease to exist." Fawn snarled at him and did as she was told.

--------------------------------------------------

Tony landed safely on the charred ground and Shell landed next to him.

"I told you to stay in the ship." He frowned at her.

"I go where you go." She glared at him.

"Damn it Nichelle!! You could get killed!!"

"So could you Anthony and I'd rather die than not be with you." She hissed back.

Remus was watching the whole scene. "How touching too bad they won't live to finalize their love." He switched on the bases first line of defense that being a laser grid with active laser rifles firing after any line of the grid was breached.

Tony was the first one to set off the rifles and barely missed getting his head shot off. "Shit!! The base defenses are active!" He snarled. "Stay sharp Shelly, because one mistake and we're both history."

Shell used her handheld computer to locate the grid. "We can't avoid the grid! It's everywhere we step! We'll just have to dodge the laser fire!" She dove, as a beam zipped past her face.

Remus was impressed with their progress. "Now try level two and see how far that you get." Level two security activated attack droids that were armed to the teeth.

The two teens barely had a chance to catch their breath when the first droid began its attack. That and smoldering debris added to their already dangerous situation. "He reprogrammed the droids! My override isn't working!!" Tony slammed a kick into a droid.

Shell fired her weapons and took three down, but they just kept coming. "Tony we need back-up!" She tried to call to her twin, but she found herself blocked. "Shit! They have a psi-blocker around here!"

"I know Shell!!" One of the droids sent him flying and Shell was sent flying landing next to him in the smoldering rubble of what was left of the Science center.

"There are just too many!!" Shell had a gash on her forehead.

Tony was bleeding from a wound on his side. "This was all a set up and we fell for it!" He managed to get back up to his feet.

Shell had slapped a pressure bandage on her head and his side. "It's too late Tony, but at least we'll be together." She stared into his eyes.

"Always my love." Tony kissed her.

Remus deactivated the program and went to finish them off. "Defeat me and you both may live." He appeared in front of them.

Tony glared at him. "Why?!"

"Her because I hate her parents and you because, well, I hate your parents even more! Now as for the death and destruction well it's a dirty job, but then someone has to do it." Remus sneered at Tony. "Any final requests before I kill you?"

Tony's temper snapped and he launched a series of attacks at Rem. Rem easily countered with lethal ones of his own. Nichelle came at him from behind and Rem whipped a kick into her chest and sent her flying to the charred ground.

"NO!!!" Tony roared letting his rage finally consume him. He was no match for Rem and received ten blows for each one that he gave Rem.

Shell could feel the damage to her ribs, but managed to pull herself back up to her feet, using the last bit of her energy picked up a piece of debris launched it at Rem's leg, and then fell ifeless to the ground.

Tony made the mistake of losing sight of his enemy and received fatally brutal blows from an enraged Rem and fell next to his love.

Remus could sense the others approaching and left the center. "Such spirits…it was almost a waste to extinguish them." He muttered to himself.

Tony reached for Shell's hand. "Shell... I... love... you." He coughed, as pain seared through his body.

Shell turned her head to look at his face. "Tony... I... love you." She whispered in a weak voice.

"I never… we're dying…it's not fair…" He whispered.

"I know, but this way we will die in each others arms..." She could barely speak.

Tony forced his body to lie against hers and entwined her fingers with his own.

A small voice was very soft but sad. "Oh Uncle Tony and Aunt Shell do not fear." The tiny voice whispered. "We are all here to welcome you."

Tony could see the small dark haired little girl as could Nichelle and they reluctantly followed little Danielle into the warm welcoming and soothing light.

--------------------------------------------------

Kane was in contact with everyone except for Tony and Shell. "Derek something isn't right. I can't reach Tony or Shell."

Derek frowned at his nephew. "That isn't possible. It's linked with the satellite and only our team knows that frequency. Nothing should be able to jam it."

Kane tried to contact Tony again and even tried mental communication. "Nothing!! Have the base give us a location!" Kane had a very bad feeling about this.

Derek relaxed his mind and also found that he was being blocked. "All teams meet us at the Science center! Tony and Shell are in trouble!" Derek barked some orders into his com-link.

Drew's voice came in over the com-link. "Derek! I can't feel my twin and neither can Philly!!"

Kane and Derek felt their blood run cold. "I repeat everyone head for the Science center!! Tony and Shell are down!!"

--------------------------------------------------

Andrew and Phillippa spotted them first. _OH GOD!!! NO!!! PLEASE NO!!! _ He didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

"We're too late Drew!" Philly cried. "They show negative life signs!" She sobbed.

Drew landed the ship and ran towards them. "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!" He tried to resuscitate his twin. "BREATHE DAMN YOU!!" He sobbed angrily. "BREATHE!!!!" Tears fell down his cheeks.

Phillippa ran over to him. "DREW THEY'RE GONE AND NOTHING CAN BRING THEM BACK!!" She pulled on his arm.

Andrew was in agony, as he gazed into Philly's eyes. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO PLAY HERO?" He was crying so hard that he could barely see her. "THEY SHOULD HAVE RETURNED TO BASE OR GONE FOR BACKUP!"

Philly and Drew sank to their knees and held each other.

"I DON'T KNOW DREW." She sobbed. "I DON'T KNOW!!!"

Derek, Angelica, Kane, Jason, and Zach could only stare at the scene before them. Drew and Philly clung to each other next to the fallen forms of their lifeless twins. "Jeff? It's Derek send some medics to the Space center…(his voice broke as he tried to get out the rest of what he had to say) Tony and Nichelle…(he had to force himself to say the words) are dead."

Jeff's voice broke, as he answered Derek. "They're on their way. I have some bad news Felicia and Fawn have been kidnapped."

Kane lost it. "I KNEW THAT THIS WAS TOO WELL TIMED!!!" He roared. "IS SAM ONLINE YET!?"

"Yes and already searching for them. We know that Killian took them and just need to find out where." Jeff snarled. "We are going to make them pay for this!! Those two were like my own kids!!!"

Drew forced himself to focus on the situation. "I'll tear them apart if they harm my sister!" He snarled. "Tony and Nichelle are gone, but Felicia and Fawn are alive and very pregnant!"

Philly stood next to Drew. "We'll morn our twins later, but now we have family to get back." She too was now calm and in control.

--------------------------------------------------

(Mars Base)

Remus returned to the base. "Next time do your own dirty work." He snarled angrily. "I detest killing children! No matter who their parents are!!" Rem stalked out of the War Room.

Logan gave Killian a look that all but said I told you so with his eyes. "Did I ask for you opinion?" He snarled.

"No!!" Logan wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"Then shut the hell up!!" Killian went after his son.

--------------------------------------------------

Ren and Fawn glared at each other. "So I finally get to meet the white sheep of our family. You are nothing like our parents."

Fawn blinked at him in surprise. "Our parents?"

"Yes Draken and Marisa are also my parents. I however am loyal and will never betray them like you have." He snarled down at her.

"I NEVER KNEW THEM AND I'M GLAD ABOUT THAT! OUR GRANDPARENTS RAISED ME AND THEN RAND MURDERED THEM IN FRONT OF ME!! THEY KNEW WHERE I WAS AND DIDN'T COME FOR ME! I HAVE A NEW FAMILY NOW AND COULD CARELESS ABOUT ANY OF YOU!" She shouted at him.

"It was agreed that I would be trained and schooled to one day take fathers place. So I only get to see them off and on." Ren narrowed his eyes at her.

"So you're a pet? No not a pet, but a sort of trophy that's only up for show during certain special occasions. You must feel really honored." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

He reacted by slapping her hard across the face. "Did I ask you for your opinion Falon?" He snarled.

Fawn landed on the bed in her room, just as Remus entered the room. "That is enough Ren!!" He sent Ren flying with a well aimed kick. "They aren't to be damaged!!"

Ren got to his feet and started in on Rem. "Stay out of this!! This is between my sister and me!" He went to punch Rem across the face.

Remus easily caught his fist in his hand and started to apply pressure to it. "Not today Ren! I'm not having a good day!"

Ren was now on his knees. "Let go Rem!!! It won't happen again! I just lost it when Falon talked back to me."

Rem let go of Ren's fist and then walked over to Fawn. "Your little brother has a very short fuse, so try not to provoke him." Rem was calm and relaxed as he spoke to her. "Are you hurt?"

Fawn felt the corner of her mouth with her fingertips. "Do you have any idea who my husband is?" She smiled up at him.

"No princess I only care who your adopted family are." He growled.

"Does Prince Kane sound familiar?" She glared at him.

"You married Prince Kane? As is Lord Khan's son?" Remus couldn't believe that they had overlooked that little factor.

"Khan and my husband had a falling out and he now fights along side his Uncle Derek Knight. They both work for the Alliance." Remus wasn't happy and dragged Ren out of the room. "Did I forget to mention that Felicia is Derek's sister and Kane's mother?" She called after them.

--------------------------------------------------

(Alpha Base)

Kane and Derek were armed to the hilt. "Our mission is to go in and get Felicia and Fawn. I know that we're all angry and want to avenge the deaths of Tony and Nichelle, but now isn't the time nor the place." Derek eyed Drew and Phillippa.

"Drew your team will secure the grounds. While Uncle Derek and I go in and get mother and Fawn." Kane gave them their orders.

"Let's move team. I want this done by the numbers and absolutely no hero's!" With that said they all boarded their ship.

--------------------------------------------------

Jeff was about to call Arus and break the news to Keith, but it was Keith that was contacting him about the situation there. "Good news buddy the kids are back home safe and sound." Keith grinned at Jeff.

Jeff couldn't bring himself to smile back. "Something happened an hour ago…I don't know how to say this, but Tony and Nichelle are gone Keith." His voice broke, as he managed to get out those last few words.

Keith's became instantly furious. "What do you mean by gone Jeff?!" He demanded.

"A mission went sour and they died in the line of duty. Drew and Phillippa found them…I'm sorry Keith…and that isn't the worst of it Felicia and Fawn were kidnapped a few hours ago and Alpha Omega is en route to retrieve them."

"Wonderful Jeff! Send Drew and Phillippa to die as well!" Keith snarled bitterly. "I'm sorry Jeff…this isn't your fault…We all knew the risks when we signed on…" Keith voice broke, as he spoke and tears streamed down his face. "Now if you will excuse me I have to tell Allura and the others about what happened to the kids."

"I understand Keith and I will keep you posted." Jeff ended the call and then allowed himself to grieve for his fallen godchildren.

--------------------------------------------------

(Mars Base)

Killian walked into his son's quarters and walked over to look down at his sleeping form. "Since when does killing anyone or anything bother you?"

Remus opened his eyes and glared up at his father. "She was your niece and my cousin. I guess it's different when you kill family. Ren hates his sister only because he's always seen her as a weak link, but these two were too spirited to die like they did."

Killian wasn't pleased to hear any of this. "Never second guess yourself Remus…There is no room for guilt or compassion in our line of work."

"Have you sent our demands to them yet?" Remus changed the subject.

"They have four earth hours to comply." Killian answered.

Rem got up and walked out of his quarters and Killian followed. "I feel the need to check on the Prime Minister. Father did you know that Derek has a sister or that Kane is now married to one of the princesses of Arus?"

"Those two traitors are not my concern." He snarled at Rem, as he entered the Rooms where Felicia was being held. "I want the plans for the new ships and their new computer program."

"You idiots blew up the prototypes and the plans when you blew up the Science Center. Not only that but you signed your death warrants by murdering Tony and Nichelle!" She snarled at them.

"That is enough! Speak when spoken to!" He glared down at her.

"Damn it father!!! I told you not to blow up that complex completely!" He snarled.

"That may be, but I also demanded that they hand over the Ira AI program and its creator." Killian snarled.

"Ira was an experiment that never worked." Felicia glared at them.

"All of this was for nothing!!" Rem snarled.

"No not nothing we have seriously wounded their cities." Killian snarled.

"Next time I do this my way!" Rem stalked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Derek was just outside the main entrance to Killian's base. "Have Ira scan for Fawn and Felicia." He growled into his com-link.

"Already done and I've downloaded the layout for the base into our cyber suits. Kane has taken out their security systems, and Drew's team is securing the grounds." Angelica appeared next to him.

Kane appeared next to his Uncle. "All of this stress can cause either of them to go into labor." He snarled.

"We'll set our weapons to stun. Don't worry kid she'll let you know if she's in labor." Derek grinned at Kane. "How's she doing now?"

"She seems angry at someone…not afraid…just extremely annoyed." Kane followed them into the base.

--------------------------------------------------

Ren glared at his big sister. She was sitting in the middle of her room meditating. "You shouldn't have sat down. I mean no one is gonna be able to help you back up." He snarled down at her.

Fawn opened her eyes and glared up at him. "Go away Ren."

"I happen to enjoy commenting on how huge you are. In fact you must weight at least 200lbs." He taunted her.

"I happen to be nine months pregnant and I do not weight anywhere near 200lbs!!" She winced when a quick stabbing pain shot across her middle.

"Are you sure that it's not fat?" He grinned.

"GET OUT YOU CREEP!!!!" She screeched and threw a pillow at him. "OW!!!" A sharper pain shot across her middle.

"Ah what's wrong sis did you break a nail?" He taunted.

"I hope that Kane makes you really suffer!" She hissed.

"Poor Falon are my words hurting your feelings." He sneered.

Fawn willed herself to calm down. "Listen Ren…The fact is that we're both brother and sister and neither one of us wants me to go into labor. So quit taunting me and leave!"

Kane entered the room and knocked out Ren before he could reply to his sister's request. "Did they hurt you angel?" He swept her into his arms.

"I'm fine…Just take me home…" She buried her face against his chest.

--------------------------------------------------

Angel and Derek made their way to where Felicia was being held.

'**Don't even think about it Derek. You said get your sister and Fawn and then leave and that's exactly what we're going to do!'**

Derek glared murderously at Killian and Logan. **'I'm fine angel. I won't kill them just hurt them very badly.'** He put away his phaser and pulled out some deadlier weapons.

Angel contacted Kane. "Derek is losing it Kane, so I suggest that you get here ASAP." She hissed into her com-link.

"I knew that he was gonna lose it when he saw Killian and Logan! I have to put Fawn in the shuttle! Just keep him in line…" Kane ended the conversation.

"WHAT!!?" She hissed. "Damn it Kane talk to me! I don't wanna see my first blood bath!" She reluctantly went after Derek.

--------------------------------------------------

Remus went to check on the bases defense systems and found that everything was completely down. "What the hell is going on here?" He watched, as the fuel depot blew up on one of the screens. "Computer who the hell just caused that?" He received a visual of Drew who had removed his helmet, so that he could glare at whoever was watching via the security cameras. "That can't be possible!! I killed you!!!" He went to go take care of the intruder.

--------------------------------------------------

Derek slipped in behind his little sister and freed her from her binds. "Go through that passageway and no arguments." He growled into her ear.

All of the men in the room were too busy trying to figure out why an explosion had just rocked their base. "Are you in one of your tempers?" She hissed back.

"Later sis, just do as I say." He swept her up out of her chair and set her down near the passageway. "Ira beam the Prime Minister to the shuttle." He growled into his link.

"Derek you can't just…" Her protest was cut short by the transporter beam.

Killian and Logan eyed the new arrival. "And you are?" He sneered at the cyber suit clad male and female standing in front of him.

Logan took in the view of Angel in her skintight cyber suit. "I'm enjoying my view."

Derek's eyes blazed with fury. "YOU BLEW UP MY CITY AND MURDERED TWO MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY! I AM GONNA TAKE GREAT PLEASURE MAKING YOU PAY!"

Killian recognized Derek's voice. "Hello Derek."

Logan's eyes grew wild at the mention of Derek's name. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!" He snarled.

"Your brother tried to expose me to Khan. He knew the risks." Derek glared at Logan. "Didn't I give you that limp the last time that we spared…How about if I just relieve you of your whole leg?" Derek fingered a razor sharp star in his hand.

Angelica remained where she was. "I don't wanna watch this." She muttered.

Logan had weapons of his own. "You're on my turf now Knight!" He reached for his laser sword.

Angelica shot a blast at his hand. "I don't think so." She hissed.

Logan howled in pain. "Woman you are gonna die for that!" He launched himself at her.

Derek grabbed Logan by the throat and squeezed. "Lay one finger on my angel and I will tear you in half!"

Logan grabbed at his throat. "Let go of me!" He wheezed and tried to nail Derek's lower anatomy with his knee and instead found intense pain when his knee met with his cyber armor.

Derek threw Logan at the Killian's men. "Sorry Logan but I keep that particular area very well protected."

Killian moved in on Angelica. "So Derek's found himself a kitten with claws. No matter I've de-clawed deadlier kittens than you." Killian appeared behind Angel.

"Not this cat creep!" She hissed.

"In your case I will take great pleasure in skinning you alive." He ran his razor sharp dagger down the back of her cyber suit. The blade didn't even leave a mark, because of the extra protection that Andy and Derek had designed into the armor.

She slammed her elbow into his face. "I am not a pet! Killian!!" She followed that blow with a spin kick to his midsection.

Kane stood in the doorway and watched Angelica and Derek spar with Killian and Logan. "ENOUGH!!!" He roared at the four of them. "MY WIFE AND MOTHER ARE VERY PREGNANT AND NEED TO GO HOME!! I RARELY LOSE MY TEMPER BECAUSE IT ISN'T ONE OF MY NICER QUALITIES!! I TEND TO BREAK BONES!! I WOULD LOVE TO TEAR YOU BOTH IN HALF FOR KILLING MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY, BUT I'LL LEAVE THAT UP TO HAZAR AND KEITH!! LET'S GO UNCLE DEREK!! I MEAN NOW!!!" Kane glared at his two-team mates.

Derek, Angelica, Killian, and Logan all stared at the younger green-eyed version of Khan. They could feel the raw power of his fury building.

Killian and Logan held their hands to their heads and fell to their knees in agony.

Derek backed away from Logan and Angelica followed his lead. "Is Fawn in labor?" They asked in unison.

Kane fingered his tender black eye and glared at them. "No! Fawn just decked me, because she was happy to let me leave her so that I could come get the two of you!" He snarled at them.

--------------------------------------------------

Remus glared at Andrew who was staring right at him. "YOU'RE DEAD!!!" He roared at Drew. "I KILLED YOU!!"

"NO!!! YOU KILLED MY TWIN BROTHER!!" Drew's blue eyes iced over, as a huge explosion exploded behind him. "NOT ONLY HIM, BUT NICHELLE!! YOU MUST FEEL REALLY BIG MURDERING A SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL AND A BARELY EIGHTEEN-YEAR-OLD BOY!!!"

Remus could feel the rage radiating from Drew. "I'm a terrorist Edwards! I kill people for a living! I was following orders and got the job done!" He snarled.

"Man that's a wicked cosmic looking space cruiser. I bet that it has all of the latest technology. It's a shame that it won't be there much longer." Drew fingered a device on his wrist.

Remus watched in horror, as his ship blew sky high and the two of them were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. "MY SHIP!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT EDWARDS!!!" He went to take his fury out on Drew, but Drew was gone. "I'LL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY!!" He roared.

--------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

Kane and Fawn were on their way to join the others when her water broke and a stream of warm water ran down her legs. "Forget about the others and get me to the medical wing!" She was trying not to panic.

Kane took one look at the water on the floor and fainted.

Fawn bent down and slapped him hard in the face. "WAKE UP!!! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!" She snarled at him.

Kane winced as she slapped him again. "I'm here angel don't worry." He mumbled but wasn't awake yet.

Fawn frantically grabbed him by his shirt and shook him. "DON'T WORRY!! I'M HAVING A BABY AND MY FEARLESS HUSBAND FAINTED ON ME!!" She wailed.

Jeff heard her screaming at Kane and went to investigate. "Fawn? Is it time?" He noticed that Kane was out cold.

Derek and Angelica also came to see what was going on. "Why is Fawn beating Kane senseless?" He frowned.

"I'm having the baby as in now and Kane fainted!" She snarled at him, as her first major contraction hit her hard.

Drew and Philly came running out of the Ready Room with a glass of icy cold water. "Stand back I'll handle this." Drew threw the water into Kane's face and he instantly woke up.

"Why are all of you just standing here!? We have to get Fawn to the Med-wing!!" He glared at his family members who were all laughing at him. "What's so funny?!"

Felicia walked over and took charge. "Come Fawn I'll get you to the Med-wing." She took Fawn by the arm and led her down the hallway.

Fawn turned to glare at her husband. "Move it mister!!" She snarled.

Kane was instantly at her side. "Relax darling we'll get through this together." He swept her up into his arms and took off running.

--------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

Drew called his parents. "Don't cry mom I'm fine. I'm handling this." His voice was clogged with unshed tears.

Allura could see that this was killing him inside. "Andrew! I don't want you to handle this! It's perfectly acceptable to let go of your iron clad control and cry!! A part of you is gone!!"

"I AM ANGRY MOTHER!! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THE RISK!! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HIM!!" Tears streamed down him face as he ranted at his mother. "HE LEFT ME!! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?! HE DIED AND I WASN'T THERE TO STOP IT FROM HAPPENING!" His voice broke and he began crying even harder. "I FAILED YOU AND I FAILED DAD!! I SHOULD HAVE INSISTED THAT I GO WITH HIM!"

Keith was now standing next to Allura. "Tony knew what he was doing Andrew. This was not your fault. Yes we lost your brother, but he knew the risks and was willing to take stupid ones! He fell into a trap and when he realized that he was in way over his head…it was too late to call for help." Keith tried to reason with his son.

"I saw Tony's killer when we rescued Fawn and Felicia." Drew snarled coldly.

"What happened son."

"I was mad as hell, so I was trying my best to blow up their base. He came to see what was going on and then looked at me, as if he were seeing a ghost. We had words…then I blew up his ship." He remembered about Fawn and changed the subject. "I almost forgot to tell you…Fawn went into labor."

Keith and Allura looked at each other and then back at Drew. "She what?"

"It was really funny. Her water broke just outside the Situation Room and Kane fainted…Fawn tried to beat him awake…and I threw water in his face to wake him up." Drew actually smiled.

"How is she?" Allura asked worriedly.

Philly walked into the room. "Congrat's Uncle Andrew it's a girl eight pounds nine ounces." She kissed him.

"A girl!!" Allura hugged Keith.

"Athena Raye Hunter." Kane announced proudly. He was holding his baby girl in his arms.

"She's adorable Kane. How is my daughter?" Allura wanted to reach out and hold her grandbaby.

"Sleeping, but blissfully happy. I'm really sorry about Tony." He added softly.

"It wasn't your fault. We may have lost some very dear friends and a child, but thanks to you and Fawn we have gained a new grandchild. That takes away some of the pain. I want you to tell Jeff that I want to see my son, Phillippa, my daughter, my grandchild, and you as soon as Fawn and the baby are allowed to travel." Keith informed him.

"Yes sir." Kane grinned at him.

--------------------------------------------------

On to Chapter Three

Next time

Drew is feeling the need to distance himself from Pippa…but why?

Remus plots revenge against Drew…

A victim of the bombings vows revenge on the GA and more…

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	3. Chapter Three

Team Alpha Omega

Chapter three

"Sacrifice"

By Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

[Earth

In a high-class mall Fawn, Philly, Angel, Lexi, and Beth were all getting gowns for the Galaxy Alliance's formal gala.

Pippa held up two dresses for them to see. "What do you girls think? Should I go with the electric blue one or the hot pink?" She asked her friends.

"This one has your name on it." Angel held up a liquid silver gown.

"She's right Pippa that will go great with your hair." Lexi smiled, as she showed them the electric blue ball gown that she had her heart set on.

"I myself want to make a certain guy fall to his knees when he sees me in this little number." Beth winked at them, as she showed off in her choice, a liquid gold strapless slinky evening gown that hugged her curves in all the right places.

"That only leaves Angel and Fawn, who need to decide on something to wear." Philly arched a brow at her friends.

"I like this black velvet one. I think that should make Derek fall to his knees." Angel grinned.

"Okay girls I need you to be honest and tell me what you think about this one." Fawn emerged from the dressing room in a strapless, backless, emerald green gown.

"Kane is gonna die when he sees you in that!" Pippa grinned.

"Ma! Ma!!" Thea reached out for her mother from where she sat in her stroller.

"See even Thea likes it." Lexi giggled.

"Come here munchkin." Fawn reached down and picked up her daughter.

The boutique's owner watched in horror, as the tiny little girl threatened his prized creations. "Madam I must insist that the child remain seated in her stroller while she is in my store!" Franc exclaimed in a snooty tone of voice.

"Look mister! I will hold my child whenever and wherever I feel like it!" Fawn snarled at him.

"Not in one of my priceless designs you won't!! That brat stays in that stroller!!" Franc's voice rose another octave and he took the child out of her mother's arms and set her back into her stroller.

Fawn waited until Franc had set her daughter down before she punched him square in the jaw, sending the man flying into the mannequins in the center of the store. "BRAT!!!? My baby girl is an angel not a BRAT!!! My father would throw you to the lions and my husband will strangle you if he finds out that you called his baby girl that!!!" She seethed at him in sheer fury.

"FAWN!" Angel exclaimed when Fawn grabbed the little man by his neck and then punched him again.

"So much for trying to keep a low profile. GNN just arrived." Pippa hissed at them.

"HOW DARE YOU A MEASLY GALAXY GARRISON OFFICER STRIKE ME!!! I'LL HAVE YOUR RANK FOR THIS!!!" Franc roared in outrage.

"MEASLY OFFICER!!!" Fawn screeched in fury. "YOU ARROGANT SELF CENTERED JERK!! YOU ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY AND THEN TREAT YOUR CLIENTS LIKE PEASANTS!!"

"Easy Fawn. We're starting to cause a major scene." Pippa hissed.

"YOU MUST BE SOCIALLY BLIND FRANC OR YOU WOULD HAVE RECOGNIZED MY FRIENDS AND ME AND THEN JUMPED AT OUR EVERY WHIM!! DOES PLANET ARUS RING ANY BELLS IN THAT NO CELL HEAD OF YOURS!!!?" Fawn was beyond caring if she was making a scene or not.

"Princess Andromeda happens to be on of my best clients." Franc glared at her.

"Andromeda is my sister, those are my cousins, that is Princess Phillippa of the Planet Druel, and that is Commander Angelica Monica Sinclair Knight. Now since that brat happens to be my sister's niece I would suggest that you start doing some major sucking up!" Fawn narrowed her eyes at him.

"PRINCESS FAWN!! PRINCESS'S ELIZABETH, ALEXIS, AND PHILLIPPA!?" The poor man looked, as if he were about to die of a heart attack at the thought of losing his major clients.

"Come along girls I hear that Selena has some fabulous gowns at her shop and she adores Thea." Fawn went into the dressing room to change.

"NO!! Not her!! I'll be ruined!!!" He whined.

"Look at the camera's Franc you're going out of business Franc!" Beth glared at him.

"You can have the gowns and all the accessories as a gift! Please I'm begging you!!!" He pleaded with them to reconsider, but it was too late the girls were on their way out the elegant glass doors.

--------------------------------------------------

Kane roared with laughter, as he watched the live GNN broadcast on the screen in the Sit Room. "Way to go Angel!!" He grinned at the other guys in the room.

"She just slugged a famous fashion designer and you're happy about it?" Jeff frowned.

"He's a weak little man who called my baby girl a brat!" Kane snarled darkly. "He's lucky that he's still living!"

"Look at the girls are they hot or what." Zach grinned, as he looked at the girls on the screen.

"Only Beth and Fawn are wearing their gowns though." Jason pouted.

"Beth looks like a knock out in that dress." Zach was practically drooling. "I can't wait till tonight."

Drew glared at the screen. "Why doesn't my baby sister just paint a target on herself?" He growled. "Hasn't she learned anything!?"

"Easy Drew. Fawn just lost her temper, besides my father hates this universe, so she's perfectly safe." Kane arched a brow at his brother-in-law.

"You may like being a target, but I lost a brother and I don't intend to lose anyone else!!" Drew snarled at him.

"Face it Andrew. You happen to be Keith's son and that makes you a prime target whether you like it or not." Derek growled softly.

"Andy has gone through this all of her life, has managed to marry the man of her dreams, and raise a family. Why the sudden panic attack?" Kane had never seen him come this unglued before.

"Remus that's why! He keeps leaving me messages on my EMAIL!! I won't let my feelings for Phillippa put her life in jeopardy!!" He snarled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Derek roared at him. "REMUS HAS BEEN THREATENING YOU! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LET THAT BASTARD DICTATE YOUR ACTIONS? DIDN'T HE TAKE ENOUGH FROM YOU? ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM TAKE AWAY PIPPA AS WELL?!"

"Look! I nuked his ship and now he wants Payback. Philly is his cousin and he'd rather see her dead than married to me. He never bluffs and always carries out his threats and I'm not willing to risk her life and that is all there is to say about it!" Drew went back to what he had been working on the data pad.

"What about Pippa's feelings Andrew? It's going to destroy her if you do this! Are you willing to do that to the woman that happens to be your soul mate?" Kane took the data pad away from him and forced him to listen to him.

"THAT MIGHT BE TRUE KANE, BUT AT LEAST SHE WILL STILL BE ALIVE. I CAN'T TAKE THE CHANCE!! I WON'T TAKE THAT CHANCE!!" Drew stalked out of the room.

"Contact Pippa and tell her that I need to see her. She needs to know what Drew is going to do and why." Jeff ordered Kane and Derek.

--------------------------------------------------

Pippa frown, as she glanced down at her watch. "What does Uncle Jeff want? I have to make myself beautiful for Drew tonight." She knocked on Jeff's office door. "You wanted to see me Uncle Jeff?" She entered his office.

"Come on in and have a seat." Jeff was staring out at his undersea view.

"What did I do now?" Pippa took her seat.

"Nothing angel… How are you and Drew getting along these days?" Jeff tried to think of a way to tell his goddaughter what he had to tell her and took his seat behind his desk.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Pippa frowned.

"Andrew would do anything to keep you safe. He's planning on telling you something tonight. Just don't let what he says destroy the feelings that you have for him. He has a really good reason for doing this. Hell he's so confused that he's only thinking with his mind and not with his heart!" Jeff slammed his fist against his desk in frustration.

"What did he tell you Uncle Jeff? Who wants to harm me?" She was trying to take in what he was trying to say to her.

"Your cousin Remus has this…Never mind angel...just go and get ready for the gala and no matter what happens remember what I told you." Jeff sighed in defeat.

Pippa rose from her chair and left his office totally confused. "Forget what? I have no idea what you were trying to tell me." She sighed.

--------------------------------------------------

Drew was all decked out in his prince attire and was checking his appearance in the mirror. "Not the crown I hate this thing." He muttered to himself.

"Wow little brother you look great." Andy's voice complimented him from the Tele-monitor in his bedroom.

"Thanks sis. How's my newest nephew doing?" He turned around to smile at the image on the screen.

"Incredible would you believe that he actually sleeps through the night now. So tell me what's bugging you baby brother. I know that something's bothering you." Andy cut to the chase.

"Nothing's wrong and you're hearing things!" He snarled.

"You're awfully touchy this evening…you're forgetting that you can't hide anything from me. What's wrong baby brother is the family's curse finally catching up to you? Because denial won't make it go away. Tony was your twin, but you were the stronger one." Andy watched to see how he was reacting to his words. "You can't give up Pippa! Andrew Anthony Edwards!! I know what you're doing and it's a major mistake!!"

"Lay off Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson! I'm nineteen-years-old and I don't want a lecture from my sister! I have no choice, at least this way she's gonna be safe!" He snarled in frustration.

"SAFE AND TORN TO SHREDS AFTER YOU TEAR HER HEART OUT!" Andy shouted at him.

"You're just like Daddy, Andrew! Nothing can beat you if you don't want it to! Tony was wild! You're calm, cool, down to earth, and that makes you a deadly enemy and a treasured ally and friend. Damn it Andrew! You're just like Daddy!! Why can't you just see that?" Andy tried to get him to see reason.

"THAT DOES IT ANDY! GO LECTURE SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO HEAR IT!" He roared at her and then cut off the call in mid lecture. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT SUGAR? I HAVE NO CHOICE!" He snarled at his collie.

--------------------------------------------------

Fawn grinned at her reflection in the mirror. "Now this is more like it." She winked at her reflection. "Now if only I can convince Kane to let me join the team."

Kane walked up behind her and pulled her back against him. "Why don't we skip the gala and have a private celebration of our own here."

"Nice try darling, but we're still going." She blew a kiss at his pouting reflection. "We can have the other celebration tonight."

"My grandparents are going to have their hands full with two babies and my little brother." Kane sighed.

"Don't be silly darling! Dad's parents adore watching them." She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------

Pippa had never been so nervous and jumped in surprise when the door to her apartment chimed. "Relax Pippa. It's only Drew." She chided herself, as she went to answer her door.

Andrew took in the view of Pippa in her gown and almost chucked his entire plan. "You take my breath away." He whispered hoarsely and held out the corsage that he had gotten for her.

"Come on in Drew. I'm just about ready." She walked back into the living room.

"Your already perfection what's left to do?" He growled softly.

"My crown jewels and the rest of what goes with my title. You know the drill." She winked at him.

"We need to talk princess." Drew pulled himself together and got down to the business at hand.

"You sound serious handsome what's wrong?" She arched a brow at him, as she clipped the earrings to her ear lobes.

"I can't go…" He began to say what he had to say, but was interrupted by the chime of her front door. "Are you expecting anyone?" He frowned down at her instantly on the alert.

"No just you…" She went to answer the door, but drew stopped her. "Andrew let go of my arm. I need to answer my door." She glared at him.

"I'll get it." He pulled out a small phaser just in case and went to answer the door. Haz, Merla, Allura, and Keith all stood in the entryway. "Sweetheart our parents are here." He still hadn't lowered his weapon.

"Drew? Why are you pointing that phaser at us?" Keith arched a brow at his son.

"You can never be too careful and Phillippa wasn't expecting anyone but me." He placed the weapon back in his pocket.

Pippa stared at Drew, as if he had grown two heads. "Why are you armed? We're only going to the gala?"

"Let's just say that I have every reason to be cautious and leave it at that." He snapped.

"Mother…Daddy…Uncle Keith…Aunt Allura…Come in and make yourselves at home while Drew and I have a little chat." She smiled graciously at them and then dragged Drew with her into the bedroom and then slammed the door. "Alright Andrew Anthony talk!!" She snarled at him.

"I can't be with you anymore!!" He snarled coldly.

"What did you say?" She whispered hoarsely not believing what she'd just heard him say.

"You and I are over Phillippa. What we had is gone." He growled hoarsely.

"WE LOVE EACH OTHER DREW!! YOU CAN'T MEAN THIS!!!" Pippa's heart was breaking.

"Loved each other Phillippa! I don't love you anymore!" His voice was as cold as ice and he was dying inside, as she looked at him as if he had stabbed her straight through the heart. _I'm so sorry._

"NO ANDREW YOU CAN'T MEAN THIS!! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!! WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER!!"

"I JUST DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!!" He roared at her, left her room, stalked past their parents, and waited until he was outside to give into his tears. "I HATE THIS!! IT'S KILLING ME INSIDE, BUT I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!!!" He shouted angrily at the heavens, as he got onto his hover cycle and then left his future behind him.

Pippa raced outside after him, but he was gone. "NO!!! DREW!!! COME BACK!!" She cried out in agony. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US!!" She shouted angrily up at the heavens. Then what her Uncle Jeff had said finally made sense to her. "REMUS DID THIS!! I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!!" She vowed up at the sky, now that she knew why Drew had done what he had done. _He still loves me I could see it in his eyes. This was killing him inside! Remus must have threatened my life and Drew is trying to protect me!_

Haz and Merla ran outside to comfort their daughter. "He didn't mean a word of that angel. He's under a lot of pressure from someone and that's what made him do this." Merla crooned softly.

"That young man loves you enough to protect you even if it means that he has to give you up." Haz agreed with his wife.

Keith and Allura knew that something was terribly wrong with their son. "He loves you Phillippa. Don't let him be sensible fight for him." Keith encouraged her.

"It worked with Keith, so it will work with our son." Allura gave her a hug.

--------------------------------------------------

Kane frowned at his Uncle. "I say that we lynch him. If we have to attend and suffer through this boring stuffy gala then Drew should suffer along with us."

"I agree with Kane." Zach and Jason snarled in unison.

_This does not look good. _Jeff watched as Keith and Haz arrived with their wives and they didn't look happy to be there. In fact they looked ready to kill someone. "Where are Drew and Phillippa?"

"We don't know and if we did he would have some serious explaining to do!" Haz snarled.

"Don't you think that those two are old enough to handle this by themselves?" Jeff narrowed his eyes at Keith and Hazar.

Keith grabbed him by the lapels of his dress uniform and lifted him off the ground. "JEFF!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!! AND I HAD BETTER LIKE WHAT I HEAR!! START TALKING NOW!!" He roared at his best friend and kid brother, causing everyone in the gala to stop what they were doing and stare at the scene that was going on in the corner of the huge ball room.

"Remus..." Jeff croaked in a hoarse tone of voice.

"MY NEPHEW!! IS CAUSING ALL OF THIS! DIDN'T HE TAKE ENOUGH FROM US BY TAKING THE LIVES OF KORAN, TONY, AND MY BABY GIRL!?" Haz roared in fury.

"Drew crippled Ren's fleet. Now he wants payback, but Drew won't play his game." Jeff tried to explain. "He made up his mind to protect her no matter what the cost."

"Look Jeff! He broke my baby's heart and she went to go kill her cousin! Now where would Drew go off to brood at?" Haz filled Jeff in on what had happened.

"That's just great! She's falling right into their hands! What is wrong with the two of you? Couldn't you stop her or are you both a blind as Andrew?" Jeff was not hearing this.

"She's out for blood Jeff and is the mirror image of Merla in a full blown temper. I doubt that Andy would have tried to stop her." Keith rolled his eyes at him.

--------------------------------------------------

(Mars base)

"Why kill them when I love to make them squirm." Remus chuckled in amusement.

"She's Merla's daughter or are you forgetting that factor?" Logan frowned at him.

"I wasn't born during those days, besides she isn't Merla." He rolled his eyes at Logan.

"Oh really? She looks like, talks like, and has the same temperament as her mother." Logan corrected him.

"She's a kitten not a full grown lioness!" Remus roared with laughter at the thought of Logan being weary of Phillippa.

"You'll see kid, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Logan stalked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------

(Wayne memorial park)

Andrew stood in front of his brother's memorial. "I need to talk to you so bad…" He got down on his knees and broke down and cried. "Everything is seriously messed up!"

"And I thought that I made stupid mistakes when I was alive." Tony's ghostly image was leaning casually against a tree.

"HE WAS GOING TO HURT HER! I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!" Drew exclaimed in total frustration.

"Andrew when are you gonna get it! You paid attention in class! You're just like Dad! You've just never had a chance to prove it!!" Tony sighed in frustration, as he sat down beside his twin.

"Why did you have to go and get yourself killed?" Drew glared at him.

"That wasn't my intention, but it happened, and there's nothing that I can do to change that." He growled hoarsely. "Shell and I need the two of you to be happy and you aren't making that easy are you Andrew."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Tony, but I won't allow anyone to harm Philly!" He snarled at his brother.

"NEWS FLASH GENIUS!! SHE WENT TO CONFRONT REMUS! SHE'S MERLA'S DAUGHTER! DO REALIZE JUST HOW POWERFUL SHE ACTUALLY IS?" Tony snarled back at him. "SHE'S IN DANGER NOW ANDREW AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT NOT REMUS! YOU!"

A fourteen-year-old teenager was walking her Lhasa apso puppy by the new memorial park and noticed Drew talking to thin air. "He must have lost someone in the bombing." She went to get a better look at Drew.

"Andria went back in the past with Bruce right?" Tony was curiously eyeing the young girl.

"That's right so what's with the questions?" Drew frowned at him.

"Because Andria's great whatever granddaughter is staring at you." He grinned.

"Yeah right Tony and Andy isn't Nightshade anymore." Drew snorted in disbelief, but turned around to see what he was talking about.

Tamara Andria Wayne glared at Andrew when she realized who he was. "ARE YOU HERE BECAUSE OF GUILT?" She shouted angrily at him.

"Excuse me!" Drew narrowed his eyes down at the teenager.

"THIS WAS A TRAP THAT MARS GROUP SET FOR YOUR TEAM! MY PARENTS DIED IN THAT BOMBING AND YOUR TEAM IS TO BLAME FOR IT!" She stalked up to him and slapped him hard across his face.

Drew took a deep calming breath and fought back the urge to take her over his knee and spank his great niece. "I lost my twin brother and none of us knew about Killian's plan to bomb this city!!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!! I LOST MY PARENTS!! MY OLDER BROTHER AND THOUSANDS LOST THEIR LIVES!! TO HELL WITH YOU AND THE REST OF THE ALLIANCE!! ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Tammy raced out of the park in tears completing forgetting Ching her fluffy little fur ball.

"Like I really needed to deal with this right now." He groaned in defeat. "Wonderful!! She forgot her fur ball! Come on little guy it looks like you are going home with me." He scooped the pup up into his arms and headed for his bike. "In you go fur ball." He carefully tucked the Pup away inside his jacket and then headed back towards the base.

--------------------------------------------------

(Mars Base)

"Killy is gonna strangle you." Logan watched the fuel depot blow sky high.

"So she's mad as hell, Logan. Prince Andrew was a loser anyway and I did her a favor. Now watch the master at work." Remus activated the compounds main defense system and shot down her ship.

"Now you shoot her down! After she shot our base full of holes!" Logan glared at him.

"She only took out our reserve fuel, besides now we'll have more of an excuse to torment the little brat." Remus waited for his men to retrieve Pippa.

"Get your hands off of me you creeps!!" She wrenched herself free of Remus's men by sending them flying with a mental blast. :I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART REMUS!! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ANDREW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME IF HE DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!:

"That's not so little cousin. I merely hinted about killing you, if he didn't stay away from you." Remus narrowed his eyes at her. "You and Andrew were not supposed to exist a mistake, which I intend to rectify by taking the two of you out of the equation permanently."

"Drew and I both had twins! Twins that you murdered in cold blood!! You must have been sleeping for the better parts of your life, that or you just don't keep up with the media. Otherwise, you would have known about us!" She snarled at him.

"Enough! It's time to rid myself of your existence little cousin!" Rem activated his trap and the floor that Pippa was standing on became electrified.

Pippa's cyber suit insulated her from the harmful effects of the deadly electrical current coursing through the floor. :How about if I give you a taste of your own medicine!: She fingered a device on her wrist and shot Logan with her tazer.

"Try again brat and this time pay attention to who you're aiming at. Logan wasn't at all pleased that you shot him." Remus laughed at her in amusement. "Now on to phase two of my trap," The floor underneath Pippa's feet began to move.

Pippa kept her balance and fired another one of her weapons at the control panel beside Remus's arm, this time singeing her target and her tormentors arm. "Give it up Remus! I trained in the Hades program and this is nothing but child's play to me!" She flipped over two of the fallen guards at her feet and fired again successfully blasting the control panel.

Remus was becoming impatient with his little game and had her pinned to the floor in minutes. "Meet reality little brat!"

"Feel pain you monster!" Pippa brought her knee up hard against Remus's lower anatomy.

Remus retaliated by punching her in the face. "Bad move little cousin!!"

"LET GO OF ME!!!" She clawed at his face with her fingernails.

Remus having had more than he wanted to take from his cousin ended her struggling by punching her in the stomach causing Pippa to go limp in his arms. "NEVER MARE MY FACE! FOR THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

--------------------------------------------------

(Less than an hour later)

Drew was receiving a message from his computer at his apartment and he forwarded it to the computer on his hover cycle's tiny computer screen. "PHILLIPPA!!" He felt instant fury over come him, as he took in the image of her hanging over a bed of razor sharp spikes. _What have I done! _He raced his cycle towards the base and his ship only to be stopped by to Galaxy Garrison MP's.

"Lt. Commander Edwards we have orders to bring you in." The young MP eyed Drew's beyond furious face.

"Not even on your best day boys! Now get the hell out of my way! I need to be somewhere in an hour and you two aren't going to stop me!" Drew snarled at them and then gunned his cycle to full power and easily maneuvered between their two hover cars. "See ya around!"

The fresh out of the dry docks New Explorer, shot Drew's hover cycle with a tractor beam, and literally plucked him and his cycle off of the ground. "Shit! I don't have time for any of their lectures! Phillippa needs me!!" He snarled under his breath, as the beam carried him into the hanger bay.

"You are AWOL! That gala was an official function and you weren't allowed to skip it!" Derek glared at him.

"Something came up and I couldn't make it! I had to go somewhere and think!" Drew snarled at him.

"You fell for Rem's trap kid. Now what are you gonna do about it?" Derek glared at him.

"My mistake…my fault…my problem so stay out of it Derek! This is personal!" Drew wasn't at all pleased that this way slowing him down.

"Sorry kid, but you happen to be part of a team and we're going to get her back together." Kane walked over to his brother-in-law.

"She isn't going to die and if you follow me that's exactly what's going to happen!" Drew's azure blue eyes had darkened into an almost midnight blue and the look that he was giving Kane dared him to try and stop him.

Keith placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Team work son, don't ignore all of your training just because you feel the need to kill someone."

"SCREW THE TRAINING FATHER!!! THIS IS ALL ABOUT REVENGE!! KILLIAN HATES HAZAR AND REMUS WANTS PAYBACK FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF HIS FLEET!! THIS ISN'T ABOUT HONOR, BUT IT IS ALL ABOUT GETTING EVEN! SO STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT!!" He stalked towards his ship.

"I don't believe that we gave you a choice, Andrew Anthony Edwards." Fawn stepped in front of her brother and grabbed him by his arm.

"Move out of my way Fawn. I caused her to go and get herself hurt like this. You of all people know that I have to do this. Please Fawn I need to do this." Drew looked down into her eyes.

"Not alone Drew. You need someone to watch your back." She still wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Who did you have in mind?" Drew narrowed his eyes at her.

"Me." She smiled. "I know the layout of their base, can disarm their security, and can easily hold my own in a battle."

"Not gonna happen Fawn nor will I allow it!!!" Kane shot down her idea.

"Won't allow it? How dare you say that to me Kane! I developed the Hades program not you! I created Ira!! I'm in top form now and I didn't pass all of those bloody tests over a month ago for nothing!!" She was furious with Kane.

"YOU DID WHAT?! DID YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" He roared at Derek and Jeff.

"SHE WOULDN'T PUT SAM BACK ONLINE, BESIDES SHE ACED THE HADES PROGRAM, AND WAS ONLY ON MATERNITY LEAVE NOT OFF THE TEAM" Jeff roared back at him.

"Would you two stop snarling at each other! It's too late anyway! They're both already gone!" Derek lay on the floor next to Keith and Hazar. "She's good. Did Dromi teach her to fight like that?"

"She taught her everything that she knows and that's what worries me sometimes." Kane growled in frustration.

--------------------------------------------------

Tammy watched Drew's ship launch from the explorer and followed her prey. "You're gonna pay for taking my family away from me, blood relation or not." She vowed.

_"Are you sure that this is wise mistress?"_ An elderly man's voice seemed to be coming from the computer console of her ship.

"I have no other choice Al." She was so bitter. "Mom, Daddy, and big brother were killed because of them!"

"_They were in a bombing, Tamara. It was a terrorist attack on the city. This young officer wasn't involved in any of it. In fact he lost his twin in the whole mess." _Al lectured her.

"They aren't above the law. These royal upstarts are going to pay. Starting with Prince Andrew and his Princess." Tammy vowed.

"_Your forefather Bruce Wayne would not have approved of what you are about to do, Tamara Andria Wayne."_ The cyber image of Alfred's face scowled at her.

"Great Grandfather created Batman after losing his parents. I'm only doing the same." She glared at the image on the screen. "Why Daddy insisted on recreating an original version of Alfred is still a mystery to me."

"_Don't even think about it young lady! I'm wired into this ship!!"_ He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lay off Al, I'm not going to change my mind!!" She snarled.

"_We aren't finished with our discussion! You need to realize…" _His voice was drowned out by the music that she had cranked up to full blast.

--------------------------------------------------

Drew eyed the black ship that was following him and snarled. "Who would dare follow me in the mood that I'm in?"

"Uh little brother it seems that we have a stowaway." Fawn held up the puppy.

"Oh no…I forgot all about you and your wacky owner. Who happens to be…" He read the holo license on Ching's collar. "Shit! She really is one of Dria's descendants…Tamara Andria Wayne. This is all I need…a niece out to get me, because she thinks that the team is to blame for killing her parents and older brother!"

"What are you talking about little brother? Did you take her puppy?" Fawn glared at him.

"No I did not take her puppy! She left him at the park! She thinks that our team caused those bombings! She lost her family in that explosion and now she wants Payback!" Drew raked his fingers through his hair.

"The poor girl must be so angry, confused, and all alone." Fawn felt for the girl.

"Angry is right, but try insane instead of confused." He corrected her. "She wants to kill me Fawn! My own niece wants me dead!"

"You're blowing things way out of proportion." Fawn rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh really? Then why are all of her ships weapons coming on line?" Drew activated his ships shields.

"She probably thinks that you happen to be a hostile ship." Fawn hailed Tammy's ship and Tammy's answer was to fire on them.

"See what I mean Fawn? She's out of her mind with vengeance." He easily avoided the laser fire.

"The Explorer is keeping her occupied; let them deal with her for now. We need to save Philly." Fawn eyed the time on her wrist-com.

"They followed us!! When will they learn that I can handle this on my own!!" He snarled in frustration.

"This isn't about you Andrew!" Fawn whacked him in the head with her palm.

"Knock it off Fawn!!" He snarled.

"Michael and Hunter act more mature than you!" She snarled. "Now shut up and fly! We're being detected by the bases sensors." She activated the ship's stealth mode.

"That's just great Fawn! I thought that you were the expert on their security!" He dodged their artillery fire.

"Me? You're the one flying this crate!!" Fawn glared at him.

"Crate!!" Drew dove towards the base.

"I take it back Drew! Don't get us killed! Think of your niece!" Fawn squealed in terror.

"This crate can land anywhere!" Drew focused in on the bases main door and fired.

"That's just great Andrew! Why didn't you just send up a flare?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you Drew or has Tony taken over your body!?"

"That was low Fawn. Especially, when hearing it from you." Tony's voice echoed in the ship's cabin.

"Tony?" Fawn gasped in surprise.

"Yes sis, it's me. Now lay off Drew. He's under some major stress okay and you're staying here with me while he faces Rem on his own." Tony waited for Drew to leave the ship before locking the two of them inside. "Now sis, let's have a long talk while Andrew goes and rescues his princess." Tony winked at his older sister, who was staring at who he was holding in his arms. "Oh and meet Danielle."

"Hello Aunt Fawn." Dani smiled at her Aunt and Fawn fainted in her seat.

--------------------------------------------------

"Lure him into the main arena and just to make this even more interesting light the pit under the princess." Remus ordered his men.

"You'll never win Remus! Drew is going to tear you in half!" Pippa snarled at him in a weak voice.

"Andrew is a weakling little cousin. I seriously overestimated his bravery and sense of honor." Rem rolled her eyes at her.

"He loves me so much that he risked losing me to keep me safe!" She defended her man.

"And what good did that do? You're about to die and he is nowhere to be found!" Remus snarled.

"I wouldn't say nowhere Remus!" Drew was pointing a BFG gun at him.

"Impressive Lt. Commander, so your manhood is expressed in the way of a very big gun to compensate for having a pathetic version of the real thing." Remus taunted him.

"HE DOES NOT REMUS!!" Pippa shouted at him in outrage.

"PHILLIPPA!!?" Drew stared wide-eyed up at her.

"You slept with her? You had her and you still gave her up? You are a bigger moron that I thought!" Remus snarled at him.

"No I haven't made love with her as of yet, but that's something that I intend to rectify as soon as we get back home!" Drew made sure that his voice was loud enough for her to hear him.

"Get me down Andrew Anthony and then we'll talk." She answered back.

Drew took in the sight of his princess and saw that she wasn't in very good shape. "THEY HURT YOU!? YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT REMUS!!" He fired at the red hot spikes and the blast of the icy beam extinguished the flames under her and destroyed the deadly spikes.

"My trap!! You've ruined my plan!!" Remus attacked him.

"Hit me with your best shot! My father is legendary and it happens to run in the family!" Drew stood his ground and sent Rem flying with a well place kick to his midsection.

"Lucky kick Edwards! It won't happen again!" Rem launched a series of bone breaking moves at Drew.

Drew matched him move for move. "I'm not my brother. I paid attention in class!" He was getting tired of this fight and launched a series of lightning fast moves of his own.

Remus wasn't about to lose and tackled Drew to the floor of the arena. The two enemies continued to pummel each other. Drew flipped Rem over his head and into the smoldering pit. "What's the matter Remus is this getting a little too hot for you to handle?"

Remus howled in pain, but managed to throw some of the smoldering hot ashes into Drew's face. "I happen to be the King of underhandedness!" He snarled back. "This heat doesn't bother me at all Drew! My attire happens to be fire proof!" He stood up and brushed off the red-hot ashes from his clothing.

Drew even though blinded by Rem's foul play, easily used his training to zero in on his opponent. "I happen to like fighting blind! In fact I fight my best while blindfolded!" He fired at Rem with his tazer and sent Rem flying into the water that surrounded the arena.

"DREW!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE, SO THAT I CAN CHECK YOUR EYES." Pippa shouted down at him.

"I'll be right their sweetness…" He winced in pain, as he vaulted back up to his feet. His eyes felt like they were still on fire.

"Drew? Pippa? You two okay?" Zach and Jason appeared in the arena along with the rest of the team.

"I'm fine just get Pippa down." Drew stumbled his way towards the water.

"Angel, get the Med-kit! Pippa's hurt!" Jason was holding Pippa's limp form in his arms.

Drew had found the water and was dunking his face into the cool water. "Ah that feels so much better." He sighed in relief.

Pippa squirmed out of Jason's arms and stumbled over to where Drew was still submerged in the water. "Andrew speak to me!" She pulled at his shoulders.

"MY GOD KEITH! DREW IS TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF!" Haz shouted in horror.

"NO SON DON'T!" Keith raced over to him and pulled his face out of the water.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of in pain here!" He snarled at his father not able to glare at him for his eyes were swollen shut.

"Oh Drew your eyes." Pippa gently touched his face.

"You were worth it." He pulled her into his arms and they both fell back into the water, as they continued to kiss each other.

"They seem fine to me." Derek looked down at them. "A little singed but otherwise fine."

--------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

Andrew and Pippa lay in bed in the bases Med-wing barely able to move. "From now on I promise that I'm going to be completely honest with you." He groaned in pain when she punched him in the arm.

"You most certainly will mister!!" She glared at him.

"Be gentle will you I happen to be an injured blind fool." Drew winced in pain.

"My hero." She kissed him.

"My love." He pulled her closer to him.

"Easy there tiger. We're in no condition to attempt what you have on your mind." She giggled.

"I know that, but its damn fun trying." He was slowly kissing each of her fingers when he encountered her new ring. "You're wearing it?" He frowned in confusion.

"It's beautiful Andrew. I love the design of a rose carved from a ruby with emeralds for the petals." She admired her ring.

"I don't get it. I haven't had a chance to ask you yet…" Drew was confused.

"It was in your cyber-suit. I already knew that I wanted to marry you, so I put it on my finger." She settled herself in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

Tony's voice echoed in his mind. (Someone had to do it…see ya around bro.) He chuckled. (Oh yeah, before I forget Tammy was taken in by Gwen. She's her guardian now, so she shouldn't be trying anything anymore.)

--------------------------------------------------

On to chapter four

Tammy's story is continued in chapters 6,7,8,9 of Gen X

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	4. Chapter Four

Alpha Omega

Chapter four

Forever Yours

---------------------------------------------

(A year after Shawn, Lilly, Dex, and Tam arrived on Earth after their adventure in the past.)

"Escorting dignitaries to council meetings and training nonstop isn't my idea of being on Derek's team." Shawn was bored out of his mind and wanted to finally see some action.

**'Our last adventure should have satisfied you for a few years.'** Lilly hissed at him. "Felecia is the leader of Earth and we should be honored that we were given this assignment."

"Thank you Lillyan." Felicia looked up from the Data pad that she was reading. "Watch it Shawn Alexander."

"Sorry ma'am no offence intended." Shawn apologized.

"Shawn try and remember that everything comes to those who wait. Your training is crucial before becoming an active member on Derek and Kane's team." Felicia knew that he was bored out of his mind and more than ready to join the team, but Lilly was not and the two of them were a team.

"It's been a year even Dex and Tam are full medical officers now. If I don't at least get to go on patrol soon I'm gonna go stir crazy." Shawn voiced his feelings.

Lilly ignored Shawn's venting and focused on the scenery going by them instead. She wasn't expecting to see Aaron or Ren getting out of an Air Limo in front of the Avalonian Embassy. "Stop the car Shawn! I'm getting out!" She snarled.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Felecia eyed her with concern.

"I saw them Shawn!!" She tried to open her door, but Shawn had locked it. "Stop the blasted car and let me out!" She glared at him.

"Calm down Lilly. Who did you see?" Shawn continued on course.

"Ren and Aaron were getting out of a limo in front of the Avalonian Embassy! Turn this blasted thing around and let me out!" Lilly snapped angrily at him.

"Forget it Lilly. We follow orders!" Shawn snapped back. "I'm not gonna change my mind Lillyan so calm the hell down!"

Felecia used the telecom in the limo to call Mark.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Marks face appeared on the smaller screen.

"Lilly just spotted Ren and Aaron in front of the Avalonian Embassy." Felecia had hoped that Lilly's reaction would have been less out of control.

"Not good. How's she taking it?" Mark swore under his breath it appeared as though their peaceful lull was about to be a thing of the past.

"She wants to find them and pay them back." Felecia hissed.

"Well no way that's gonna happen. She keeps failing the Hades Program because of her fear of Ren. She isn't near ready for something like that yet. Your meeting just got canceled. Tell Shawn to get his tail back to the base." Jeff's face appeared next to Marks on split screen.

"Look Uncle Jeff. I know that I freeze up in the simulations, but I'm over that now!" Lilly joined in their chat from the monitor on the front dashboard.

"Like hell you are! Shawn your orders are to return to base now move!" Jeff ordered him sharply.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting him get away!" Lilly screamed at her Uncle in frustration.

"Not to worry Uncle Jeff we're returning to base. Lillyan Allura I would suggest that you calm down." Shawn set the limo on auto pilot so that he could focus on Lilly. "He wants you to do something stupid like go after him! You aren't ready for a confrontation like that and I won't let you get hurt again!"

Lilly turned ice princess on him. "Why Shawn because you failed not once but four times so far!?"

Shawn felt as if she had taken a katana and shoved it clean through his heart. "Wrong I didn't fail you not once! The first time you got caught and I took a bullet for you! The second time you and Tam were caught off guard! The third time you decided you had something to prove and tried to handle my Uncle Adrian's goon squad on your own! Lastly Uncle kidnapped you because you threw a snit and left the car!!" Shawn all but roared at her. "I love you Lillyan Allura, but I won't let you get yourself caught just to ease your anger towards him! So shut up and let me drive home in peace! Push me and so help me I will take you over my knee when we reach the base and tan your hide until you won't be able to sit down for a week!" He disengaged the auto-pilot.

Lilly glared angrily out the window.

Felecia put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "You alright Shawn?"

"I'm fine Felecia." He snarled bitterly. "Although it's clear as day now that the only reason I'm here and not an active member of the team is because of that brat sulking in the seat next to me. I for one am sick of babysitting the spoiled rotten brat and am gonna request a change of detail from Uncle Jeff as soon as we get back! I aced the Hades Program and by damn I deserve an active place on the team!"

Lilly shot him a furious hurt look.

"We'll talk kid. See you back at the base." Jeff ended his end of the conference call.

"I'll see you in a while love." Mark signed off as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Problems?" Derek arched a brow at Jeff.

"Maybe that remains to be seen as of yet. Lilly spotted Ren and Aaron in the city." Jeff raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"She didn't go after him did she?" Derek growled.

"No. They were driving Felecia to Alliance Center and Shawn followed orders." Jeff got up to pace his office.

"Lilly ripped out his heart and fed it back to him for it too." Felicia walked into Jeff's office.

"Where did they go?" Derek arched a brow at his sister.

"Shawn threw her over his shoulder and headed for the holo-suite." Felecia sighed in frustration. "He wants to teach her a lesson."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were out of line and out of control Lillyan!" Shawn snarled as he set her down on her feet.

"You can stow the lectures McCloud! I'm not in the mood!" She turned on her heel to stalk out of the holo-suite.

"Iris lock the door and open it only on my command." Shawn growled.

Iris the holo-suits computer locked them in.

"What the hell are you up to McCloud!" Lilly hissed at him.

"Iris access Lt. Lillyan Allura Edwards final exam in the Hades Program." Shawn ignored her completely. "Make sure that you make Ren as real as possible!"

"Let me out of here Shawn!"

"Not a chance Edwards." He sneered coldly. "Go ahead smart ass. Show me how you would have taken him on. Don't worry I won't even try and come to your rescue you. After all I've failed four time already no need adding a fifth." He stood back against the wall folded his arms across his chest and watched as the room changed around him.

Lilly faced off with Ren and found herself at his mercy in less than ten minutes. "Enough Shawn! I get it!" Lilly shouted.

"Are you talking to me Edwards? I failed your highness four times remember." Shawn was as cold with her as she had been with him in the car.

"I'm sorry! I was angry! You were right! I didn't mean any of what I said in the car. You always come to my rescue and none of it was your fault. I saw Ren and I just wanted to lash out and hurt someone…" Lilly ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you so much Shawn. Please make him disappear!"

"Iris change program to resemble a nice tranquil summer day on the castle lawn on Arus." He ordered softly.

"Home. I wish we could go back home." She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "I'm not ready for any of this yet."

"No maybe not alone, but as part of a team you are." Shawn pulled her into his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avalonian Embassy

"She didn't fall for it." Aaron smirked. "I win our wager."

"McCloud was driving. I hadn't planned on that." Ren scowled.

"She would have shot you on sight." Aaron chuckled.

"I saw the results of her final exam. She failed it because she froze as soon as she confronted me." Ren grinned evilly.

"Yeah and McCloud ripped the steel door off its hinges to rescue her!" Aaron shot that bit into play.

"I'll take care of McCloud."

"You can't kill an immortal, but he can and will kill you!" Arislan growled.

"Hello big brother. How long have you been standing there?" Aaron narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Need I remind you that both of the princesses are out-of-bounds?" Arislan glared at the two of them.

"Yes we know all that already." Aaron rolled her eyes at his brother.

Arislan stalked over to him and picked him with one hand by his throat. "A twelve-year-old bested you, Baby brother! I seriously doubt that Princess Tamara would have any problem doing the same!"

"A twelve-year-old traitor!" Ren sneered.

"So what if we didn't have permission to nab the girls! Shaitan and his brat shouldn't have taken sides!" Aaron muttered hoarsely.

"I told them to throw you into an arena and have Andromeda beat some sense into your worthless hides! No one tries to anger her or that lion of a husband of hers unless they know what they're about!" Arislan sent him flying across the room into a wall.

"What's the matter big brother? Does the all powerful Arislan fear a female?" Aaron found that highly amusing.

"Hell yes I'm wary of a woman who knows over fifty-thousand ways to kill a man slowly and extremely painfully." Arislan stalked over and punched him in the gut. "Ask Shaitan, Khan, or Rand if you don't believe me smart ass! Keith, Sheena, and Rohan McCloud personally saw to her training!"

"Well she's on Arus and we're two universes away on Earth for her to do anything to us. I've already arrange to have McCloud's ship sabotaged. He won't have any weapons capability when I take extreme pleasure in personally shooting him down." Ren wasn't about to let anything or anyone deny him what he knew was to be his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly glared at Jeff and Felecia. "Shawn's on the team and I'm still grounded on shore duty! It's not fair!" She slapped her hands down on his desk.

"Your actions in the car this week prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you aren't ready for active duty yet!" Jeff glared back at her and pointed to the seat that she had sprung out of. "Sit back down Lillyan Allura."

"But Uncle Jeff I'm ready to become an active member of the team!"

"You are not! You young lady have to pass the Hades program first and as of yet that hasn't happened!" Felecia shot her a look and Lilly sat down.

"I past all the other trials that you've put me through! I matched Zach and Jay's scores! It's not fair that I'm the one that gets left behind because I can't get passed my fear of Ren!"

"Fear is the one factor that could and will get you killed or captured again during a mission! I can't afford for you to freeze up and then get either you or one of us killed!" Derek walked out of the shadows.

"I don't really give a damn what all of you overprotective men think! Until you go through all of the hell that I have had to endure then as far as I'm concerned you can all go to hell!" Lilly screamed at them.

"Lillyan Allura!" Jeff and Felecia narrowed their eyes at her.

"My vacation was hell because of Shawn's Uncle Adrian! I faced vampires and didn't even flinch!" She sat down, folded her arms across her chest, and glared out the seascape view from Jeff's office.

"You also nearly got yourself killed trying to prove yourself and then got yourself captured because of that firebrand temper and stubbornness of yours! I agree with Uncle Jeff, Felecia, and Derek on this matter." Drew also stepped out of the shadows with Kane.

"I'll do one better by suggesting that she be kept off duty until further notice!" Kane wasn't about to lose anyone else.

"That's an excellent suggestion Kane. Lt. Lillyan Edwards you are on suspension until I deem otherwise." Jeff pronounced sentence.

"But!"

"Don't make me call Dad. He'll order you to return home and your career on the team will be nothing but a pipe dream." Drew stalked over to glower down into his baby sisters eyes. "You knew that you were still under probation even while you were on vacation and broke that without even thinking about it! Throw a snit and the only way you'll be seeing Shawn are on visits while he is on leave!"

"Fine Andrew you win. I'll just be bored out of my mind doing nothing but lounging on the beach in front of mine and Tam's beach house working on my tan!" Lilly muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry Lilly I have a job in mind to keep you busy." Felecia smiled serenely at her.

"But if I'm off the team then my time is my own!" Lilly protested.

"Lillyan!"

"Fine but I don't have to like it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tammy watched in quiet amusement while Lilly threw fragile things against the wall.

"Babysit! I went from a junior officer to babysitting my niece and baby sister-in-law!" She fumed.

"But you adore little Thea and Ginny. Don't you?" Tammy said something now that she had run out of things to throw.

"Yes of course I do. But I came here to gain experience on Alpha Omega not childcare!" She stalked over to the wall and activated the cleaning droid to clean up all the shrapnel on the floor.

"You lost your temper with Uncle Jeff and the others. You knew that was a not the brightest of moves. You just have to grit your teeth. Plaster a smile on your face and show them that you can take anything that they throw at you. Earn their trust and respect again." Tammy lectured her.

"I'm seventeen today and no one even remembered. I'm gonna eat a whole tub of rocky road. You're the only one who cares that and the family back home." She eyed the pile of presents on the common room table. "Even Shawn forgot. Drew raked me over the coals an hour ago. So I know that he forgot and he's my brother!" Lilly ran from the room in tears.

"We have a date with our guys tonight remember." Tammy left the room to go get ready for Dex.

"You go! I'm staying here! I'd rather die than here Shawn's reaction to this mess!" Lilly ran from the kitchen to her room with her tub of ice cream, with Jara hot on her tail, and locked herself into her room.

Tammy walked over to the tele-monitor in the kitchen and punched in Shawn and Dex's number.

"Hi gorgeous. You okay? You seem troubled about something." Dex smiled at her then the smile turned to a frown.

"Lilly locked herself in her room with a tub of rocky road. She's had the worst day of her life and now everyone has forgotten her birthday. Her emotions are so off the charts that she's giving me a migraine." Tammy rubbed at her temples with her fingers.

"I'll page Shawn on his wrist-com. No scratch that he just walked in." Tam could see him motioning to someone.

"We'll be there in a half hour." Shawn grinned at Tam then the grin faded into a frown. "What's wrong? Zach and Jay have been keeping me busy all afternoon."

"Lilly had it out with Jeff and the others. The result of her actions landed her off the team and on Babysitting duty." Tammy filled him in. "She's lucky that she backed down otherwise she'd be on a shuttle back home by now."

"Let me guess. She's locked herself in her room with a tub of rocky road." Shawn groaned. "She's so off the charts that she's blocking me out. I'll be there in ten minutes. I just have to shower and change." Shawn ended the call.

"I'll never stop being amazed at how fast guys can get ready and always look like dream hunks." Tam ran to get dressed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly eyed a small box on her pillow with a red bow on it and a small card. Happy seventeenth, my princess. Until we meet again. Love Ren! Lily read the card then threw the box at the door. Sapphire earrings glistened on her carpet. "He was in my bedroom! Worse yet he remembered my birthday and no one else here besides Tammy did." She cautiously left her bed to walk over and picked up the earrings.

Shawn knocked on her door but didn't announce that it was him.

Lilly stalked over to the glass doors that led out onto the back deck, opened them, and then threw the earrings out onto the sand. "Go away Tamara!!" She glared at her door when the knocks became more insistent. "I'm not going!!"

They were pounding on her door now.

"Tamara Andria I don't wanna go anywhere tonight. It's bad enough that Ren remembered my birthday and Shawn forgot!" She snarled out biting back a scream when Shawn kicked the door open.

She instinctively launched herself at the intruder. Only to find herself in the hallway on top of Shawn.

Shawn forgot himself and kissed her until she had melted in his arms. "This hasn't really been your week. Has it heart of mine." He kissed away the chocolate wring around her mouth. "Rocky Road huh." He cradled her face between his hands so that he could look into her miserable azure eyes.

Lilly was so thrilled that it was Shawn and not Ren that she lowered her lips to his own and kissed him until the two of them were both shaking and panting for air.

Shawn rolled them so that she was pinned under him. "I planned a surprise beach party, heart of mine. I didn't forget. How did Ren remember your birthday?"

"I found a box on my pillow. He was in my home. In my bedroom…" Lilly buried her face against his chest.

Shawn pulled her up with him to their feet, then into his arms, and back into her room. "Where is the box, love?" He asked gently.

Lilly pointed down at the carpet. "It had sapphire earrings in it. I tossed them outside onto the beach."

Shawn carried her over to the bed and set her down on it. Before walking outside to go collect the items in question and then proceeded to put them back in the box. "Cheer up flower. We have a party to go to where you happen to be the guest of honor." He set the ice cream out of Jara's reach. "No cat that's not good for you."

Jara growled something profane at him.

Tammy raced passed the door. "Dex is here. I'll see the two of you there." She called out as she rushed out the door to meet Dex.

"I spoke to your Dad about your nightmares and the trouble that you've been having in the Hades program regarding confronting Ren. I offered up a solution and both your parents agreed to it. Whatever happens between us is up to us now. Didn't you open their gift to you yet?" Shawn arched a brow at her. He was floored that the gifts were still sitting on the table. Lilly wasn't one to forgo unwrapping gifts.

"I haven't really been in the mood." She left her room to go into the common room and rifle through the pile of presents on the table. She found the gift in question and wasted no time reading the note before opening the box. In it was her signature perfume that her mother had had created for her previous birthday, a bouquet of flowers lilies of course, and a brand new diadem with both hers and Shawn's family crests on the bejeweled item pillowed on a pink silk pillow.

"Shawn?" With trembling hands she reached down to pick up the diadem.

Shawn took off her old one and then taking the item out of her fingers replaced with the new one. "Call them heart of mine. You know your dying to." He kissed the top of her head.

Lilly raced over to the tele-com and called home.

"Hey beautiful. Aren't you supposed to be at a party?" Jace smiled warmly at her.

"I'm the guest of honor so they can wait a bit. Could you please transfer me to Momma and Daddy?" Lilly kept nervously glancing over at Shawn who was looking at the latest holo-cubes of the nieces, nephews, cousins, and siblings back home.

"Not a problem sweetie. Happy Birthday we all miss you guys." He then transferred the call to her parent's wing.

"Hi baby. I hear that you aren't having that great of a week." Keith couldn't help but see that his baby girl wasn't happy.

"And today went from bad to worse." Allura remembered all to well those days when she had been her age.

"The two of you are they best parents in the universe. This had been really hard on me and nothing has gone right since I got here. Drew's paranoid about me even dating Shawn. They all are. I'm not over my attack with Ren and it cost me the team. I've been demoted to babysitting Thea and Ginny. It made me so depressed that I ate half a tub of rocky road. If that's not enough to stress me out Ren managed to break into the beach house and leave a birthday present on my pillow. Knowing that the two of you trust me is the best present that I could have ever want and it made this day a little brighter for me." Lilly finished amazingly all in one breath.

"We just want you to be happy and Shawn showed us what he was planning on giving and that was more than enough to convince the two of us. Just be safe, happy, and always know that we love you." Allura smiled at her.

"Happy Birthday Baby. We miss all of you terribly. Oh and before I forget Drew has a present for Ninjara from Midnight." Keith reached up and scratched the jet black cub perched on his shoulder. "Meet Blacky."

"Lilly we gotta get going." Shawn whispered in her ear.

"Take care of her Shawn." Keith ordered hoarsely.

"I will." Shawn was holding Lilly in his arms.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love you." Lilly smiled happily.

"Bye baby we love you." They ended the call.

"That must be some present to get Daddy on your side."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He kissed her and then sent her off to her room to get changed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shawn and Dex's beach bachelor pad)

"Just remember it was your idea to leave the two of them alone." Dex growled in Tam's ear as the two of them kept watch at the front door.

"Don't worry Dex. They'll be here." Tam reached up to reassuringly pat his cheek. "Is that Midnight sitting beside Drew and Philly with a bowtie around his neck?"

"Yep he's Jara's present." Dex smirked.

Tammy spotted the birthday girl and Shawn driving towards the house in Shawn's pride and joy. She grabbed Dex by the arm and raced to the back deck. "She's here. Kill the lights and the music!" Tam hissed.

The beach went silent and dark.

"I don't care Shawn! I've had a rotten day and just wanna go back home!" Lilly sounded furious.

Shawn led her up the path that led to the beach. "Come on Lilly I went through a lot of trouble planning your birthday dinner."

As soon as they appeared with cat in tow behind the house the lights came on and everyone yelled "Surprise!! Happy Birthday Lilly!!"

The party was once again in full swing.

"A surprise party and here I thought that all of you had forgotten my birthday!" Lilly played along and acted delightfully surprise. "Jara look it's Midnight!" She unleashed her cat and the two were reunited at last.

Jeff, Derek, Felicia, Kane, and Drew walked over to her. "Still mad at us?"

"No all of you were right. Maybe I'm not ready to be an active member of the team yet. The order wasn't really necessary though I adore the two of them and would have willingly watched over them orders or not." Lilly gave each of them a hug.

"Active duty or not that team cyber suit is yours when you're ready to put it on and join the team." They laughed when she squealed in delight.

She and raced over to check out her new cyber suit. "You don't know what this means to me!"

Shawn on the other hand wasn't smiling. "Ren left these on her pillow. Care to explain how he got on this high security base not to mention was able to break into her place, and leave these sparklies on her pillow." He produced the items in question as evidence.

"Heads are gonna roll for this one." Jeff swore under his breath.

"It's a travesty that the base with the highest security on the planet failed to keep Ren out." Shawn narrowed his eyes at him.

"Not possible Sam wouldn't have allowed anyone unauthorized entry. The kid had to have used base personnel. Meaning that we have a serious breach in our midst. Killian must have men planted on the base." Derek snarled.

"It's clear as day that Lilly is a target again." Drew muttered darkly.

"Then the solution is to have her under twenty-four hour watch." Felecia frowned.

"Not a chance in hell. She'd ditch them and run off in a temper." Shawn shot down that plan. "Besides don't all of you think that you've done enough for one day? What she needs is someone with her that she trusts and feels safe with."

"Not a chance kid. That would be you and we aren't about to face Keith's wrath." Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's what you don't quite understand. You see Colonel I beat all of you to the punch and got permission from both Uncle Keith and Aunt Allura." Shawn couldn't help but act a little smug as he took in their dumbfounded faces. All of them that is, except for Drew because he was well appraised on the situation. "Call them yourself if you don't believe me. Now if you'll excuse me my princess awaits." He left them and went to go join Lilly.

"That explains the addition of Shawn's family crest of her diadem." Felecia couldn't help but smirk at the brooding expressions on the men around her. "Drew you don't seem the least bit upset." She arched a brow at him.

"I told you that Mom and Dad had a change of heart about the two of them. I just never said about what." Drew didn't wait for them to take out their frustrations on him and raced to join his pregnant wife. "Later Philly needs me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was dancing with Shawn to a classic romantic Clay Aiken love song. **'Shawn when are you gonna give me my present?'** She ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair then let them trail down to his shoulders running her fingers down his back.

**'Two can play at this game, heart of mine.'** His hands began an exploration of their own as they brushed along her sides.

**'You never play fair.'** She pouted as she lovingly reached down and fondly squeezed his bum.

Spinning her away from him he inhaled sharply. **'By the gods Lilly don't start something unless you know damn well that you are gonna follow through and finish it!'** He let go of her and raced towards the ocean to cool off.

"Shawn get back here! I want my present!" She shouted at him.

"Oh really and what present is that? Him or what's in the box on the gift table with the rest of your presents." Tammy winked at her best friend. "You two were so hot that the sand was turning to glass at your feet." She teased.

"I dirty danced in front of everyone and my present was over there in plain sight the whole time!" Lilly blushed crimson as she took in the knowing looks from the female members of the family and the dark parental looks from the men. It was too much for her to face at that moment so she dashed into the ocean just as Shawn was walking out of it.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Shawn easily caught her in his arms.

"What's wrong?! You made me think that you had my present and we practically seduced each other in front of everyone. I'm mortified Shawn!" She hissed at him.

"I never once hinted where your present was. You just assumed that I had it on my person. Which mind you would have been quite a feat seeing as I'm wearing swimming trunks." Shawn's heart stopped as the realization hit him that his princess was wet and the bikini that she was wearing should have had a warning label on it warning not to get it wet. "You're uh…wet…" He growled hoarsely.

"Of course I'm wet! I'm in the ocean! I want you to quit stalling and get me my present now!" She glared regally up at him oblivious of the war that was waging inside Shawn.

"As you wish Princess." Shawn swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the water. "I have other plans for us later."

"Plans?" Lilly squeaked as she stared up into his fathomless sea green eyes full of desire and love for her. "So that's why the party is so early."

**'We're off for the next three days. So we're gonna have a late dinner and then go where that leads us.'** Shawn growled huskily in her mind.

**'What?!'** Lilly gulped nervously as Shawn set her down in a lounge.

He picked up a small ring box from the mountain of gifts on the table. "This ring was my Grandmothers wear it always and be mine forever until the end of time." He opened up the box revealing a brilliant Paraiba Tourmaline the color of glacial ice set off by a spray of flawless champagne diamonds.

Lilly's hand trembled as he slipped it on her finger. "I saw this when I was seven. It was in a special case and everything."

"I wanted to have a ring made or you, but Dad insisted that I give you this one. When I saw it I had to agree with him that it was perfect or you." He knelt down next to her. "There's more."

"More?" Lilly's eyes widened when he set a very large but not heavy box on her lap and opened it. She pulled out a beautiful pink ball gown. "It's gorgeous! I saw this at Selena's, but when it I went back to buy the dress it was gone." The box also contained satin slippers and all the accessories as well as undergarments that she would need for the gown.

"I know." He winked at her. "Tammy told me all about how furious you were that the exclusive boutique had sold the gown under your nose."

Lilly opened her presents one by one saving Andy's present to her for last. It was a box nearly as big as the one from Shawn.

Shawn peered over her shoulder and his face broke out in a wolfish grin. "That's gotta be my favorite." He eyed the contents inside the box. The contents consisted of pink baby doll pajamas, two different length pink silk kimonos, a long white sheer silk nightgown ensemble, teddies, and more.

Lilly rummaged around the box for the card from her sister. _It's time that you graduated to a more femme fatale nighttime wardrobe. Trust me little sister you can never have too much lingerie. Shawn might enjoy some of my choices too. I love you, Lil. Don't let them push you around. I'm always here for you if you need to vent or just talk. Love, Dromi. _She closed the box and set it aside knowing full well that she was blushing the color of a ripe tomato. "Cake anyone." She squeaked. Needing space from Shawn she sprang from the lounge and ran over to blow out the candles on her cake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hour or so later she was dressed in the gown and he was dressed in formal dinner attire.

"Nice boat." Lilly eyed the yacht moored at one of the piers on the island base.

"Only the best for my princess," He took her hand and escorted her onto the yacht.

"Where are we going Shawn?"

"It's all part of the surprise. Now I want you to go bellow deck and stay there until I come get you." He motioned for her to go down the stairs that lead to the lower deck of the boat.

"Shawn I'm starving. I only got one piece of cake and you whisked me away before I could raid the food buffet." She grumbled as she went down bellow.

A little while later Shawn moored the yacht on a private dock. He then went down bellow and found her fuming mad at him. "Turn around love." He ordered softly.

"What on Arus are you up to Shawn?" She wasn't happy in the least when he blindfolded her.

"Trust me." He growled huskily in her ear then took her hand in his own and led her up on deck, and then down the gangplank onto the dock.

They walked for a few minutes until she heard a door opening. It was only then did he remove the blindfold. She was standing in a beautiful room filled with vases and vases of roses. There were various size candles lit all around the room. Soft music floated through the air, and a table was set for two and a buffet was set up with enough food to last them days. She was already loading down her plate with food. "I haven't eaten since breakfast." She sat down at the table to eat her dinner not so much as commenting on her surroundings.

Shawn didn't miss a beat. He fixed himself a plate and sat down to eat his own dinner. "I'd hoped that I had enough food prepared." It never ceased to amaze him just how much she could eat and never gain a single ounce. "Am I forgiven?"

Lilly now having finished her meal was able to focus on her surroundings. "Is this a solarium? Did you lease a house for the weekend?" She got up and walked around the room.

"At last she realizes that I'm here too." He chuckled. "Now to answer your questions yes this is the solarium and no I didn't lease this house. It's ours."

"Ours?" She echoed.

Shawn nodded. "It's on the more private part of the base, but not so far away from the family. It's just enough so that we can have a place of our own.

"I love it so far. Show me more." She smiled happily at him.

"Much more." Shawn opened French doors and led her into the Great Room. More candles lit up the room and there was a fire in the fireplace. "Shall we dance?" He pulled her into his arms and began to slow dance with her to the music.

"Shawn you must have been planning this for months. Did you and Daddy come to an understanding when you talked after Dria's wedding?"

"I'll never tell." He nuzzled her neck.

Lilly pulled back from him until their eyes met. "Months…You've had months knowing that Daddy had changed his mind."

"I'd rather cut off my arm before I pushed you into anything that you weren't ready for. Instead of resorting to cold showers I had this place to focus on. We can just sit by the fire and relax. What happens next is entirely up to you." He cradled her face in his hands.

Lilly stood on tip toe and placed her lips on his own.

"Are you sure?" Shawn searched her eyes for any sign of fear and saw only love shinning for him in her eyes.

"Shawn I love you so much. I want to spend eternity with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the feeling in her heart.

Shawn swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to the candle lit master bedroom suite. He laid her down on the rose petal strewn bed then laid down beside her. He kissed her until they were both mindless and the two of them were swept away in each others arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere at the beach house

Tammy was exhausted she had been pulling double duty working half the week at the hospital and undergoing training sessions with Derek the rest of the week. Dex was just as busy as she was spending nearly all of his time at the hospital making dating each other a challenge. She thanked the gods for cleaning droids because she just didn't have the energy to clean up the after party mess. In fact all of that dancing all be that having been a blast had made her already tender muscles sore as hell. "I won't be able to move tomorrow." She collapsed onto one of the double lounges.

"You've more than proved to Derek and the others that you can be more than just the team medical officer. Is it still so necessary for you to do both?" Dex sat down beside her.

"It's just something in my genes I guess that drives me to do both." Tamara sighed. "Your one to talk seeing as you spend just as much if not more time at the hospital. God's everything hurts." She moaned in misery.

Dex lowered the lounge. "Roll over." He ordered softly.

Tammy opened one eye to eye him speculatively. "What are you up to?"

Dex rolled his eyes at her. He had hoped that she had passed the being wary of him stage by now. "Trust me, love. I know the perfect diagnosis to ease your distress." He reached over to pick up a bottle of essential oil from the table beside the lounge.

"Dex I don't really think that even a massage would help right now. But if you wanna take a shot at it by all means work your magic." Tammy rolled onto her stomach.

"Oh yea of little faith," Dex poured some of the oil onto his palms. "Just close your eyes, relax, and let my hands work their magic." He went to work massaging her shoulder blades.

"Dex you really do have the magic touched." She purred contently letting her body relax.

The back strap of her bikini top was in the way so he unclasped it so that he could continue to massage down her spine and then down her arms and legs until she was fully relaxed on the lounge. "You okay love?" He asked softly.

Tamara didn't move.

"Tamara?" He bent down and trailed a line of kisses across her shoulder blades.

She sighed in her sleep.

"Finally alone and she falls asleep on me. Only because of exhaustion, but it doesn't help my ego any." Not really thinking all that clearly he turned her back over on her back and her bikini top slipped off her. Dex drank in the sight before his eyes before coming back to his senses enough to cover her with a towel. Before going back into the house to go get a t-shirt to put on her. _Looks like you'll be living in a cold shower tonight._ He chanted medical terminology in his mind anything to rein in his primal urge to take what his body was screaming that it wanted as he dressed her in one of his t-shirts.

"Time for bed, love." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the house.

She snuggled against the crook of his neck.

It warmed him to know that she trusted him completely and the urge to protect her was nearly overpowering in his mind.

He paused in front of Shawn's empty room and found Jara and Midnight sleeping contently on the bed.

Midnight opened up his eyes and fixed him with what he could have sworn was a smug look.

"Smart ass. See if I feed you any tuna anytime soon." Dex muttered darkly as he continued down the hallway to his room.

He set her down in the center of the bed and then tucked her in before heading for the bathroom and a glacially cold shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shawn and Lilly's Hideaway)

Shawn awoke before dawn smiling down at the gorgeous female sleeping contently in his arms. He reluctantly untangled himself from her arms and got out of bed. He pulled on a robe then went about the task of preparing and then administering the serum.

Lilly felt enveloped in a warm glow as the serum raced through her veins. It was a soothing experience nothing searing just a comfortable warmth. "I feel wonderful." She purred contently in her sleep.

Shawn joined her back in bed. "I love you, Lilly." He nuzzled her neck.

Opening her eyes she snuggled against him. "Love me, Shawn."

"How long have you been awake?" He growled between kisses.

"Was that the serum that you just gave me?" Lilly matched his kisses with searing one of her own.

"Yeah there's no turning back now. You're mine forever now, heart of my heart."

"And your mine forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Beach House)

Dex awoke with Tammy spooned against him still dead to the world. "Time for cold shower number fifty," He untangled himself and reluctantly left his bed. He glanced back at Tammy. She had turned on her side and was hugging his pillow in her sleep. Instinct screamed at him to kiss her awake and then go where that lead them. Instead he ran for the shower, but left the door open incase she woke up.

Tammy stirred waking refreshed and feeling wonderful, but not in her own bed. She sat up all too aware that her bikini top had been replaced by a t-shirt that smelled of Dex's aftershave. "I don't remember anything after him massaging me." She hugged his pillow to her.

Dex stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm sorry if I woke you." He wasn't the least bit sorry, but the gentle in him made him say the words. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked in a soft soothing tone.

Tammy bit down on her lower lip in frustration. She couldn't find the words to ask him if anything had happened between them. It didn't help that he look devastatingly handsome standing there fresh from his shower in nothing but a towel. "I'm sorry that I can't remember…" she whimpered miserably.

Dex frowned at her in confusion. "Don't remember what Sweetheart?"

Tammy threw the pillow at him in frustration. "We slept together and I don't remember one second of it!" She burst into tears.

"No honey all we did was sleep nothing happened." He raked his fingers through his hair. Wanting so much to walk over to the bed and gather her in his arms, but not trusting himself not to give into the urge to show her much more than just comfort. "You feel asleep, so I dressed you in one of my t-shirts, and put you to bed." He told himself the hell with it and joined her on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"You dressed me?" Tammy turned in his arms so that she was looking up at him. "What happened to my top?"

"I unclasped the back of it when I was giving you that massage and when I went to roll you over so that I could pick you up in my arms it slipped off you. Not that you noticed. You sleep like the dead nothing wakes you. I covered you with a towel, went back into the house to get a shirt for you to wear, dressed you. Do you have any idea how much control it takes just to dress you in a t-shirt without giving into my primal instinct to pounce?!" Not trusting himself he let her go so that he could leave the bed and prowl his room. "I picked you up, and got you settled in my bed. I on the other hand took an enumerable number of cold showers."

"Where did you sleep?" She arched a brow at him. Ignoring the instinct to just spring from the bed and pounce on him. He just looked so yummy in a temper with the towel beginning to slip at his waist.

"I crawled into my bed and attempted to get some sleep. I barely got even an hour when I awoke with you practically plastered against me still dead to the world. Now being the complete gentleman that my parents raised me to be…" Her innocent questions were beyond getting on his nerves. "I disentangled myself from you. Got out of bed and into another glacially cold shower. Forgive me for thinking that you might just panic if you awoke to find yourself in my arms in bed!" Dex stalked over to glower down at her in frustration oblivious that he was dangerously close to losing his towel altogether. His mouth went dry when his eyes met hers. Desire, love, and something wicked shined in her darkened sapphire blue eyes.

"Darling. You are my prince charming and I love you for not taking advantage of me, but I'm wide awake now and might I add immensely enjoying my view." She couldn't resist pointing to the towel at his feet.

Dex went from gentleman to rouge in seconds. He was looking at her as if he wanted to devour every last inch of her as he wrapped the towel back around his waist and then pounced so that she was pinned beneath him on the bed. "You started this sweetheart. Now are we going to continue with this or..." He growled between mind numbing kisses and her response was to go on an attack of her own.

"Dex stop being so noble already and ravish me." She raked her fingers through his hair as his hands and lips explored her body. "I really think that you and I should get married." She laughed when he locked eyes with her in surprised delight. "Now Dex. We can't live in sin. Our families would not be pleased."

"I was planning on asking you after the party." He smiled down at her. "But seeing as you beat me to the punch. Yes Tamara. Of course I'll marry you. You are my life. I love you." He chuckled when she threw her arms around him and then groaned when she playfully nipped his neck.

"Good we can discuss the other details and you can give me my ring much later. Now my darling handsome prince, show me how much you love me." She purred in his ear and that was the last of the conversation for many hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days later back at the base.

Jeff called Kane and Derek to his office when their four missing lovebirds hadn't surfaced for days. He'd called in Drew, but he had flatly told him to leave them be and that when the four of them wanted to resurface they would.

"Okay here's the plan. Kane I want you to go get Shawn and Lilly. Derek your to go get Dex and Tammy. I've been more than patient and given the four of them alone time. Now it's time for the four of them to rejoin reality." Jeff sounded out his battle plan.

"I'm gonna need a garrison of MP's." Kane wasn't all that pleased with the plan.

"The four of them aren't exactly dossal pushovers, Jeff." Derek growled.

"Listen you two chickens! I'm your commander and chief and what I say goes! Now get your asses in gear and go get them!" Jeff was not in the mood for insubordination.

"Look I know that their like your own kids, but if Keith let go then so can you. Hell even Drew is okay with it." Kane narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dragging back four lovebirds from their nests isn't part of our job description. If you want them back then go get them yourself!" Derek raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"That's what I have the two of you for. Now move your sorry asses and do as I say or you will be on graveyard for the next six months!" Jeff completely lost his temper with them.

The two of them saluted him and grumbled a yes sir before stalking out of his office.

Three of the four in question were walking towards them.

"Nice of the three of you to finally rejoin the world." Kane arched a brow at them. "Shawn seeing as you decided to ditch three days of duty you have patrol as in yesterday. Now move."

"Yeah Angelica and Fawn persuaded us to resurface again seeing as Uncle Jeff was on the warpath. Lil's watching the munchkins." Shawn saluted the two of them. "See ya later." Grinning like a Cheshire cat he vanished.

"Tam you've more than proven to me with your training that you can more than hold your own on the team. So why don't you focus on the medical side of things for now." Derek tried to keep a straight face when Tammy's face lit up in delight.

"That's great because I was gonna talk to you about that. I went through the training because, well, I guess it's the Wayne in me that wanted to prove myself. It's just that I really like healing and helping people more than fighting them. Don't get me wrong or anything. I'll step up and pull my weight on the team when you need me, but for now studying medicine is fine with me." Tammy gave into impulse and hugged him.

"I've no doubts that either you or Dex wouldn't be able to pull your own weight on the team and it's more than fine with me that you focus on medicine until situations deem otherwise." Derek affectionately hugged her back.

"Dex passed his trail by fire in the Hades program on the first try and so did you. So I agree with Derek completely. Not that we'd ever put the two of you in a situation where you'd have to break your oath…" Kane added hastily when Tamar narrowed her eyes at the two of them and then at Dex who shrugged his shoulders as if what Kane was saying wasn't eye opening information.

"Let's go Dexter you and I are gonna talk about what you've been doing in your free time." Tamara reached up and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ouch hey sweetheart let go of the ear!" Dex yelped in pain as he led him towards the lift. "So I can defend myself it's not that big of a deal!"

"Defending yourself I understand! But holding your own in the Hades program not so much!" Tamara hissed shoving him into the lift.

"So you can do both and that's okay, but I can't! No that's not okay sweetheart!" He snarled back as the lift doors closed.

"Hardly even a week and already trouble in paradise." Derek smirked. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yeah I know it was bad form, but you were singing Tam's praises so much that I thought that Dex deserved his due." Kane grinned sheepishly.

"No you just wanted him to squirm." Derek chuckled.

"What the hell are you two standing around here for!?" Jeff stood in his office doorway. "Go get the kids!"

"Yeah about that Jeff it seems as though our wives managed to beat us both to the punch." Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"Shawn should be getting ready for patrol and Dex and Tam are headed for the Medical Complex." Kane nodded. "Oh and baby sister is currently watching the munchkins. So that about covers that."

"Fine then the three of us can put our heads together in the Situation Room and brainstorm what Arislan, Khan, Shaitan, and the rest of their organization are up to this time." Jeff stalked down the corridor.

"That's easy no good." Derek muttered under his breath.

"That and the punks still have their eyes on Tam and Lilly." Kane grumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly took her two charges on a little adventure. They had stopped by the children's museum and had stopped to have a picnic lunch at Alliance Park. The park was quiet which was fine with her. Oh there was a father wrestling in the lush green grass with his son and the usual occasional couples young and old that walked the winding shaded paths of the park.

Ginny and Thea were happily swinging and Lilly was content to sit on a bench nearby and film the two of them happily playing with her holo-recorder.

She was so absorbed in capturing the two of them with her camera that she barely noticed the distinguished older man who sat down next to her.

"Beautiful day isn't it." The man's started up a conversation his voice strangely was eerily familiar to her.

"Yes it's a lovely day to spend at the park." She nodded absently still focused on the girls and less on the silent alarm bells going off in her head.

"Those two are adorable. Are they yours?" He asked casually.

Lilly giggled and shook her head no. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Her eyes danced with amusement then that amusement turned to alarm when she recognized the man as Khan. She immediately went to jump to her feet, but Kahn had a firm hold on her elbow.

The father and son, she now recognized as Shaitan and Ryan, had moved towards the swings. Draken and Marisa were standing directly behind the girls.

"What do you want, Kahn." She glared at him.

"I only wish to get to know my granddaughter. You and little Ginny will be our honored guests for the duration and no one is going to harm either of you." Khan stood pulling her up to her feet and led her towards the swings.

"Thea! Ginny! Come her please." She called to the girls.

The two of them easily sprang from their swings and raced happily over to her. Totally unaware of the four shadows following behind them.

"What's wrong Auntie Lilly?" Thea even at five could easily sense that something was wrong and that her Aunt wasn't uncomfortable around the strange man holding her by the arm.

"Who you be?" Ginny frowned at him.

Lilly wrenched her arm free and scooped the girls up into her arms. "Remember your other grandparents and how they aren't very good people?" She whispered softly.

Thea nodded.

"We in trouble?" The girls whimpered.

"Yes angels we're in big trouble, but not to worry I won't let them hurt either of you." She kissed the tops of their heads.

"That was very intelligent of you to come quietly." Kahn smiled at her and it made Lilly's blood run cold as memories of that time when she was seven flashed in her mind.

:You are nothing but a bully. You know damn well that I can't do anything to stop you without endangering or frightening the girls! I also know that Derek, Kane, and Shawn are going to tear you apart for this one!: Lilly snarled in his mind as he escorted her to a waiting limo.

:I see that Andy has taught you well. Just do as I say and this will be over before you know it. I'll have spent time with Thea and the three of you will be safely on your way back to that island base that the Alliance's most highly kept secrets are kept on.: He opened the limo door and motioned for her to get in.

:Yeah right like I believe that all you want is an afternoon to bond with your granddaughter.: Lilly got in making sure to settle the girls protectively beside her. _Crap he's using that uber powerful mind of his to block me from sending an SOS to Shawn. Fine I'll just have to fend for myself for now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn was on his way back to base when he acquired a hostile craft hell-bent on shooting him down. He took evasive maneuvers to attempt to lose the hostile, but whoever was piloting it was a pro. "Identify yourself so that I know who the hell I'm gonna take great pleasure in shooting down." Shawn hailed his pursuer after the scan on the craft came back with an unregistered identification.

"Try it McCloud if you dare." Ren's amused snarl echoed over his com.

Shawn temper when meltdown and he went to activate his ships weapons systems, only to find that they had been rendered useless. "This shows just how much of a coward you really are Ren! The only way that you ever even had a chance to win was to sabotage my ship!" Shawn gritted his teeth as he barely avoided Ren's ships barrage of laser fire. Knowing that he was in trouble he switched his ships com system to alpha omega's private frequency. "I've run into a hostile pest on the way back to patrol. My weapons systems have been sabotage…Send…" His mayday was cut short when Ren successfully managed a direct hit on his communications array followed by two direct crippling hits. Shawn gritted his teeth in concentration maneuvering his ship to skim the water, so that he could activate his escape hatch. He then set the ship on auto pilot and vanished. Using his natural ability to hide to dive into the ocean which was the better bet rather than being blown out of the sky.

"All too easy and now Lilly is all mine." He dealt Shawn's wounded ship the final fatal blows. Watching gleefully as it blew up into thousands of fiery pieces that showered the ocean bellow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fawn and Angel raced into the Situation Room.

"Shawn just went down." Fawn forced herself to stay focused and not think of the possibility of losing another loved one.

"He was on his way back to base when he encountered a hostile. His last hale was sketchy because of the static, but his weapons systems had been compromised and the hostile wasn't someone unfamiliar to him. His description was that he had encountered a hostile pest." Angel took over filling in the rest of the details.

"Ira we need to narrow down where to search." Jeff growled.

"I'm already a head of you Marshall. I've factored in all of Lt. McCloud's stats and all indications point to him being able to easily survive a crash of this origin. My system is linked to all Alliance ships on this base and his ships computer indicated that the Lt. activated his escape hatch prior to his ships demise." Ira informed Jeff of his findings.

"Who the hell shot him down?" Derek snarled.

"Colonel Knight the answer to that question is quite elementary. My scan of the area indicated an unidentified craft leaving the scene at high speed. The pilot is on visual now. I identify the hostile as Prince Ren of Avalon." Ira answered smartly.

"Damn it to hell if he went after Shawn then that means that he's targeting Lilly!" Drew swore under his breath.

"She's spending the day in Alliance City with the munchkins." Pippa also had a bad feeling about this.

"Ira has there been any activity around the Avalonian Embassy?" Kane growled darkly as he cuddled Fawn close to him.

"The Avalonian Embassy has been unusually active. Recent activity includes a variety of colorful all be that lethal individuals. Consisting on Khan Shey Lee, Prince Draken and Princess Marisa, Shaitan and his son Ryan. All who left the Embassy a little after noon in a luxury stretch air limo." Ira answered quietly as not to anger Kane more than he already was. "They stopped at Alliance Park where…This is not good…not good at all…they proceeded to collect Princess Lilly and the munchkins. They disembarked from the park and returned to the private parking garage at the Embassy."

"First things first I'll go pick up Shawn. It should be easy to spot him. I'll just follow the trail of casualties. I'm betting that in the mood that he's in right now that he's toasted enough to put the great whites on the endangered species list." Kane focused on what was imperative and that was getting to Shawn.

"I'm going with you." Fawn followed after him.

"Fine then the rest of you head for the Intrepid we'll rendezvous with Kane and then focus on rescuing Lilly and the girls." Jeff having been a seasoned pro at situations like this one easily reined in his temper and focused on the situation at hand. "Pick up Dex and Tammy on your way."

"Lilly's a tough kid. She'll be fine Jeff." Derek growled. "Her focus should be back especially now that she's a new woman."

"I hope she tears the little piss ante in half." Drew snarled.

"If you ask me this is just the test she needed to move on and gain her focus again." Angel smiled. "This way she gets pay back too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren stepped into the great room of the penthouse with a satisfied smile on his face. "I did it."

"Did what Ren? What are you smiling about?" Aaron frowned. "Your parents were looking for you and weren't happy to find that you'd gone off."

"My plan worked flawlessly." Ren was still gloating over his victory. "I watched as his ship went down in flames. Shawn is nothing but ashes in the sea or if he did manage to escape he'll be shark bait. It was glorious."

"Did you bring back any proof, because they won't believe you without it?"

"Feast your eyes on this." He slipped a holo disk into the player.

"Son of a bitch! You did it! You actually did it!" Aaron replayed the footage.

Kahn walked into the room. "So the wayward son finally returns. What have you been up to this time?"

"See for yourself." Ren checked the urge to add old man to his retort.

"Ren were you out shooting down civilians again. I told you while we were here that you were to keep a low profile." Khan narrowed his eyes at the young pup.

"I couldn't pass up the chance to rid myself of Lt. McCloud once and for all." Ren was basking in his victory. "Lilly is mine now."

"Nothing is ever that easy. You underestimate Shawn and that will be your end." Khan took the disk from the player. "Don't even think of it Lillyan is off limits."

"It's not like you wouldn't have done the same thing to get Lawson out of the way! I know that he's gone! He was in shark infested waters that I baited myself!" Ren snarled.

"I should have thrown you to the lions when I had the chance." Kahn snarled down at him. "If you compromise this time that I am spending with Athena I will personally end your life!" He grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly glared at Ryan. "How could you!"

"Easily. You see Lil's. This is my family and I happen to like being a part of it." He met her look with one of his own. "So, uh, how are the twins?"

"Jessie and Jasmine? Why do you care?" Lilly snapped.

"Look the two of them are friends of mine." Ryan narrowed his eyes at her.

"The two of them are flourishing back home." She got up to pace. "So this is what you do now? Kidnap people and terrify innocent five-year-olds?"

"They have a right to see their granddaughter, Lilly." Ryan stalked over to glower down at her. He towered over her at a little over six feet tall.

"Not like this Ryan!" Lilly hissed at him. "They had their chance and blew it! You have taken those two babies away from their parents. How does it feel to be just like your mother, Ryan!?" Lilly was in a temper so her newly acquired fangs were beginning to immerge.

Ryan took a few steps back from her and swore under his breath. "Since when are you able to sport fangs like Shawn?"

Lilly bit down on her lip in frustration piercing her lip with her fangs. "Ouch! Wow I do have fangs. That's gonna take some getting used to." She did however like the fact that the cut on her lip healed a few seconds later. "Now the uber healing factor I like."

"This is fantastic! Ren's gonna go mental when he finds out that you and Shawn went for it!" Ryan despised Ren with a passion.

"So you and Ren aren't buddies?"

"Hell no! I hate the bastard and his lackey. The guys a colossal moron!!" Ryan snarled.

"Moron though he may be. He still managed to plan and flawlessly execute Tamara and my kidnapping. He may be slime and lower than pond scum, but Ren is no fool. It seems to me that you're jealous of him." Lilly smirked when Ryan's faced flushed an angry shade of red.

"Cut it out, Lilly! You know me better than that!" Ryan growled.

"No I thought I knew you right now you're on the top of my shit list!" Lilly hissed coldly. "In fact you rank just above pond scum!"

"Don't push it princess!" Ryan snapped darkly.

"Let's dance kiddo. Show me what you've got." Lilly challenged.

"Temper, temper kid. She has a bite that's far worse than her bark. Keith must be getting weak in his old age or did you and young Shawn disobey his wishes?" Kahn stepped between the two of them and couldn't help but notice the addition of fangs to her perfect smile.

"Where the hell is my niece and baby-sister-in-aw!?" Lilly hissed through her fangs her eyes blazing with temper.

"The two little angels are taking their afternoon nap." Khan answered softly.

"I hope that Kane, Derek, and Shawn make all of you pay!" Lilly hissed.

"Kane and the others perhaps, but Shawn met his demise a few hours ago." Khan was all too happy to put the disk in the player and play it for her.

Lilly felt like tearing the something in half as she watched Shawn's ship burst into flames and the pieces scatter into the ocean. "Who did this!?! Damn it to hell answer me! Who the hell was flying the other craft!" She punched her fist into the wall leaving a hole where her fist had been.

"Ren enacted another one of his rather rash plans. He arranged to have Shawn's ship's weapons systems sabotaged and then followed through by personally shooting him down himself. If that footage is accurate all signs point to his demise." Khan played the footage over and over just to rub the wound raw.

"I don't believe you! Shawn and I are soul bonded now more than ever I would feel if he were gone!" She picked up the player and threw it against the wall. "Where did you get this!!? Where the hell is Ren!!" She grabbed Kahn by the neck, slammed him against the wall, and started strangling him. "Talk old man or I'll break your sorry neck!!" Lilly was seeing him through tears of rage.

Ryan managed to get control of the situation by putting her in a neck lock and placing pressure on her carotid artery until she went limp in his arms.

"Well put her with the girls. They can nap together." Khan croaked hoarsely.

"I've got her master Khan." Ryan easily picked up Lilly in his arms.

"Ryan make sure that Ren stays clear of her." Khan went off to brood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn was swimming towards the direction of the island he had pasted two of the marker buoys and wasn't the least bit tired after wrestling with a group of great white sharks. _Gods where is a rescue party when you need one. Lilly must be going insane with worry. Not that I can reassure her because for some reason our link is being blocked._

Kane followed the trail of casualties until he caught sight of Shawn. "I've found him and boy does he look steamed." He radioed the Intrepid.

Fawn opened the lower hatch. "Wouldn't you if you'd just warred with a school of sharks?"

"Finally. Do you have any idea how hard it is to go one on one with a school of great whites!?" Shawn grumbled as he dried himself off in the back of the ship with the towels that Fawn had given him.

"We saw them a ways back. In fact that's how we found you. We followed the trail of casualties." Kane put the ship on auto-pilot and turned to get a good look at him. "Anything severed or broken?"

"Besides my pride and a few bruises no. I should have done the pre-flight on my ship." Shawn grumbled as Fawn fussed over him. "Really Fawn I'm fine."

"You're bleeding that is not fine." Fawn growled.

"They'll heal." Shawn stalked put a pair of headsets on. "Tell Lil's that I'm fine. Just a dozen or so superficial wounds."

"Nice to hear it kid. I relay the message. Now get back here we have a situation." Jeff sighed in relief.

Shawn narrowed his eyes at Kane and Fawn. "What's going on?"

"Trouble." Kane sat back down in the pilot seat. "Roger that Jeff we are en route to the Intrepid."

"Obviously, but what kind of trouble?" Shawn sat down beside him. Now that he was focused he easily honed in on Lilly's sleeping mind. "I thought that Lil's was watching the kids all afternoon and how the hell did she learn about my crash?"

"Shawn I need you focused." Kane narrowed his eyes at him.

"Son of a bitch! That bastard went home with a trophy! What did he do email her the footage?!" Shawn snarled.

"Shawn, Lilly isn't on the base." Fawn bit down on her lip. "Khan and the others kidnapped her and the girls at the park."

"Fantastic this day just keeps getting better and better! The bastard is dead if he so much as lays a finger on her!" Shawn barely waited for Kane to land the ship in the landing bay before stalking off the ship with murder on his mind.

"Shawn we can't go in there with guns blazing!" Kane stalked after him.

"I'm a McCloud there isn't a building in the world that I can't enter without being seen." Shawn jumped into ship and shot out of the hanger to go rescue his soul mate and her two charges.

"I'm sorry Kane." Fawn winced at the look that he shot her.

"I know that Fawn, but now he's going to go in there in a full temper and bungle the whole rescue mission!" Kane shouted in frustration.

Fawn ran out of the hanger bay in tears.

"I'm sorry angel." Kane chased after her. "I'm just worried about the girls."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren narrowed his eyes at the teenager guarding the room where his little niece was sleeping. "Move kid. I wanna check on my niece."

"Yeah right Ren. I wasn't born yesterday. I know who you wanna see and it isn't Thea." Ryan sneered.

"Look brat. I know you must really feel special getting stuck with guarding two five-year-olds. Can I see my niece if I promise not to wake her?" Ren rolled his eyes at him.

"The only reason that you wanna go in there is because Lilly is inside sleeping the two munchkins." Ryan snapped at him.

"Did you just say Lilly? My Lilly? She's in there napping with the two rugrats?" Ren slammed Ryan against the door.

"Shit you really did wanna check on Athena and had no clue that Lilly was even here with them." Ryan gulped thinking that Khan was going to take great pleasure skinning him alive and also realizing that Ren was no pushover.

Ren head butted the annoying pest. "Next time move."

Ryan slid unconscious to the floor.

Ren opened the door and stepped inside the darkened room. Thea and Ginny were watching over Lilly as she slept. Lilly was hugging a pillow to her and crying in her sleep.

"Why she so sad?" Ginny whimpered.

"I no know. Must be bad though." Thea whimpered back.

"Uh-huh, somethin must be wrong with Uncle Shawn. Cuz she keeps sayin his name." Ginny agreed.

Thea narrowed her sea green eyes at the stranger in the room. "Did you make Aunt Lilly sad?"

Ren walked over to the bed. "No but if the princess is sad I might be able to help her."

"You have momma's eyes." Thea wasn't about to trust anyone.

"Yes I know. Your momma is my big sister. I'm your Uncle Ren." He smiled down at her.

"You hurt Aunt Lilly! You bad!! Stay away!!" Thea got between Lilly and Ren.

"Aunt Lilly wake up!" Ginny shook Lilly awake.

Lilly blinked her eyes open. "My head is pounding." She groaned then focused on the girls. "What's wrong baby?" She sat up and waited for the room to stop spinning enough to clearly focus on Thea and Ren. "You really have a death wish! Back away from my niece!" Her eyes instantly blazed with temper. "Girls go find Thea's grandfather! Now!"

The girls scrambled off the bed and ran from the room.

"The two of us need our privacy. Don't we my love." Ren locked the door.

"You killed Shawn."

"Yes and it was glorious. I personally watched the sharks eat their dinner." Ren grinned.

"Sharks!"

"Great Whites. I baited the waters myself." Ren continued to dig his own grave.

Lilly saw him through a red haze and launched herself at him. "I only had less than a week with my lover and will take great pleasure avenging his death!"

Ren barely had time to block her attacks. "You slept with McCloud!?"

"Yes you moron! I'm engaged to him and you ruined everything!" Lilly's kick hit pay dirt and Ren crashed into a table.

"Lucky shot Lilly." Ren vaulted back up to his feet and landed a right cross across her face. "It's a pity that I'm going to have to bruise such perfection."

Lilly retaliated by whipping a kick at into his solar plexus sending him flying backwards gasping for air. "You will beg me to kill you!" Lilly slammed two more kicks two his midsection, another to his groin, and then spun kicked him in the face with such force that he went flying into the door that splintered on impact. "Get up! I'm far from finished with you!" She slammed her fists into his face.

"Lilly you…are…killing…me…" Ren was barely conscious.

"That's the idea, Ren! You killed Shawn so I'm avenging my loves death!" She went to land what might have been the fatal blow, but her hand was restrained by a delightfully familiar grip. "Shawn!" She whirled around to throw herself into his arms. "You're alive!"

"He isn't worth killing, Lil's. Let him suffer knowing that he no longer has any chance in hell of touching, hurting, or scaring you again." Shawn punched Ren, easily breaking his jaw, and rendering him unconscious.

"I thought that I'd lost you!" Lilly showered him with happy kisses.

"I snuck up the elevator shaft. I'm the advanced rescue party." Shawn silenced her with a kiss. 'Where are the girls?'

'I sent them out of the room.' Lilly cuddled against his chest.

'Wait here.' Shawn growled.

'No way! Where you go I go.!' Lilly growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena chose the penthouses security and computer room to hide in. "Momma and Daddy will be here soon." Thea walked over to the computer console.

"How they know to be here?" Ginny frowned. "Big brother not know where we are."

"I'm good at puters." Thea had memorized how the computer worked and began keying things into the computer.

Ginny instantly recognized the logo that flashed on the screen. "That be momma's puter!"

"Uh-huh let's see if Momma and Grams are there." Thea keyed in another command.

Felicia's face replaced the logo on the screen. "Thank heavens! Fawn it's the girls." Felecia called Fawn over beside her.

"Grams we in bad Gramps house and Uncle Ren is gonna hurt Aunt Lilly!" Thea was near tears.

"Calm down sweetie." Fawn soothed her daughter. "Daddy is on the way. Now what's happened to Lilly. Is Ren with her?"

"She told us to leave." Ginny whimpered. "She was really mad at him. Cuz somethin bad happened to Uncle Shawn."

"We ran in here to hide." Thea sniffled.

"It's okay girls. Shawn's fine." Felicia reassured them. "Now stay there okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn and Lilly skulked around the penthouse with dead weight. Shawn was carrying Ren over his shoulder.

"We should have left him there to rot." Lilly snarled.

"He tried to protect you, so the kid can't be that far gone." Shawn growled.

"He knocked me out while I was strangling Khan." Lilly hissed back.

"He hit you!"

"No he knocked me out by applying pressure to my carotid artery."

"New plan. Think hostage."

"We can't sink that low! We're the good guys!"

"Let's check in here." He paused in front of the control room doors and opened the door.

"Hurry someone's coming!" Lilly shoved him inside and locked the door behind her. To her relief she was tackled by the girls.

"You're not hurt!" The girls clung to her.

"Nope barely a scratch." She hugged him back.

"We called for help." They both pointed at the computer screen.

"Lilly! Thank heavens that you're alright." Fawn cried out in relief.

"Did you kill Ren?" Felecia could see all the signs.

"No, but he won't be able to function for at least a year." Lilly smirked.

Shawn was busy barricading the doors. "We're in trouble! They found Ren and Ryan's missing. Tell the others to…" Shawn in all essence wasn't nearly up for a rescue mission and now that his adrenaline rush was all but depleted passed out cold from his ordeal.

"Shawn!" Lilly raced over to him.

"Uncle Shawn wake up!" Thea raced over to try and shake him awake.

Shawn lay motionless.

Khan was standing just outside the door. "Lilly no one is angry at you or giving Ren what was coming to him. Open the door. I promise that you won't be harmed."

Ryan began to stir and Lilly punched him rendering him unconscious once more. "Not a chance! I remember what you do to people when you say that! You cut off their hands!" Lilly shouted back.

"Open this door!" Khan bellowed.

"Drop dead! I called for Alpha Omega! They should be here any minute now! If I were you I would leave while I still had a chance!"

Lilly snapped back. "Oh and Ren must have put Ryan in her before seeing me. So he's stuck in here with me!"

"I want my son back, Lillyan Allura!" Shaitan bellowed.

"Sorry! He stays!"

"Then we'll break down the door and collect you that way!"

"Knock yourselves out, but it would take a laser torch and I really don't think that you have time for that!" Lilly winced when Shaitan slammed a furious kick into the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shawn's down no surprise there. He's holed up with Lil's and the girls in this room. Ryan's with them." Derek and the team were on the roof going over the building schematics on the data pad. "Khan and the others are most likely trying to find them."

"Khan and Shaitan are snarling at Lilly through the door." Drew relayed what Ira was relaying to him. "Yeah Shawn's out of it and so is Ryan. The girls and Lil's are fine though."

Tammy was perched near the edge of the roof with Dex. "Draken and Marisa just left with Aaron and…" She gleefully recorded the scene of Ren being carried out in a stretcher. "Ren's been worked over but good. They're carrying him out on a stretcher."

"Shawn must have gone into shock. We need to get them out of there ASAP." Dex growled.

"Kane I want you to cut a hole in the side of the penthouse exactly where they're holed up. The rest of us will take care of Shaitan and the old man." Derek growled.

"Drew tell them to tell Lilly to put on Shawn's head set. I want to know about Shawn's condition." Dex was beyond worried about his best friend. "The idiot should have gotten checked out before dashing off the save Lilly."

"Let's do this by the numbers. No hero's. I want everyone to come through this without a scratch." Derek ordered and the team sprang into action like a well oiled machine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He isn't moving and has a strong pulse." Lilly relayed the information to Dex. "I don't think that his healing factor can cope with the injuries that he must have sustained from the crash."

"Easy Lilly. Shawn abandoned ship before it blew up. It's more likely exhaustion that he succumbed to." Dex tried to reassure her. "He'll feel like you did after Avalon. Now don't be alarmed, but Kane is in the process of cutting you out an escape route and if you hear all hell break loose well that's Derek and the rest of the team."

"Tell him to hurry, because Shaitan has nearly finished cutting out the door!" Lilly panicked as a heat seared outline was now visible on the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later the cavalry had arrived.

"Can't you creeps leave her alone?" Tammy kicked the laser torch out of Shaitan's hands.

"You must be Tamara. You are the very image of your mother." Khan eyed the near mirror image of Andria curiously.

"So what if I am! Back the hell away from that door!" She snarled.

Shaitan instantly recognized that voice. "My god you even sound like her."

"Andria was my second child." Kahn decided that seeing as he had a say in Andria's creation that Tammy was his granddaughter. "That would make you my eldest granddaughter"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Tammy scowled. "You weren't her father. Grandpa Keith was."

"Andria is a clone of Andromeda that I commissioned one of my scientist to create. So the two of you mine." Khan smiled.

"That's enough Khan!" Derek and Drew caught up with Tam.

"I feel sick!" Tammy raced vanished from the hallway.

"That's strange. If she's anything like Dromi she's got an iron constitution. Dromi's only ever sick like that unless she gets upset when she's with child." Shaitan frowned.

"Shut up Shaitan before I make you eat those words!" Drew snarled.

"Don't get any ideas old timer. Tamara is off limits." Derek narrowed his eyes at Khan.

"You have no rights here! Now leave!" Khan snarled.

"Wrong old man. I'm the son of the former rulers of Avalon and was born there. I have legal jurisdiction over your sorry hide." Derek resisted the urge to shoot fire his weapon at Khan's knee caps. "We're here to take back what's rightfully ours and then we're leaving. You have half a day to pack up and leave or we come back and take out your worthless hides."

Tammy stalked back over to them. "You tried to kill my many-great-grandmother and you used her as a weapon. So as far as I'm concerned you're nothing to me. Kane's has Lilly, Shawn, Ryan, and the girls. Let's leave this place the stench is nauseating here!" She stalked back down the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the base Medical Complex)

Lilly glared at Colonel Monica Sinclair. "I'm fine. It's Shawn that needed attention."

"Alec is with him. He's in excellent hands, so lie back down and relax." Monica ordered in a gentle but firm tone. "You seem to have acquired Shawn's healing factor as well as many other traits of his. Your vision is better than 20-20 and I surmise that you have excellent night vision as well."

"Shawn and I bonded our souls. So am I fine or what?"

"You'll be happy to know that you aren't pregnant. Somehow the two of you managed to break the family tradition." Monica gave her the rest of the good news.

"That's a relief. I really wasn't ready for that yet." Lilly sighed in relief.

"None of us ever are sweetie." Monica winked at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dex watched Colonel Alec Sinclair work on Shawn.

"He's going to be fine, Dex. He needs rest for a day or two but then he should be completely recovered." Alec turned to give Dex the good news.

"Anyone else would have drowned or been shark food." Dex sighed in relief.

"Shawn isn't anybody. He's his father's son." Alec updated Shawn's chart. "With that healing factor of his it's not surprising that he came through this with only minor injuries."

"Daddy after the day Shawn's had he has a right to be a little out of it." Angelica rolled her eyes at her father.

"Have you told Derek yet?" Alec frowned at his baby girl.

"Not until I absolutely have to. He'll beach me and I'll be bored out of my mind." Angel sulked.

"You'll be showing in two weeks, Angel." Alec pulled his daughter into his arms for a hug. "What's wrong baby."

"Daddy, I'm terrified about becoming a parent. Babies are so tiny and fragile." She sniffled.

"You love children and they adore you. Now I want you to go home put your feet up and relax. No more missions for you either young lady." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes Daddy." She sighed.

Derek joined them in Shawn's hospital room. "How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine, son. Oh, and Angelica has something to tell you. Don't you Angelica." Alec left the room to see to his other patients.

"Is it about the baby, my love?" Derek pulled her into his arms.

"You've known?" Angelica stared wide eyed up at him. "All of this time I've been so careful not to even give the slightest hint and you've known!"

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. "You can't hide anything from me. So exactly how long were you going to wait before you told me?"

"I was gonna tell you tonight." Angel decided the best line of defense was to tell a little white lie.

"Excuse us, Dex." Derek picked her up and vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane and Drew escorted Ryan to Jeff in binds.

"Behave kid." Drew warned.

"I'm barely thirteen what the hell can I do." Ryan glared at him.

"Plenty. Don't think for a second that I think that you're on the straight and narrow, Kid." Kane shoved him through the doorway into Jeff's office.

"Hello Ryan. Enjoying your visit?" Mark was sitting in Jeff's office.

"Not really no seeing as I'm walking around in handcuffs." Ryan snapped. "Don't I at least get a phone call?"

"Ryan you're not under arrest. We've taken you into protective custody." Jeff motioned for him to sit. "The cuffs are just a precaution."

"Why the hell for!?! My Dad wouldn't hurt me ever!" Ryan glared at him. "I demand my one call! I wanna call Andromeda!"

"Sorry Ryan, but that not going to happen. You see she doesn't take kindly to people who try to harm members of her family. You were seen on four days ago on the base. We have security footage of you in the hanger bay as well as days before outside Lilly and Tamara's beach house." Jeff stalked around his desk to glower down at the teen. "In case you need me to spell it out for you, son. You're in major hot water young man."

"I knew that I should have taken care of those guards." Ryan grumbled.

"Jeff the kid needs to be taught a lesson." Kane boxed Ryan's ears.

"Look I only do minor jobs like that for profit. It wasn't like I was gonna really let Ren kill Shawn or anything like that. I didn't compromise his emergency com or hatch so that he couldn't easily escape. Lil's loves jewelry so what's the harm with leaving her Ren's gift?" Ryan rolled his eyes at them as if he hadn't committed a major crime.

"Shawn is gonna murder him when he wakes up." Drew couldn't believe the nerve of this brat or how brainwashed he had become.

"Shawn's okay? That's great it killed me to see Lilly cry like that."

"That does it!" Kane lost his temper and dragged Ryan from Jeff's office and down the various corridors until they were standing in front of the Holo-suite. "Start praying kid." He freed him from his cuffs, shoved him into the room, and then locked him in. "Iris activate Hades Program level Nightshade and have Ira contact me if it looks as if he's gonna die."

"Major Hunter level Nightshade requires cyber armor." Ira answered him not Iris.

"Override safety protocol authorization code Hunter Delta Omega 2070. Make it as real as possible the kid is Shaitan's son and not your ordinary teenager." Kane waited for Ira to comply with his order.

"Override initiated." Ira sighed.

"Good. Just so you know, Ira. The kid in there is responsible for kidnapping Lilly and the girl's, he sabotaged Shawn's ship, broke into Lilly's beach house, and doesn't even think he did anything wrong." Kane filled in some of the missing data for the AI.

"In that case I won't inform you to come get him until he's learned his lesson and I'll add General Lawson to the mix." Ira growled.

"Give him hell, Ira. Give him hell." Kane left to go see if Tamara was handling the shocking truth that Khan had revealed to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dex and Tammy's beach house.

Tammy ran down the beach trying to block out her feelings of betrayal. She'd always thought that Andria being a clone of Andromeda had been an urban myth. It was all real. Khan was her grandfather!? The very thought of it made her want to scream. It was clear as day that the run wasn't helping so she gave that up to swim out her frustrations in the ocean.

Dex arrived home to find Tammy gone. He poured himself something cold to drink and stepped outside onto the deck to see if she was out on the beach. Something in his gut told him that something was off with her. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her yet and knew that she was beyond upset about something that happened during the mission. So much so that she hadn't even checked on Shawn or Lilly or with Monica at the Medical Center. "Where are you?" He surveyed the beach and then the ocean.

Kane walked around the house and joined Dex on the deck. "Hi Dex. Is Tammy around?"

"She left a note saying that she went for a run, but I can't spot her anywhere." Dex went into the house returning a moment or two later with his field glasses. "Son a bitch what's she thinking!" He stripped down to his shorts and took off at a run towards the water. "She already probably ran until she was exhausted! If she gets a cramp she'll drown!"

Kane was right behind him. "Khan had a chat with her and from what I've heard she didn't take it very well." Kane was a stronger swimmer than Dex and streaked past him in the water. Tam was still yards in front of them and she was in trouble. She'd gone under a second time. Kane dove under and so did Dex when she didn't resurface a third time with them only feet away.

"I can't find her!" Dex surfaced for air then dove down again.

Kane surfaced beside him, took in a deep breath, and dove back under water. He surfaced with Tammy's limp body in his arms. "Don't do this to me kid." He ordered her hoarsely as he and Dex swam towards shore. It was too choppy to even attempt resuscitating her.

The two immediately preformed CPR as soon as they hit the beach.

"Come on Tamara breathe!" Dex blew breath into her lungs.

"It's not all that bad kiddo. I mean is it so bad having me for an Uncle?" Kane was trying desperately to stay focused and not panic. She still wasn't responding.

**'I won't let you leave me now breath!'** Dex ordered heart linking with her as he breathed his life's breath into her lungs.

Tammy began coughing up water.

"That's it sweetie breathe and get that nasty salt water out of your lungs." Kane rolled her onto her side and massaged her back.

"That was really stupid…" she croaked out between coughing fits. **'I'm sorry…'**

Dex had been so relieved that she was breathing again that he himself had been holding his breath. **'You nearly drown and you're sorry!'**

"Breathe Dex! She's gonna be fine!" Kane whacked him on the back.

Dex vaulted to his feet and paced in front of them. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He let his temper fly.

Tammy had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

"Easy Dex. She doesn't need this right now." Kane narrowed his eyes at the furious twenty-one year-old who had gone on to swear at her in dozens of dialects. "Fine throw a tantrum, but I'm taking my niece to the Medical Center! Meet us there after you've cooled off!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was on her way to the Medical Center to check on Shawn when she couldn't help but notice that someone had left the Holo-suite program running on the highest level of difficulty. "Um Iris? Is someone in there?"

"Major Hunter shoved someone in there and I have been unable to contact him." Ira answered. "Might I add Lt. Edwards that it's good to have you back."

"Thanks Ira it's good to be back. End program please." Lilly sighed.

Ryan was barely conscious. "Thank God! I was about to be sliced and diced by Dromi and Eric! I'm really sorry about Shawn and breaking into your house! I'll never touch his ship again!"

Lilly stalked back out of the room and locked it down again. "Ira resume program, but add Uncle Rohan, Daddy, Chris, and Nate to the mix!" Lilly stalked down the corridor towards the lift.

"As you wish princess." Ira sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thea and Ginny were watching Shawn sleep.

"He been sleepin an awful long time, momma." Thea and Ginny looked worriedly at Fawn.

"I know girls, but he needs his rest." Fawn scooped up Thea for a cuddle.

Lilly walked into the room and tried her best to ignore all the medical monitors around Shawn's bed. "Hey munchkins are you guarding Shawn for me?" She scooped Ginny up in her arms.

"Uh-huh we protect him too." Ginny nodded her raven black curls bouncing around her face.

"Let's go get that ice cream and let Lilly sit with Shawn." Fawn knew that Lilly needed some alone time with Shawn.

"Eat some for me too." Lilly set Ginny down on her feet.

"Okay." The girls never turned down ice cream and the three of them left the room.

Lilly walked up to the head of Shawn's hospital bed and bent to give him a kiss.

The monitors reacted to Shawn's increased pulse rate.

"Please wake up." She sat down on the stool beside the bed. "I can't feel you with me and it's really scaring me." She burst into tears sobbing against his chest half on and half off the bed.

Shawn was gradually starting to awaken. **'Please stop the waterworks, heart of mine. It tears me up when you cry.'**

Lilly sat up and stared down at his sleeping face. "Shawn?" she sniffled.

'Give me a minute to wake up, sweetheart.' He growled soothingly.

She buried her face against his chest. "I thought that I was gonna lose you."

Shawn opened his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "Not gonna happen you and I are forever."

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Lilly sat up so that she could kiss him.

"You've had a hard day sweetheart, so crawl in here and nap for a while." Ignoring his protesting muscles Shawn pulled her beside him on the bed.

"You need to be careful or your body is gonna make you pay." Using his chest as a pillow she yawned as she curled up against him.

I'll take it easy as long as you stay here in my arms." Shawn growled against her hair his arms securely around her waist.

"I love you so much, Shawn." Lilly settled off to sleep. "I'm so happy that you're mine."

"As I am that you are mine." Shawn yawned. "I love you, Lilly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tammy awakened with Kane, Dex, and Monica staring down at her. "I wasn't trying to drown myself." Her voice sounded raw and hoarse from swallowing so much salt water. "I went for a run and when that didn't work to clear my head dove into the water for a swim. I had a lot on my mind and wasn't really thinking of the repercussions that could occur because of my rash actions."

"Can I tell you something that I know Khan didn't mention to you?" Kane was sitting on one side of her bed.

"What?" Tammy frowned.

"While in a way Khan was a sort of surrogate father figure, seeing as he ordered her creation. He neglected to mention that genetically Andromeda is you're grandmother, because Andria is a clone of her." Kane wasn't sure if he'd made the situation even worse seeing as she was on the verge of tears.

"Why didn't she tell me the truth?" Tammy sniffled.

"Andria became an identical sister to her, so she stopped thinking of her as ever being a clone and part of the family instead." Kane explained.

"Fine that makes it a little better." Tammy threw off the covers and attempted to get out of bed. "Where's Lilly?" Her legs were barely able to hold her up so she collapsed in Dex's arms.

"She's with Shawn. Now back to bed you go." He set her back in bed.

"Sweetie you have to take it easy. You're weak from your ordeal and need your rest." Monica soothingly stroked her hair.

"I don't wanna rest!" Tammy folded her arms across her chest and pouted. **'Dex, I wanna see that she's okay for myself. I wanna see Shawn too!'**

"It's alright for the two of you to go. She's my other half so I'll watch over her now." Dex turned to smile at Monica and Kane. **'I'll think about it.'**

"Lilly and Shawn are fine." Monica assured her as she updated her chart. "Shawn needs rest and Lilly seems to have gained her confidence back again." Monica left to finish her rounds.

"I'll check in on you later." Kane bent to kiss Tammy on the top of her head and then left.

"Next time find me when you get upset and we'll find some other to find a solution to the problem that doesn't include exercising yourself to death." Dex got in beside her and pulled her in his arms.

"It wasn't something that I wanted to talk about. Just the thought of it makes my stomach roll." Tammy buried her face against his chest.

"Let's just nap for a while and then later I'll take you to see Shawn and Lilly." Dex cuddled her close to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane walked by the holo-suite. "Ira end program." He waited for a few minutes before walking inside.

Ryan was unconscious.

"Come on Ryan. By the looks of you I think you've more than learned your lesson." Kane pulled him up to his feet.

"Lilly increased the program." Ryan moaned in pain. "I'll behave. I promise just don't put me back in there again."

Mark had come to collect him when Ira informed him that he had been in subjected to the Hades Programs highest level for going on five hours. "Let's go get you looked at." He fixed his son with a look.

"Fine just get me as far from that place as possible." Ryan whined.

Kane was carrying him over his shoulder. "Don't look at me like that Dad. I lost track of the time. Ryan was an afterthought in my after I rescued Tam from drowning."

"Is she okay?" Mark stopped in his tracks looking anxiously at him.

"Yeah she's shaken up and weak as a kitten her ordeal." Kane reassured his father. "Dex is more shaken up about it than she is and is watching over her while she rests at the medical center."

"I'll look on her after we drop Ryan off for Alec to check over. I want to check on Shawn too." Mark was relieved that this day was nearly over. "It took Jeff and I on hour to convince the family back on Arus from seeing for themselves that everyone was alright. Andy was highly emotional."

"Could be that Sammy's on the way." Kane smirked.

"Yeah but she's in denial. Eric was all smiles though." Mark chuckled.

"Yeah he's been looking forward to her birth for years." Kane laughed.

"MK's into that phase where he wants to test everyone." Mark sighed.

"Sounds like you'll be getting you're shot at reining him in earlier than planned." Kane frowned.

"Yeah he'll be the youngest member ever to attend the academy, but Eric and Andy have to wanna let him go first. He's finished school, is a master level in all martial arts, learning marksmanship, and more." Mark had been keeping an eye on his great nephew.

"Add the fact that he has a photographic memory, an intelligence that's off the charts, is a volatile blending of his parents power wise, and we've got one hell of a wild card in the making." Kane swore under his breath.

"He'll be joining us before years end." Mark was dead certain of that.

"Well then let's join the calm while we still have it." Kane wasn't looking forward to reining in his nephew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next

Chapter Five

I don't own the Original Voltron Characters, or the DC characters, but everything else is mine!! Do not use any of my original characters!! They are mine! There are to many plagiarizers out there and I am sick of them stealing other peoples ideas!! It takes a lot of hard work to write a story and that work should be respected.

Cindra©1999-2007

"


End file.
